


Heat Rises

by Asteral



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Multi, References to Drugs, Sexual Tension, Tauriel is a beyotch, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence, gollum is a crackhead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteral/pseuds/Asteral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas and Thranduil are good friends and fall for the same young woman. They own a very lucrative business. Come join us on this roller coaster ride (if you dare).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of things:  
> 1.) I don’t own any of Tolkien’s work, nor do I post mine for financial profit.  
> 2.) This is my 1st fic; it’s an AU with drugs, violence and sexual references. If that’s not your cup of tea, there are plenty other works that can suit your needs.  
> 3.) I’ve been inspired to write this fic as I didn’t see anything like it, so why not make it myself? Not sure how long it’s going to end up but I hope you enjoy this journey as much as I will ;)

_My name is Lily. I’m going to tell you a story about how my ordinary life, got entangled with extraordinary people. Two of them go by the names of Legolas and Thranduil. Weird names right? That’s what I thought too. But that was just the beginning of how deep the rabbit hole went….so much deeper…._

                                                                                                                                                  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

My boss is an asshole.

“Lily, you’re late. What did we talk about during our last meeting?”

You know, I’m not sure if people who become managers were bullied when they were younger and now that they're adults and in a position of power, take it out on the rest of the world. But is it mandatory to reprimand your employee in front on the staff and the customers? As soon as I squeezed myself past the last customer in line by the door (Monday mornings are awesome), Ashley spotted me and called me out in front of everyone. So half the line turned around to see who this Lily was, judging by some of their face expressions...I was being blamed for still being stuck in line.

“My alarm didn’t go off, sorry.” I mumbled in reply as I drop my purse in one of the employee lockers and quickly don an apron.

“Humph.” Ashley looks at me deadpan and heads to the back to continue paperwork. I know it’s not over though.

 “Your boss, she seems like an asshole.” A deep voice wrapped in velvet addresses me. I stop staring at the countertop and look up, making eye contact with a specimen. I say specimen because when you see a man that looks like this one, to call him just a man wouldn’t do nature’s creativity justice.

“Um…,” his right eyebrow raises as he waits for me to finish my sentence, “…well she’s probably having a bad day.” It’s so hard to maintain eye contact with him, his eyes are a grey-blue (if that’s even his real eye-color) and he seems as if he knows all my dark secrets, his stare so intense.

“I think, you are just trying to be professional and if the setting were different, you would agree with me.”

I clear my throat so I can gather my wits; he’s having an interesting effect on my heartrate. I could _swear_ he can actually hear how fast my heart is beating. His smile is so knowing, it’s obvious this man is aware of how he looks, but not in a pretentious way. I feel like I have a jaguar in front of me smiling with his canines and at any moment he can switch and attack my jugular.

He’s now watching my neck. Ahem.

“So what can I get for you?”

He looks back from my neck to my eyes, “I would like a medium black coffee Lily.”

I forgot strangers know my name because of my nametag. Tell that to my brain though, it wasn’t registering that fact at the time. I loved the way he made my name sound; it had an almost lazy quality to it.

_I wonder if his voice sounds like this the morning after sex?_

_Ok where did THAT come from?_

Trying to keep my hands from shaking, I fill up a medium cup of piping hot coffee. Handing it over to him, I’m pretty sure he grazed my hand with his fingertips on purpose, it felt so.

“You have a good day sir.” He’s sipping his coffee and watches my lips with his stormy eyes as I address him for the final time, oblivious to the patrons behind him.

“As do you Lily.”

He doesn’t necessarily walk away so much as glides…and every female in the place takes note. Even asshole Ashley had to come out of her cave for a moment to take in the sight. After the rush dies down, my co-worker Monique comes over to me.

 _“Girl,_ who was _that?!_ ”

“What are you talking about?”

Monique rolls her eyes, “Blonde Ambition from earlier today. Do you know him? You cannot keep something like _that_ a secret!?” Although she doesn’t say it out loud, Monique says it with her eyes, why would he want anything to do with me? I’m thinking the same thing.

“Oh him,” I pretend to contemplate as I know it’s driving her crazy. Monique is such a busy-body, whatever I say to her will be all over this store, “…no I don’t know who he is. Maybe he’s one of those guys who like to give pity flirts.”

Monique eyes me quizzically for a moment before deciding I’m telling the truth and then tsks, “I’ll say this Lily, you got to give yourself more credit. You’re not a troll you know.” Well that was nice. “Anyway, Ashley sent me over to tell you to come see her.”

“Oh God.”

“Yes girl, it’s time to pray.”

And I do just that on my way to the guillotine that is the Manager’s office. I stand in the doorway for what seems like 2 minutes before Ashley acknowledges my presence. She sits behind the desk which faces the door, so she obviously knows I’m there. Just dragging out the agony, _what a bitch._

“You wanted to see me Ashley?”

She doesn’t even look up and gestures to the lone chair in front of the desk, “Yes, have a seat.”

I flopped into the chair not so gracefully because I know she’s going to let me have it. My dark wavy hair has grown out past my shoulders and can have a life of its own sometimes, especially when it’s humid. Puffing a space of air above my head, my unruly bangs move to the side and I then decide to put the whole mess in a ponytail.

“Do you know what will happen Lily, if I let you off the hook for being late again?” Her hazel eyes bore into me, letting me know her question WILL have a response.

“Um…I don’t think Ash…”

“Exactly, you don’t think. I let you come in late with no consequences and the rest of the team will follow suit. I can’t have that.”

“I know I..”

“Do you _really_ Lily?” She interrupts again with a sneer, “Because I beg to differ..”

I then stand up and lean over her desk, I’ve had it. I will not continue to be spoken to in this manner and degraded. I’m grown dammit!

“Look, if you’re going to fire me, just do it already, you’re wasting my time and yours and frankly, I don’t want to hear anymore shit coming from your mouth.”

She’s giving me saucer-eyes and her thin mouth with cheap lipstick is set in a frown. How _dare_ I?!

I smile back at her, yes I dare.

“Well young lady, you know where the door is!!” I take off my apron, feeling proud of myself and throw it on her desk. Gather my purse and vacate the premise like a boss.

It’s only when I get into my car and close the door that I have time to process.

_What the fuck have I just done?_

                                                            ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

“Look I’ll figure something out ok?”

My roommate Liz is chewing on her fingernails while in thought. Her father is well-to-do CEO of a startup and he pays our rent, however I wasn’t born with a silver spoon so I work part-time on the side while going to school because mama didn’t raise no moocher. We met in Chemistry class and while I was gifted in understanding this subject, Liz was not. We became fast friends and I was surprised to know she came from money, she was so humble and had a heart of gold.

I snap my fingers in front of her face to get her attention, “ _Elizabeth_ , are you listening?”

Her gaze focuses on me again and she laughs, “It’s ok Lily, nothing’s changed. My Dad will still pay our rent.”

“I know, but I still like to contribute and it’s…”

“Just the way you were raised,” she finishes, “I know.” She sits up on the couch, running her fingers through her bob-cut red hair, “If you insist, we’ll find you a job at another coffee-shop asap. Right now just relaaaaax. You’re so uptight.” She scoots closer to me on her knees with an impish smile, “You know, if you got your ‘back blown out’, it would do you some good.”

“You are so terrible with your sexualisms Liz.” I playfully push her away while rolling my eyes and she laughs. It’s not something I share with everyone but yes, I’m a 23 year old virgin. When my roommate found out, I had to get a baseball glove to retrieve her eyeballs; they were this close to falling out her head. “How does this _not_ happen?” She asked, and I told her I don’t know. My mother had divorced when I was 14 and was raising 2 girls. She drilled it into our heads throughout high school to not become a statistic and get pregnant. I was so focused on trying to keep my grades up to get a scholarship that I didn’t make time for anything else.

“So, tell me about Blonde Ambition?” How did she know about him? Oh yes, Monique, they were friends.

I shrugged nonchalantly, “There’s nothing to tell. He ordered a plain black coffee, I fulfilled his order, he left.”

“Was he fuckable?”                                                                     

“ _What?”_

“Oh _come on_ Lily,” green eyes rolled upwards, Liz can roll her eyes like no one’s business, “You may not have actually fucked yourself, but if you could imagine it, would he be worthy of your 1st fuck?”

I get up from the couch and go over to the kitchen to get a glass of iced tea, “Uggh Liz, you make it sound so crass.”

“You’re not answering my question..” came the sing-songy response.

“If you must know, yes his presence did things to my lower-regions that I’d rather not discuss in detail. Yes, he would be worthy of my 1st experience.” I blush and I’m not sure why, my imagination is running

away with me right now. Liz notices the blush but doesn’t comment on it further.

“You have to promise me something Lily.” I finish drinking, emptying the contents before placing the glass on the counter top.

“What?”

“If you see him again, and he asks to take you out, you have to say yes.”

My eyes squint at her as if she grew an extra head, “What makes you think I’m going to see him again, I no longer work at the shop and judging by his clothes, seems like he runs with those executive-types….and why would he….”

She puts a petite hand dusted in light-brown freckles up to halt my diatribe, “I have a feeling ok? Trust me.”

I humor her and nod, “Ok Liz, ok.”

“Okay?”

“Yes, ok.”

“…………….Now, I need another promise.”

“Argh!”

“I need a companion for my dad’s co-op soiree this Friday evening.” My eyes widen a smidge, I know what she’s getting at.

“No.”

She starts laughing, and flops back onto the couch, “Wait, you don’t even know what I’m going to ask!”

“I know it involves me getting all dolled up in an expensive outfit that I can’t afford to buy and going to a place where you’re the only person I know. You know I don’t do well at parties. Why don’t you invite one of your fans?”

This sobers her up and she looks at me with puppy-dogs eyes, “Those guys are assholes, they don’t care about me. C’mon pleeeaaassee?’

I sigh and she runs over to give me a hug.

 

                                                                        ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

To say the house of Liz’s father was magnificent would be an obvious understatement. It’s one of those quintessential Hollywood-esque homes overlooking the skyline of our beautiful shores of Malibu. Who knows, Jack Nicholson and Halle Berry are probably neighbors. We drove in my roommate’s car because my car (while it does get me from A to B) would not be worthy to step tread on the wide roundabout driveway with Valet. We get out and apparently the Valet was trained to know who Liz is.

“Good evening Ms. O’Connell.” A young man, obviously hired for his looks smiles at her, opens the door and takes her keys. Another Valet opens my door with the same polite greeting. Liz walks around to loop with my arm and we head up the small set of steps.

“Stop fidgeting with your dress.” She says low in my ear, while giving the doormen a dazzling smile as they open the entry way.

“The dress is a bit form-fitting.”

“That’s the point my Dahling, we’re going to catch you an eligible bachelor.” I roll my eyes as she continues to lead us into the lion’s den. I’m wearing a deep lavender Herve Leger dress that wraps around my curves with no mercy. I was blessed with a womanly-shape however being surrounded by waifs in California can give you a bit of a complex. Liz insisted I wear it because it showed off my curves with my small waistline.

“Oh this dress is perfect!” She exclaimed when we were trying on dresses at a boutique, “ it compliments your honey-colored skin tone perfectly. And your _ass_ ,” she slaps it, “what I wouldn’t do to have it naturally.” Liz’s body is petite, you would think she was a fairy come to life she’s so dainty. She was wearing a flowing yellow number.

“There’s my Liz!” We turn to our right to see Liz’s father walking to us briskly, he gives her a kiss on the forehead and embraces her. Then he turns to me, “Mr. O’Connell,” I extend my hand, he looks down at it with pursed lips and embraces me as well with a kiss to the forehead.

“Oh honey it’s Larry, you’re like a second-daughter to me, none of that informal business, this is my home and yours as well. Please girls, help yourselves, the bar is straight ahead!!” To say Mr. O’Connell was a bit much was also an understatement, his personality’s as grand as his home.

“Come on,” Liz grabs my hand, excitedly, “Let’s get smashed!” We walked further into the house, there are several bars placed throughout and many well-to-do’s mingling with glasses of champagne.

“Ohhh…”

“What?” I look around, Liz points out one of her ex-fans that she swore she would never give the time of day to, yet here she is about to make a bee line to him.

“Liz, you promised..”

“I know I know but it’s been two years, just wanted to see how he’s doing. I’ll be right back!” And she darts off.

I head over to the nearest bar and I see a man with white-gold blond hair that belongs to a Paul Mitchell advertisement giving me a soft smirk and watching me with unconcealed humor….as I watch him dry off a glass.

“And what will _you_ have?” He’s asking what I want to drink, but something tells me there’s a definite duality in his question…like he’s challenging me in a playful way.

“I er..…will have a …long island iced tea.”

“ _Boring.”_ I blink at his response, did he just say that?

“Yes I did just say that. C’mon you can do better. How about a suggestion?” I immediately cross my arms in defense, who did this guy think he is?

Obnoxious but playful, ……and I like it.

“Ok hot shot, what did you have in mind? Since you know _everything.”_ He leans over the bar so that he’s a foot from my face; deep turquoise blue eyes looks straight into mine. Skin smooth with nary a tan line (How is that in the land of Cali possible?) he smiles (it’s blinding) and leans back to make a drink quicker than I can process. He places a cherry gently into the martini glass and nods with his head for me to try. It’s a blush colored drink, I take a sip and then another. I’m sold.

“What is this one called?” I say with wonder as I continue to sip, it’s sweet but not too much and has a hint of something I can’t name.

The bartender shrugs and takes off the apron he was wearing and bounds (way too easily I might add) over the bar and lands lightly next to me. He appears taller than I thought, maybe 6’1 and looking down at me and smiling I’m getting an odd sensation that there’s more to this man that what appears.

“What is your name?”

“….Lily…”

“Hi Lily, my name is..”

“Lily, how unexpected and nice to see you again.”

I turn around, it wasn’t too long ago I heard that deep velvet baritone.

 


	2. We Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trinity finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..not sure about the pace of this chapter, but it was compelling me to post it. I'm a big advocate of not churning out crap for the sake of beefing up my quantity. Let me know what you think if you are inclined. Next chapter we'll start to meet other characters. Thanks to Lol_Derp, LotrHobbitFrozenJLUFan, Oriana5, SparklesJustReads, and greenwoodisgreat and other guests for your feedback and time.

CHAPTER 2: We Want You

 

Whadya know? Blonde Ambition in the house.

“..Hi..” Both specimens are watching me. Bartender Man still has a smirk on his face. I’m surprised he’s not annoyed by Blonde Ambition interrupting our introduction.

“Thran.” Bartender Man acknowledges, but doesn’t even look in his direction, he’s still watching me.

“Legolas.” Came the response. But Thran doesn’t look at Legolas either, they are fixated on me. I look between the two of them and then start fidgeting with the hem on my dress. Suddenly, Legolas gently grabs my hand, quicker than I could notice. What I _do_ notice, is that Thran, gives him a warning look, which Legolas promptly ignores.

_Was that warning for touching me, something else or both? I’m thinking both, million dollar question is:_

_What is the ‘something else?’_

“Lily..,” Legolas says, skimming his thumb over the top of my hand, “You shouldn’t pull at your dress. It suits you perfectly.” While the depths of Thran’s voice quality are never-ending, Legolas’ is a medium register no less masculine but smooth all the same. To illustrate his recent thought, he pulls my arm around my head, I have no choice but to twirl around slightly, not realizing until I finished rotation that I’ve just given them a review of my assets.

I’m slow like that sometimes. I also feel other men in the area watching me as well, I’m sure it’s due to two men who probably model on the side that have now become my bookends. Thran takes quick surveillance and leans down to whisper in my ear,

“You see Lily? They also recognize beauty when they see it.” He gives a crooked smile and his breath tickles my right ear. Legolas is still holding my left hand and I don’t mind for some reason. He also has a full on grin and it’s interesting that he’s not bothered by the fact that Thran is flirting with me. Are they brothers?

“Are you guys brothers?” I blurt out. Thran returns to his full height, which is about 2 inches taller than the other guy. I feel so feminine next to them both.

“No, we are not.” They respond at the same time, it’s like they don’t even need to confer with each other, they are so in sync. A young man steps behind the bar and Legolas slips him a bill with a perceptible nod,

“Thanks man.”

“Are you off-duty now, Legolas?”

“Mmmmm….I liked the sound of that Lily.” Legolas’ grin turns into a panty-dropping smile as his aquamarines look into my eyes. At least, that’s what Liz would call it if she saw it, “..But no,” he laughs, “I’m not off-duty. I made a couple of drinks for a few patrons, for fun.”

“Legolas has a sense of humor, if you couldn’t tell. He doesn’t actually _work_ here.” Thran says wryly while crossing his arms. He strikes me as the more-serious of the duo.

“So….you must know Mr. O’Connell, business partners?”

I’m most-definitely missing out on an inside joke, even though Thran and Legolas don’t exchange a glance.

“You could say that Lily.” Thran’s stormy eyes are brewing, with what, I don’t know.

I can’t believe this whole time, Legolas is still holding my hand, and it feels so natural. I also notice his palm remains dry, mine on the other hand is a hot mess (literally) but he looks like he gives two shits.

“Lily..,” Legolas chides, he drops my hand finally and I resist the urge to wipe off condensation on my dress, “that question is soooo _boring_.” He rolls his eyes and I unsuccessfully try not to laugh.

“So she knows how to laugh Legolas, hmm…” Thran raises his brow at me, “that’s a good sign.”

“Let’s just say sweetheart, we’re in the business of making people happy. And I’ve accomplished that feat yet again.”

Thran responds to Legolas sharply in a language I don’t understand. Legolas though, (who comes across as a rebel) doesn’t look at him but responds just as sharply while still holding my gaze.

“ _Honey!_ I leave you alone for a few minutes and you’re making new friends already? Who’s this?” It’s Liz finally come to my rescue, but somehow I don’t want to be (rescued I mean). She comes to stand beside Thran and can’t help herself to look up at him in unconcealed wonder.

“Liz, are you the reason Lily is here?” Thran’s baritone commands acknowledgement but not in an overbearing way, like he’s used to being listened to. _Except for his business partner of course._

“She’s uh…yes she’s my roommate. My father is Larry. Are you in business with my father?”

Thran grabs one of Liz’s hands dwarfing it immensely and lifts it to his mouth and like an old-school knight, placing a chaste kiss.

“Yes we are and thank you.” Liz looks a bit bewildered, probably a combination of the nearness to Thran and the kiss to the hand, “Thank me for what?”

Thran’s storm focuses on me and he smiles, while Legolas is more outgoing Thran is still waters running deep, more intense. He hasn’t physically touched me as much as his partner, but I’m being affected just the same.

“Lily, we must be going. We hope to see you soon.” Legolas then grabs my hand again, dipping slightly and kissing my hand. His lips are firm and soft at the same time. I feel a tightening below and my breath hitches slightly. Dammit I think they could tell, so embarrassing.

_Shit, this doesn’t feel chaste at all; maybe I’m just being too sensitive_

“Here is our card,” Thran hands one to me, I’m somewhat speechless like a dumbass and Liz grabs it on my behalf, “I’ll make sure she doesn’t lose this, she’ll give you a call.”

“Goodbye Legolas, goodbye Thran.”

Legolas lets go of my hand and it slowly starts heading for the door, “Goodnight sweetheart.” And with a wink, they are gone into the night.

 

                                                            ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

As soon as we got into the car, Liz grilled me on my new encounter.

 

“Ok, _seriously?_ You have to sleep with one of them.” I give her a sideways stank eye, what is she thinking?

“Yeah, that’s not going to happen Liz. I don’t know them.”

“Ok ok I forget you’ll need to be wined and dined, they seem like the type anyway. But I wonder..?”

She lets the window down on her side, warm night air whipping her red hair around with a vengeance. Wind and I aren’t friends, on account of my hair’s potential frizz-factor being quite high.

“What do you wonder?”

“It’s like, their thousand dollar three piece suits are just a front, as if they know how to act professionally but would prefer to be more free.”

“More free? What’s _that_ supposed to mean, you’re talking in riddles Liz.” I exasperate and stare out my side of the window.

“I know, I know crazy right?” She shakes her head as if to physically erase the mental path she was about to travel down., “Those guys were soooo into you though. Even the hot serious one that didn’t touch you as much.”

“Oh Thran?” My heart picks up slightly when I say his name.

“Now the other one, is _extremely_ affectionate. He doesn’t seem to have received the memo regarding personal space. I bet he would go down on you if you asked.”

“ _Elizabeth!!”_

“Don’t tell me you’re not thinking about any of this, with either of them.” She smiles knowingly.

_And I do, and in my dreams is where I let my imagination run wild. There are touches and low murmurs of sweet eulogies to my self-imposed loneliness. Color variations of aquamarine and stormy eyes phase in and out of focus, I’m surrounded by silver-blonde soft hair in the moonlight of my fantasy. There are baritone-laced chuckles and tenor-covered groans in my ear, praising my sensitive response to my curious explorations to lean, corded muscle. Warmth spreads over my femininity and the pieces to my physical puzzle is complete. And for lack of a better word, it feels so good._

And then I wake up.

 

                                                                 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Legolas POV:

It’s been three weeks, she hasn’t called. I’m this close to ‘accidentally’ bumping into her on campus. I can’t get her out of my mind. We both can’t, Thran and I. But ever the cautious one, Thran advises against it. As much as we can recognize her light, it must be on her own accord to seek us out, he says.

_Sigh. He always had more patience than I._

I’m more spontaneous, go with my gut instinct and yes when I get a little carried away, I forget to blend in with humanity. Thran gave me a tongue-lashing for jumping over the bar and grabbing her hand too quickly for human standards that night.

“You must control yourself Legolas!” I rolled my eyes, only I can get away with doing this in his presence. We’ve know each other too long to let something like that bother us.

“Tell me she doesn’t affect you as well.”

Thran runs his hand through his long hair, an action he doesn’t do often unless he’s frustrated.

“Of course you _dolt._ ” It’s ok, I know he doesn’t mean it, “never has a woman affected me in this manner. She has no idea what a treasure she is.”

“Hey,” I lean precariously over the armrest of the chair I’m sitting in. Thran likes his neutrals and slate grays and the color-scheme to me is a bore. But I forfeited my interior designing skills to Thran’s more-capable hands when he let me decorate the master bedrooms (yes there’s more than one in this mansion we call home) with lime-yellow and mauve. You would think by looking at Thran he’s a man who prefers men, however it’s far from the truth. I can’t tell you how many times a day men hit on myself or Thran, or begrudgingly ask if we’re together. Here in FooFooLand, it’s a definite reality for others, it’s just not how we’re wired, “what about Irena? She was a close second.”

I immediately regret saying her name when it leaves my mouth; Thran closes his eyes a moment.

“I’m sorry my friend.” He shakes his head and when he opens his eyes, the storm clouds have lifted.

“That was a different time and space Legolas, not since have I encountered anyone that could make me forget her. Lily is that one.”

“So what you’re saying is…she could get it Thran?” His eyes widen a moment while he processes this modern slang that I refuse to give up, he then chuckles,

“Yes, Legolas that she could.” Mission accomplished.

“While our proposal isn’t unheard of, especially in these times….do you think it will scare her off?” My face is propped by my hand. Thran comes to sit across from me in his chair, leaning forward slightly,

“That I don’t know.”

I’m distracted in my thoughts just now, thinking of soft, comforting, brown eyes.

 

                                                            ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

 

Yes, I know I did it, again. Stuck in my routine: School, work, home repeat. Trust me, I haven’t forgotten the men who cornered me so nicely at my roommate’s father’s party. But I’ve been busy. As fate would have it however, my routine will soon be irreparably broken.

“ _HEY!”_ Liz bounds into my bedroom unceremoniously and dives on my bed before I can sit on it. She’s waving a card in front of my face rapidly and I can’t see what it is so I snatch it away from her to provide closer inspection, “What is the meaning of this Lily? You promised me.” She’s looks actually mad, why? Upon further review of the card I see it’s the one Thran (the taller blonde) or more accurately: Thranduil Oropherion.

 _“_ Lily, you promised me you would go out with this guy if he asked you.”

_Oh Liz, you’re so cute when you give yourself frown-face._

“Well, he didn’t ask me…”

“I call _bullshit,_ by him giving you his card was asking you out. The power’s in your hands to choose to call him.”

_Oh._

Liz snatches back the card, “What would you do without your meddling friend?” Never turn your back on Liz. I’m slowly unwrapping my turban-style towel from my hair, it’s a few moments before I hear,

“Hi this is Liz, yes she’s here, she just got out of the shower.” Coming this close to giving myself whiplash, I see Liz is on my phone winking at me while she’s talking to who I think she is. _Oh no._

With what I can only compare to the Joker-smile, Liz hands me my phone. To hang up would be super lame, I stare at my phone and entertain the thought, albeit briefly. I’m not sure how he knew, but as soon as I put my phone to my ear, velvet greets me.

“Lily…” I close my eyes for a moment, “it’s so good to hear from you. Let Legolas and I take you to dinner this weekend.”

“Thran, I don’t know you guys very well. I’m not sure I would feel comfortable with meeting out with the two of you alone.” _And I’ve never gone on a date with two men at the same time, I mean this is the craziest thing I’ll have done.”_

A low laugh responds on the other line, but it’s not condescending, more endearing actually, “I can assure you Lily, that not a single hair on your head will be harmed. Please allow Legolas and I to send you a Town car to pick you up and return you back safely.”

I look over to Liz, who’s waiting for my response and starts nodding vigorously like an idiot. I cover my mouth to stifle a laugh, of course unsuccessfully.

“Lily,” the tenor that is Legolas is now on the line, “come with us, we’ll show you a good time, I promise.” I can hear the grin in his voice, something about him is more warm and inviting than Thran, but no less intimidating.

“Yes.”

“That’s a yes as in ‘Yes’?” I can’t stop giggling, what a stupid thing to say.

“How does 7 o’clock sound Lily?” Thran has returned and not trying to hide the mirth in his tone.

“Sounds great Thran.”

“Hmmm…we have so much to talk about. See you soon.”

Liz: ‘YES!!”

 

                                                            ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

You know when you have an impending engagement or appointment that you’re extremely nervous about? Doesn’t time seem to just fly by? Like your annual check-up or a speaking engagement? And something pleasant, time drags on…I’m caught in between these feels…..excited yet terrified at the same time. I think I mean I _know_ after this dinner, things won’t ever be the same. For better or worse, I’m not sure.

   Liz once again insisted I let her dress me up and decided staying within the purple hue was advantageous to my ‘boning potential’ as she calls it. Per her request (demand more like it) I held up my hair off my neck while she placed an extremely expensive-looking jewel-toned necklace. Then she pins up my hair elegantly.

“Liz, you can be such a 15 year old boy sometimes, ‘boning potential’?” Liz just shrugs, as she finishes my hair.

“I make no apologies for trying to get you laid. Hell, _one_ of us around here needs to get some. Besides, I’m on hiatus. Oh, I had one of my private eye friends look up your guys, not a ping.”

We pause to look at her handiwork in the mirror; I don’t even recognize the young woman staring at us. She looks like a movie-star.

“Is that good or bad Liz?” My frown line between my eyebrows form and Liz makes a showy effort to smooth it out with her thumb, taking care to not jack my foundation up. I get the hint and stop frowning.

“I don’t know Lily, but if any dirt can be found, my guy would’ve found it.” At 6:25pm, my cell rings:

“Ms. Travell? This is Harold, your driver. I’m here to take you to rendezvous with Mr. Oropherion and Mr. Greenleaf when you are ready.”

Wow, prompt I bet they pay him nice.

“I’ll be right there.”

I turn to Liz, she’s beaming so wide, I scoff at her overflow of emotion, “You act like I’m about to get married or something, it’s just dinner.” She places both of her hands on my shoulders, eyes brimming with unshed tears,

“It’s more than dinner Lily, I have a feeling, but have fun.”

 

                                                                        ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Harold holds the door open for me as I climb in. I feel like the belle of the ball. The interior is plush with dark navy blue tread, It’s a 40 minute ride when the car starts to slow down. I see Harold is driving toward the entrance of a restaurant called, Remy.

He steps out and around to my door to open it. As I step out, two men step forward to greet me. Of course it’s Legolas and Thran. They observe my ensemble appreciatively.

“Lily sweetheart,” Ever the innovator with my personal space, Legolas grabs the hand closest to him and presses his lips accordingly, “We are happy you could come.”

Thran gives me a beaming smile and takes my other hand and kisses it gently, growling lowly. I shiver in response and not sure if it’s a gust of wind just now or the physical attention I’m getting.

“Come Lily, let us show you a good time.” Thran’s deep voice, along with his warm hand on my lower back, ushers me into the restaurant. As soon as you step inside, the atmosphere changes to a hushed glow of golden light, subdued as little candles are placed on each table. It’s not overly crowded, people spaced throughout that it feels like we have the restaurant to ourselves. Of course, these gentlemen spare no expense and we are led towards the back of the restaurant (nowhere near the kitchen btw). We have a high rise booth and the way the upper crest was created, it purposefully hides the occupants. Someone would have to walk right up to our table in order to a good view of us.

Legolas squeezes my hand briefly and winks before sliding into the booth, I follow suit and Thran brings up the rear. _Hmmm…I’m in the middle of a hot man sandwich._ Nerves as contributor, I laugh outright.

A waiter arrives promptly and asks what we would like to drink, we start with water. Well Legolas and I, Thran asks for the wine menu.

“What was so funny? We want some.” Legolas leans into me and playfully bumps my shoulder. He has a woody scent, but not the gross metallic one you get from being outside.

“You don’t want to know…..” they wait, Legolas wiggles his eyebrows and I’m done for, “Ok I was just thinking I’m in the middle of a hot man sandwich.” I look down at the table cloth, surely I’m blushing.

_I can’t believe I just said that!_

It’s quiet a few moments, and then Legolas and Thran laugh outright. Thran’s is of course full bodied. Legolas’ is lighter. Regardless, I feel the vibrations of their humor.

“This is why we like you Lily.” Thran covers both my hands with just one of his and while I’m not as petite as Liz, he makes me feel very tiny and fragile. His hand is slightly callused but still softer than I expected. His body heat radiates and while there’s still humor in his eyes, I see something else.

_Reverence._

_Like I’m a cold glass of water in the middle of a desert. I know I’m not deserving of such._

“We want to get to know the beautiful inside, which surely matches the outside. We want to know you and we want you to know us.”

So between several courses and a few glasses of wine, I open up and tell them about my life. They listen with rapt attention and I must say every young woman should have this kind of experience at least once. I felt valued like I never had up until then. And all it took was a few hours of attention.

“So we’ve talked about me all night, what about you guys?” I was now leaning against Legolas full-time and not realizing it. I could feel his hard muscle supporting my weight. He had also become more comfortable and started caressing my waves as Thran responded to my question.

“What would you like to know?” He raises one of those brows and I notice he doesn’t touch me as much as Legolas, but he wants to.

“Like, what it is you two actually _do?_ Have you been lovers before?”

Legolas was in the middle of sipping his wine when he delicately spittled back into the glass and placed it on the ivory clothed table.

“Let me assure you sweetheart, we have never been lovers. Nor do we plan to be.” Aquamarine eyes look into the depths of my pupils. I feel naked

“Loving men is not one of our pastimes. However, we are different in certain ways and cannot pass judgement on those who choose to do so.” Thran finishes his glass and fixes me with a heated stare.

“What is it you want to say Thran?” I become bold with liquid courage.

“We want you Lily, if you’ll have us.” I cough on my water that Legolas kindly suggested I start drinking so I don’t get a hangover. He good-naturedly pats me on the back as I complete my fits.

“Wha…what does that mean?”

Legolas leans over really close and says in my ear, intermittently brushing his lips against my right earlobe as he speaks, “Exactly what you think it means honey.” And to hit home his point, nips my lobe with his teeth.

Before I can respond, my body is pushed down so quickly, it takes a few seconds for me to realize what just happened.

“ _Stay down!_ ” There’s a hiss in my direction and I hear a few pops, people screaming and what sounds like a stampede all over. I don’t see Thran or Legolas but I feel their presence. I look over my shoulder and see right where my head would’ve been a small hole. My eyes go wide.

_Is that a bullet hole!?_

 


	3. Assault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's introduce more players shall we? And get a peek at that rabbit hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you who gave your time to read this fic! I hope it continues to hold your interests :)  
> Special thanks to: Xaelah, NeonMcQueen, Himitsukin, Lol_Derp, LotrHobbitFrozenJLUFan, Oriana5, SparklesJustReads, and greenwoodisgreat and guests. Thanks for your kudos and feedback. I promise I won't hold out on chapters to get more kudos (I think that's lame). If your work doesn't inspire someone to respond, then your work doesn't do it for them for some reason or it's just not their style. Don't sweat it.  
> Stay classy my friends. ;P

Thran’s POV:

Men and women topple over each other in order to preserve number one priority, themselves. I cannot blame them, its basic instinct to protect your own life. There’s incoherent screaming and yelling from patrons and staff alike. Women’s faces streamed with black lines as some sob quietly and others are in hysterics. Someone pulled the fire alarm because now, there’s a loud consistent ringing.

 

Complete and utter bedlam.

 

A fortunate thing for our keen hearing; the unmistakable click of a gun safety being released was the only indication Legolas and I were given, before shoving Lily’s torso sideways into my lap. Legolas not a split second later was out of the booth with his 9mm, racing towards the offence in response with his own fire. My gun was also at the ready, making sure to place Lily’s neck gently on the booth seating as I slid out as well to protect her more-appropriately. Scanning the crowd; I don’t see the cause of the disturbance and Legolas is nowhere in sight. If it wasn’t for who we are, Lily would have a hole in the middle of her forehead.

What is considered one of the prime restaurants in L.A, Remy is in understandable disarray. There are about a dozen bullet holes scattered throughout the dining area in walls and chairs. Several table cloths pulled to the ground, (due to the rapid exodus of customers) scattered with shards of glass from numerous glasses of wine. There’s initial concern with the amount of red staining the ground, but I do not smell the signature copper scent relative to blood.

I check to make sure Lily was unscathed, holding her arms gently while checking for injuries. I know she is very affected by me, but she allows this intrusion with no resistance. Her eyes wide with confusion, sits up slowly with my coaxing and removes herself as far away from the hole in the booth, standing next to me.

“Lily,” I gently speak her name as she seems in a daze, eyes glazed over, “are you alright?” I feel her starting to sway and lean completely against my frame. Picked up and cradled in my arms, her head lolls into my chest. She has fainted.

“ _Thranduil!_ Has she been hurt?” Legolas appears next to us now. His hair shields her from the outside world; as he leans over to peer into Lily’s face.

“She is fine Legolas, just frightened.” We begin to walk towards the entrance, “Was it them?”

Legolas’ expression changes to from concern to blankness, “Of course. Who _else_ would be so _fucking_ stupid to attempt this?” I tsk and shake my head slowly while looking down at our Treasure, making sure she didn’t hear such verbiage.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, they wanted us to know it was them.” Legolas briefly shows me a small hand-written piece of paper and fluidly returns it to his pocket. We hear sirens and wait across the street with the former visitors of the restaurant. Several police cars and ambulances start to show up, along with an unmarked car. Two men step out and look about. Then one looks our way and begins to leisurely walk over (it’s a hindrance sometimes to stand out). He has a confident gait, long legs making short distance of the street. His gaze is unnerving and not many humans can affect me that way. Legolas and I already know who he is when he 1st arrived. Det. Telcontar, he’s sharp, that one. To quote one of Legolas’ favorite expletives: _Shit._

 

“Mr. Oropherion, Mr. Greenleaf why am I not surprised you’re somehow involved in this fiasco?” Det. Telcontar pulls out a small notepad with a pen, and then looks at us with knowing grey eyes. He glances at the precious cargo in my arms, “Who is this?” I look down at Lily, unconscious and soft in my arms.

 

“Her name is Lily Travell, she was our dinner companion this evening.”

The man scribbles something in his notepad, most-likely Lily’s name, “Does she need medical attention?” He waves over a paramedic before Legolas or I can respond. I reluctantly hand over Lily’s limp body. Legolas watches wistfully as the paramedic takes her to the back of an ambulance, checking her pulse before putting a breathing mask over her face for oxygen. The Detective’s gaze returns expectantly to my face. I sigh inwardly; it’s time to dance again.

 

“Det. Telcontar, I wish we met again under different circumstances.”

 

“Cut the small talk Oropherion, you well know we would not be in the same circles ever.” Telcontar views me pointedly, “Since the last 2 times we’ve crossed paths, you two were present when something suspicious went down.” He shakes his dark head of hair, bright teeth shining through his close-cut beard, though Legolas and I aren’t daft, the smile doesn’t reach the eyes.

“It seems you gentleman always surround yourselves with high-profile.” He gave a glance to Legolas, who knew well enough to remain quiet until addressed directly. The amount of wealth within our grasp, gives us access to individuals with extensive talents to gather information on anyone (profile ‘adjustments’ and reviewing someone’s life history for example). Det. Telcontar had a clean record: graduated from Stanford Law School with high honors, never married; no offspring…and nothing detractive from his character to use as leverage. Blackmailing isn’t our style anyway. He would be impossible to bribe.

 

“Start talking Oropherion.”

 

Before I could begin however, an interruption appears as a man with a sandy-colored beard and the juxtaposition of a stocky but lean frame. He comes up to Telcontar, a bit winded from his 10 second jog from across the street, which makes no sense.

 

“Aragorn, there are witnesses who say they saw these two men with a young woman in a booth located in the back of the restaurant, there’s a bullet hole in the middle of it. You’ll want to take a look. “

 

The Detective slowly turns, “Sargent, don’t you see I’m in the middle of gathering statements?”

 

Undeterred the man persists, “Just real quick Aragorn. I can gather statements for you.” Telcontar mutters something under his breath and responds, “I’ll be right back, make sure they don’t leave.” All three of us watch the man go inside the restaurant. Then,

 

“Ok guys, look annoyed _that’s it! Perfect!_ This will throw off anyone who happens to be watching us.”

 

Legolas by now has crossed arms, leaning against the building and looking at the man with annoyance for a different reason,

 

“Boromir, are you _trying_ to get us arrested? Because it looks like you might succeed.” You may ask yourself how we know this man. He’s bribable and enjoys our product immensely.

 

“C’mon Legs,” Boromir receives a deadpan face from my partner, “It was going to be brought to his attention anyway; this just buys us time to talk.”

 

I counter and speak lowly, “We had a deal: Makes sure we stay off Telcontar’s radar and we cut you a price break. We were attacked again by a certain set of individuals. Do you have any information to provide us?” I am respectful and quiet in my inquiry, but he knows I won’t accept non-compliance.

 

“Yea, yea the O.R.C.S wanted to send you a message…”

 

“We already _have it Boromir! What do they want?”_ Legolas pushes himself off the wall and steps closer to the man, who raises his hand in surrender.

 

“Ok, ok guys you know what they want. Your product is the best in the state, hell the best on the west coast as far as I’m concerned, maybe even the country. They want in on the financial benefits.”

 

“By shooting at us,” Legolas’ eyes narrow slightly, “I don’t see how trying to kill us will meet their objective.”

 

“You know they can’t touch you, they just want your attention… for now.” Boromir scoffs but looks over at the ambulance that has Lily inside, “Who’s the civilian, does she mean anything to you? It would be a shame ‘cuz that gives you fellas a weakness.”

 

“ _She is none of your concern!”_ I snarl in his direction, the man squints with a slight jerk, as if I have punched him in the face, “You tell those sons-of-bitches there will never be a deal!”

 

Boromir clears his throat nodding as he stuffs his hands in the pockets of his pants, he steps back a bit. My outburst probably suffocating the air surrounding him, my anger has that effect. Legolas places a hand on my shoulder, his sea-blue eyes looking into mine with concern,

 

“Thran, we will take care of this. For now, let’s gather our wits. We have a more formidable foe on the approach.” Telcontar is seen exiting the restaurant.

 

 

“Oropherion, tell me the seating arrangements inside, who was sitting in the middle?” The dark-haired man has his pen ready to jot down my response,

 

“Ms. Travell sat in the middle, I on the left and Legolas to the right.” While scribbling, Telcontar looks up briefly at Legolas when I said his name.

 

“Greenleaf, I received reports from some of the patrons that you were seen shooting with a gun in the restaurant. Want to explain what that was about?” His grey eyes steady.

 

“I was defending myself, I have a CCW license and can provide it should you wish to see.” Legolas also returns a steady gaze, but made sure the Detective understood his defiant undertone.

 

“Is there a reason that someone would want to shoot at you two and your dinner date?”

 

“No.” We reply at the same time, like twins; our face expressions the epitome of innocence. Annoying that trait is, when you’ve known someone as long as Legolas and I have, I suppose it would be odd not to be in alignment. Of course no one else knows that.

 

“And this Ms. Travell, who is she to you?”

 

“She’s a friend.” Legolas answers. I see our skills have not swayed Telcontar in the least. After writing a few moments, the man puts away his notepad and pen in his pocket. Looking to the both of us he says,

 

“You are in luck Gentleman, there were no casualties or anyone injured, save for their nerves. Should I find a reason to call you both into the station for more questioning, you will hear from the Sargent. This investigation shouldn’t take too long to wrap up.” He’s about to turn away when he changes his mind, his hands held behind his back, he steps close to us both and calmly states,

 

“I want you guys to know I’m not buying any of your bullshit. Your profiles pull up nothing however I have a gut feeling there’s more to the two of you than you let on. I will find out, eventually. Do yourselves a favor and not give me any inspiration to dig deeper, stay out of trouble.” He turns away and Boromir follows, turning to look at us with a ‘what can I say?’ expression before they get into the car and drive away. Legolas whistles low,

 

“You know I feel like we just got spanked by Daddy.”

 

I quizzically turn to my peer, “Oh you mean the reprimanding? Yes, I suppose so.”

 

“I like him.”

I don’t respond, we start to walk towards the ambulance as Lily has awakened, a blanket covering her.

 

_Yes, Aragorn Telcontar is a worthy opponent._

                                                                 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

My vision takes it’s time coming into focus and I feel like I’ve been underwater for the longest time. My hearing is muffled but picks up what sounds like a repeated ‘Miss.?’ After a couple of seconds I see a man who appears to be in his early thirties waving a tiny flashlight into my pupils. My hands shield me from the intrusion.

“Miss, you need to let me check your eyes.” He’s patient and allows me to process this info before I take my hands down. There’s also a mask over my face and I feel refreshed. I pull off the mask once the paramedic gives the ok.

 

“Is this pure oxygen?” The man is writing something down on a chart while looking at a monitor, probably my vitals.

“Yes it is miss.”

 

“Lily, you can call me Lily. And how did I get here? Last thing I remember…”

 

“You fainted.”

 

It’s Thran. His face expression exudes solemnity. He and Legolas are at the back entrance of the ambulance looking like they want to whisk me away. I look over to the paramedic, who gives pause to the specimens flanking the opening; I snap my fingers to gather his attention.

 

“Hey um…” I look at his badge, “Carl? Do you think I can go now?”

 

“Yes, no injuries.”

 

“Thank you.” Taking the small blanket provided; I place it on the cot. Legolas reaches out for my hand as I step down.

 

“Lily, we are sorry. This was not our intention.” Legolas is soft in his apology, his eyes burning with an emotion I cannot interpret at the moment. But though it was a very close call; my anger wins out, the power of those blue eyes obsolete, for now. Pulling my hand from his gentle grasp,

 

“Yeah you _think_ Legolas?” He at least has the decency to look down, “I think I deserve some answers.” When Thran opens his mouth to speak I interrupt,

 

“On second thought, I don’t want to know. Just take me home.” My arms are crossed, I’m shaking with the adrenaline of being this close to taking a premature dirt nap, not cool.

 

“Lily,” so low with a hint of uncertainty Thran responds with a slight tilt of his head, “Please forgive us, not right away, it would be too much to expect or even deserve…but please find it within your heart to one day do so.” His storm is subdued as he waits for me to speak.

 

_Awwww…..No! No! You just got **shot** at for Pete’s sake. What’s wrong with you? You are not about to forgive them!_

I look down, for fear I will break my immediate vow, “I …I want to go home.”

 

No other words were spoken between the three of us. Harold drives up in the Towncar, Thran opens the door for me and I get in. Before he closes the door, Thran makes another attempt,

 

“We will answer all you wish to know, just call when you are ready.” Legolas gives a small wave, no smirks or smiles. On the way home, I think about how fast everything escalated. Something about these two are irresistible to ignore. But did they just propose to have a threesome? Whoa. That would be too much for me. Even for just one guy. And why me, what makes me so special? When we return, Harold waits until I get inside the apartment before driving off.

 

 

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Two months later….

 

I step out of class, books in hand as I walk across campus to the leisure center; I have an hour before the next class and need to grab a quick bite. My hair’s in a ponytail, along with baggy sweats and a tank top, I’m looking at my phone when I hear,

 

“It’s ridiculous how delectable you look in your clothes.”

 

_Um…tenor voice with a hint of sarcasm and loads of sensual undertone?_

Legolas is before me, he looks better in person than my memory every time. He’s wearing jeans with a green shirt. His long golden blonde hair catches glints of the late morning sunlight _;_ a slight breeze brings strands to swirl gently around his head. If he’s aware he doesn’t take notice.

 

_Legolas in street clothes, dayum._

To say I wasn’t affected would be a bit fat lie. I gather my wits and begin to move around Legolas,

 

“Why are you here? I haven’t called you or Thran.” Legolas seeming to ignore my efforts to escape him, turns around with fluid grace just as I past him, to keep in step with me.

 

“Exactly, why haven’t you called Lily? I miss you.” I stop short at that and turn to him.

 

_Ugh, the green shirt brings out the hints in his blue eyes, perfect. It’s like he knows the effect he has._

At this point, Legolas begins to smile, “I’m actually not supposed to be here but I couldn’t help myself.” I shrug off whatever magic he was trying to use on me and turn back around to walk. We continue in silence for several minutes, I then decide Legolas isn’t going to let this go so I need to be firm and make myself clear for him to go away. I walk to my car, put my belongings inside and turn around to face him.

 

“Legolas, I don’t think you’re getting the hint. Whatever possibility of a friendship we could’ve had it’s….. over.”

Legolas watches me as I make my attempt to be firm; my voice betrays me, ending up being softer at the end of my sentence.

 

_Ooooh you suck, you are such a girl._

Legolas steps right up to me, looking down into my eyes and I’m transfixed as he places a palm against my cheek.

 

“I’m glad that our ‘friendship’ is over, because that’s not what I want from you.” Instead of explaining what he wants he shows me by lowering his lips over mine and gently pressing until I concede defeat. He murmurs something in another language but telling by the tone, he approves of my action. I am breathless with Legolas’ enthusiastic exploration of the inside of my mouth with his tongue. My legs become unsteady and as if he senses this, Legolas presses me against the car, knee pressing between my legs. He breaks the kiss and starts placing kisses against my pulse. I softly gasp for air. My heart rate's pounding. He’s everywhere at once.

 

 

“Hmmm….just as I thought…”

 

I tried to gain coherent thought while my neck is being assaulted with continuous kisses, “..Huh?” He chuckles,

 

“You’re very receptive; I like that a lot….mmmm…god Lily…I would take you right here if I could.” And in true Legolas fashion (I’m coming to learn) he grabs my hips with both hands and presses purposefully against me.

 

“Oh!” Then I realize it’s freaking 11:30am _in the morning? And I’m about to have over-the-clothes sex with this man._

 

“Legolas, please stop…” I ask shakily. And he does, dammit. He tucks a wayward strand away and leans over me to say in my ear,

 

“Call us back Lily, we miss you. Give us a chance to make it up.” He steps away a bit me to give space and I immediate miss it. I also don’t like that I miss it. He watches me get into my car and doesn’t move from his spot in the parking lot until well after I’ve driven away. When I return to the apartment, Liz is making lunch. She turns to see why I’ve come home so early. Who can concentrate after that wonderful assault? Liz drops her spoon and walks over to me,

 

“Lily, what happened are you ok?” And dammit, I can’t help myself I have the stupidest grin on my face. My cheeks hurt.

 

“I just got molested by Legolas Greenleaf in the parking lot.”

 


	4. Elves are real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily is enlightened, in more ways than one. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to thank all of your comments and kudos! I used to think it was cheesy reading when writers say this makes their day and gives them fuel to continue, but you know what? It's true, at least for me. So thank you all. Note: This fiction is very AU so the original roles held by Tolkien's characters in Middle Earth may very greatly from what I have in store (don't say I didn't warn you :) ...thanks to the following:  
> elin_mithrin, Flammekaster, NeonMcQueen, Himitsukin, Lol_Derp, LotrHobbitFrozenJLUFan, Oriana5, SparklesJustReads, and greenwoodisgreat as 15 guests left kudos!

CHAPTER 4: Imladris

 

 My roommate questioned me for 30 minutes, needing to have clarification that when I referred to being ‘molested’, it was consensual.

 

 “So he felt you up?”  I nod. “And you liked it?” Another nod, “Wasn’t this the guy you were with when you got shot at?”

 

“Yes.”  Liz purses her lips (she must get that from her father) and leads me over to the dining area.

 

“Honey, I know they’re ridiculously hot, but just because you made out with Hotman..”

 

“His name’s Legolas.”

 

“Leggylaas. Ok whatever…doesn’t mean you forget all of that, from what you’ve told me, it sounds like they’re into some sketchy shit.”

 

 “But what if they’re not? I didn’t give them a chance to explain.” Liz slaps a hand to her forehead in exasperation, and closes her eyes. After a few moments she speaks,

 

 “So I take it if they call you, you will entertain the idea of meeting up with them again?” I’m silent, “I’m going to take that as a yes. Next time you guys meet, I’m chaperoning.”

 

 “Oh my God Liz, you’re insane!” Stepping away from the table, I head to my room to take off my sweaty clothes. I hear her respond from the kitchen.

 

 “Call me overprotective but I think _you’re_ insane! I’ve never seen a guy affect you like this, let alone two of them. If you’re going into dangerous territory, I’m going to be right there with you!”

 

 I slip into a boxer-set made of thin material and return back into the kitchen, “That’s because there’s been no other guys.” And then I reflect if this was any other man to give me this attention, would I feel the same?

 

 …….. _Nah._

 “I’m going to call Thran and see what he has to say. I think I’m owed an explanation and ready to hear it now.” I ignore Liz’s disapproving expression as I dial the numbers on the card, that for some reason I couldn’t find it in me to throw it away. He picks up on the 2nd ring…

 

 “Lily.” I melt inside and feel residuals of Legolas’ effect on my body ignite again.  If Legolas’ passion was overwhelming, what would Thran be like. _Whoa._

 “I think I need we need to talk.”

 

 “Yes I agree, would you like to go to dinner?” I cough and he laughs,

 

 “So no on the dinner then?” I can hear his smile, “We are having a get-together for a few friends this weekend, would you like to come? Liz is also welcomed.”

 

 “At your place?”

 

“Yes. And I’ll tell you what you want to know.”

 

 

~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 We are here.

 Liz insisted that we drive her car to the Thran and Legolas’ spot; it was a good 40 minutes outside of LA in North Beverly Park. Nice area to say the least. The lawns well-manicured, there’s a security guard stationed outside the gates. Legolas advised to let the guard know our names and he would let us in. There are big sprawling mansions with plenty of acres separating each other. We arrive at the address given us, another set of gates opening up as we drive down a long driveway. I was trying my best to close my mouth. Liz has no shame,

 “Holy Shit Batman! These guys are rich!!” She comes to a stop once seeing a couple of parking spaces available and we see Legolas and Thran walking over to open our doors.

 

 “Hi Liz, we’re glad you could come.” Legolas gives her a dazzling smile and lifts her hand to kiss it.

 

 “You are welcome….so where’s the party?” Legolas extends his arm and Liz takes it graciously. Legolas and Liz lead the way, he turns to me and winks, letting me know he hasn’t forgotten me, “Hey Beautiful.”

I try not to blush, no success. Thran waits patiently, making no move to touch me; I think he’s letting me set the pace. He says deeply,

 

 “Lily, would you like me to show you around? It would bring me pleasure.” _Why does his voice always make me think of being in a bed with silk-sheets?_

 “Lily…?” I hadn’t realized he had moved closer and his hand reached out to skim my cheek with his finger, trailing it down to my chin.

 

 “Oh…yes. You have a very nice place.”

 “Wait until you see what’s inside.”

 Thran gave me a tour of the upstairs part of the house, “How many bedrooms do you have?” I ask him. He looks down at me in humor, what is funny I don’t know; but I know he’s not laughing _at_ me.

 “We have 10 bedrooms, not including the 2 master suites.”

 “I would take it the master suites belong to you and Legolas?” Thran’s hand guides me on the tour, placing it slightly on my lower-back as we walk along. He chuckles,

 “Yes, my suite is over this way.”

 We go down a long hall; there are double-doors at the end and Thran steps away from me to open them with both hands, pushing those outward. He motions with his hand for me to step through. I look at him as he gives a nod.

 “Wow, Thran….this is ...as big as our apartment…” He watches me as I pad around the room. “You have a California King?” I step towards it, imagining naughty things. I look over my shoulder at him; it appears he’s thinking naughty things as well; he eyes are hooded as he takes in my response,

 

 “I’m a big man Lily; therefore I would need a California King.”

 I gulp; well… I walked into that one.

 I step away from the bed quickly and head towards his closet, which is about half the size of my apartment with Liz. _Geez._ Alongside one wall are rows of suits, all in different shades of grays, navy blues, black. I gravitate towards once suit that is a bit shinier and a cobalt-blue. I push aside the nearby obstacles so I can get a closer look.

 

 “Oh, …that one…yes Legolas bought it for me as a joke.” I looked over just in time to see Than’s eyes roll, “He thought it would be fun to dress up as Crockett & Tubs from Miami Vice for Halloween one year.”

 

 I nod, immediately distracted by the bathroom that I didn’t notice on our way in…I walk past Thran towards the other side of the room and walk onto marble flooring. There’s a large jetted tub that could fit maybe 8 people. An impressive walk-in shower across the way; with a lovely vanity.

 

 “So….no girlfriend?” My mouth forms an O.

  Thran is leaning against the doorframe and it’s the first time I realize he’s not wearing a suit. A grey shirt molds his expanse of chest and outlines the biceps. _Hoo...man works out._ His hands are in his pockets and I look down to see he’s wearing a black belt-buckle with white jeans. I couldn’t help but notice the natural bulge that outlines a man’s package is prominent with Thran and I quickly look at him. He has this smirk and I know, that _he_ knows what I’ve been looking at and what I was thinking. I’m horrified.

 

 “No Lily, no girlfriend. I wouldn’t show you this part of the house if that were the case. Come,” He gives out his hand for me to take (probably to take away the awkwardness on my end), “Let’s talk out on the terrace.”

Another set of double-doors leads from his bedroom to a large balcony, so large in fact that it hosts a Cabana with cream-colored pillows. There’s a wet bar and Thran releases my hand to head towards it to pour himself a drink. It’s 4 in the afternoon, close enough.

 

 “Lily, what I’m about to tell you I do so in confidence. You must not tell Liz, the less people that know the better.” His back is to me as he pours an amber-colored drink. Just as he turns to offer me a drink, I quickly recover from staring at his stately ass.

 

 “Are you guys drug-dealers?” I blurt out as he hands me the brandy. Thran looks at me without guile and says,

 “Yes, that’s what they call it these days.” He watches me carefully as I process this information, I figured as such but how is he involved with Liz’s father?

 

 “How are you involved with Larry O’Connell?” He comes to sit next to me in the Cabana, a light, warm breeze wafts through the gossamer canopy that surrounds us.

 

 “Larry is one of many clients of our product; which is weed basically.” He says this so simply, and waits for my reaction, not sure what’s he’s waiting for. Me to run? I guess I should, but I’ve come this far, I must know. And a part of me likes the excitement. Was my life so boring before?

 

_But waitaminute Mr. O’Connell smokes weed? What!?_

When Thran sees I haven’t attempted to vacate the premise, he continues, “But you must understand Lily, what we sell is so much more than what others try to create. We call it: Imladris. And to our understanding, is the most potent strain that’s out there on the market.”

 

 “Imladris,” The name feels foreign on my tongue, “What kind of name is that?”

 

 “It’s Elvish. Imladris is the Elvish name for a dwelling called Rivendell. The seeds are from this place.” I curl up as I know I’m in for a story. He’s got some ‘splainin to do. I hold my hand up before he continues.

 

 “Ok a couple of questions. Number one: what’s Evlish, is that the language that you and Legolas spoke at the dinner party a while back? Number two: where’s this Rivendell, is it in Sweden or Norway? Number three: Why do you both want me, what makes me so special?” Upon the last question, Thran smiles and he reaches out for my hand, while I envelope in his.

 “What Legolas and I speak is a dialect of Elvish called Sindarin. It was spoken in Rivendell, among other places.” He stops explaining as he notices my face expression of confusion,

 “Rivendell is from another time and place it is long past gone.” At this, Thran looks out towards the hills overlooking the sprawling scenery; he seems lost in a moment. It’s a few seconds when he returns to the present.I don’t realize but I’ve moved closer to him, “You seem a bit sad. Can you not go back to visit?”

 Stormy eyes gaze auspiciously into mine, “No sweetheart, never. But it will live forever in our memories.”

 “Are you and Legolas the only survivors left of this Rivendell? Was there a war?”

 “We aren’t survivors in the sense you mean, but we are refugees. Yes, there were many wars…and yes, Elvish is what we spoke at the dinner party. Rivendell is from Middle Earth.”

 “What’s a Middle Earth?” Thran takes my glass now empty and refills it and his with the same brandy, it has a smooth taste and I’m relaxed.

 “Middle Earth is like your Earth.” He hand my glass to me, “It had rulers and powers of good an evil,” He raises a brow at my intoxicated giggle but continues good-naturedly, “…thousands of miles of landscape and forests more impressive than what your eyes can see here.” Thran gestures to the over-looking view of the rich.

 “Ok Thran, I like your entertaining story but you have to be bullshitting me.” He grabs my hand again with his own, massaging it in pattern.

 “I assure you Lily, this is no bullshit tale I tell.” His eyes so earnest, even if he’s high on his own product, I have to respect how sincere he appears and let him continue, “We, Legolas and I came here in order to protect Middle Earth. The idea to bring the seeds was one of our companions.”

 

 “Who are these companions, you have others with you from Middle Earth?”

 “Yes.”

 “Where are they?” I’m distracted by Thran’s pattern on my hand, it has softly progressed to my forearm, I’m getting goosebumps, even though the breeze is warm.

 “Hmmm…?: Thran is also distracted, I can hear his even breathing and it brings me back to his formidable chest expanding slightly, “…there are some here. You will meet them.”  My heart quickens and he is aware, dammit how does he know? He hums lowly and I make the mistake of being too curious to ask,

 “What are you thinking about Thran?’ His hand has skimmed up to my neck by this time, his hand placed soft but firmly against it. He definitely knows now how nervous I am.

 “Lily, I’d like to lay you down on this Cabana, spread your legs apart and trail kisses from there to your pretty lips,” he relieves my neck from his attentions but doesn’t move another inch apart, “Then I would capture your tits in my mouth and make them bud to hard peaks with my tongue…..” He watches me as every word parts from his full lips and I don’t realize I’m holding my breath until he tells me to ‘breathe Lily.’

 “But I won’t do that, not until you tell me. Annnd…I still have story to tell.”

 Thran tells me that in Middle Earth, he was a captain of the Royal Guard and Legolas the Prince in a realm called Mirkwood. “I love the entertainment Thran, but you know I’d probably have to be smoking your Imladris for all of this to make sense.” I can tell my hair is starting to frizz, it feels bigger by the moment. When I grab the mass to put it in a ponytail, Thran stops my motion and shakes his head,

 “I like your hair down, it’s full of body and character.” He smiles down at me when I scowl,

 “That’s a nice way to put it. Can we go back inside?”  I want to salvage what’s left of my hairstyle and also to get the imagery he placed with his spoken thoughts out of mind. Thran leads me graciously back into his bedroom and I sit in one of 2 chairs located across the room by the doors. Thran sits in the other.

 “So you speak Sindaraan.”

 “Sindarin.” He corrects me in a low voice, his tone hinting at things to come, I shiver on the inside.

 “That makes you and Legolas what….” Thran takes another sip of his brandy.

 “Elves.”

 I stand up while I gather myself. _Did he just say Elves? Where are his pointy ears? I thought elves were supposed to be little things?_

“Um…you said you’re an elf. Elves aren’t real.”

 I clearly doubt all of this and this was the icing I was waiting for. I start to head towards the hallway. It’s not 2 seconds later, I stop in my tracks as I see Thran has moved and is facing me at the end of the hallway. _How in the world did he move that fast?_ Like reading my mind, he darts closer, my eyes not able to track the movement so it seems as if he’s materialized in front of me. The only connection I have that he moved is due to his blonde hair resettling about his shoulders in light waves. He raises one of those eyebrows of his, not even breathing hard. He grabs me about the waist before I can react and bends me backward as he bows over me, supporting my weight against his sturdy muscular frame with his arms.

 “Does this not feel real to you Lily?” I try to gather my wits; his face is a few inches from mine as he studies me leisurely, in no hurry to place me upright. I can feel his warm breath fan my face intermittently, he smells so fresh,

 “Ah…um it feels very real.” Clearly not satisfied with my answer, Thran takes one of his hands and skims from the side of my thigh, before taking the back of my knee and pulling up my leg closer against his waist. He is firm velvet personified, just like the timber of his voice. My breath hitches and he grins, apparently rewarded with a response he was hoping for.

 “Are you sure?” He drags out the last word as his attention is diverted to my exposed neck. My eyes widen as he hums with his lips, dragging them down the length of my neck and back to my face. I’m not even sure how my arms are still around his neck. My breath becoming uneven; as he starts to pebble-kiss my jaw. With each breath, I can feel the strength of his chest connect with my breasts. He’s hovering over my lips.

_Oh my God._

My bottom lip is claimed sweetly by Thran’s teeth, nipping playfully before he has mercy and claims me in a searing kiss. While Legolas passion was palpable, Thran to compare is a gale force. It’s like standing on the shore of an impending tidal wave, there’s no escaping; you just let it claim you. And brand me in Thran’s way he does by licking my lips with his warm tongue until I open my mouth and let him take over. A moan escapes me. Thran shows his approval by breaking the kiss; picking me up completely. My legs are wrapped around his waist as he carries me to his bed, sitting on it so I’m straddling him. Suddenly, I come to my senses,

 “Yes it …you feel real.” It’s hard to maintain contact with the storm that brewing before me, Thran has a soft grin at my sudden discomfort but doesn’t let me off the hook. He takes a long finger and gently traces my jaw to move my face so he can see my eyes,

 “Then let that be your guide, trust what you feel Lily.”

 It’s a moment between us as my breathing starts to slow down. Thran closes his eyes and places his forehead against mine, while circling my back with his hand. I tentatively pull back his hair to observe that his ear looks normal. Thran still has his eyes closed, allowing me to inspect him but he does answer my silent question,

 “They are there, just concealed from eyes that aren’t meant to see.” Immediately, I can feel a shimmer in the air between us and I see that his ear I’ve uncovered is now pointed.

 “Oh!” I move back a bit and if not for Thran’s quick reflexes, I probably would’ve fallen on my ass.

  _Not cute Lily._

 Thran’s eyes are opened now, he’s watching my reaction and says before starting to kiss my neck again,

 “Go on sweetheart, you can touch.” I take my hand and trace the pointed tip of his ear. His breath hitches and he lets out a low hum.

 “What have we here boys and girls?” 

 I’m about to let out a small shriek, but Thran is faster; claiming my lips to encase the sound. He doesn’t seem the least bit alarmed and continues his previous activity. I on the other hand, try unsuccessfully to pry Thran’s hands off my waist. Not sure about him but I don’t want an audience!

 Thran chuckles at my inconvenience, “It’s only Legolas sweetheart.” But he does release me and places me gently on my feet. I turn around to see Legolas leaning against the door frame, arms crossed looking oh-so-relaxed. Despite the makeout session I had with Legolas earlier this week and now with Thran, I’m embarrassed. Legolas seeing my discomfort; tsks and comes into the room and grabs my hand, kissing it once before he comes in to kiss me on the cheek,

 “You’ve nothing to be ashamed of Love..” He looks over at Thran, “Having fun?”  I turn back to see that Thran doesn’t look a bit out of place, however his eyes are bright with energy.

 “Yes and were we not so rudely interrupted…”

 “ _I_ think..” Legolas picks me up and I squeal as he throws me onto the bed, and bounces alongside me, “if you didn’t want to be interrupted, you would’ve closed your door.” Legolas gives me a beatific smile, I can’t be angry. His positivity is infectious. Thran sighs good-naturedly,

 “Legolas, would you please refrain from throwing our guest around? I need to fill you in on what I’ve told Lilly.”

 Legolas’ face is now somber and he eyes me, “You’re not going to run away screaming now, are you?” His sexy mouth forming a small O. I shrug,

 “I haven’t ran away yet, I deserve to know why I was shot at and Thran was proving how Elves are real.”

 

 “Oh yeah?” Legolas looks mischievous and Thran gives him a look, “Did he show you how real his di..?”

 

 “I think we should finish this conversation somewhere other than the bedroom,” Thran interrupts before Legolas goes there, “besides…it’s too distracting in here.” He watches me as I gulp. _What is it with him and my neck?_

Legolas bounds off the bed (clearly not hiding his physical agility, now that I’m aware of his Elvish heritage) and stretches out a hand for me to take. I take and he leads the way with Thran walking beside me,

 “We need to tell you about the O.R.C.S.”

 “The who?”

 “They shot at you to get our attention.” Legolas answers, his grip on my hand infinitesimally tighter, “and they now have it.”  I’m being led back downstairs to one of the living rooms. I look around feeling bad I haven’t been thinking about the welfare of my friend.

 “Where’s Liz?” Thran heads over to the wet bar to pour himself a drink, he looks to see if I want a glass, I politely decline. At this rate, I’ll be deflowered by 11pm if I don’t slow down.

 “Oh yes Liz, she’s hilarious. Very interesting young lady, I can see why she’s your friend. But she’s no Lily.” Legolas sits next to me, draping his arm behind me on the couch, “She has taken a liking to one of our business associates, Elladan. They’re outside with the rest of the party.”

 It’s hard to keep my train of thought with these two, but I must persevere.

 “Who are the O.R.C.S?”

 “O.R.C.S stands for Organization of Righteous Karma Syndicate.” I think this through and raise my hand. Thran still over by the wet bar raises his glass towards my direction with amusement,

 “Yes Ms. Travell?”

 “The name doesn’t make sense: Organization and Syndicate are similar meanings and Karma starts with a K, not a C.” Without warning, Legolas gives me a kiss filled with dirty promises, it happens too fast for me to protest. He looks over at Thran,

 “Oooh I love it when she’s intelligent, so sexy Lily. Yes, they should be called O.D.F: Organization of Dumb Fucks.” He gives me a bright smile as I laugh.

 Thran the ever clear-headed one puts things back in perspective, “What they lack in grammar skills Lily, they make up in tenacity. Since we’ve been on the scene, they have been our closest competition. Basically what Karma they feel is due, they dish it out. Whether it’s right or wrong.”

 “So what do they want from you guys?”

 “They want a piece of the pie, more like all of it. If we concede even a small amount it shows weakness and they will try to take over.” I’m about to ask another question, when Legolas gives Thran some kind of signal and takes my hand to stand me up.

 “We have company.” He whispers in my ear, not a second before Liz comes into view.

 “There you are!” 


	5. The Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily meets potty-mouthed hobbits and others from Middle Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's alive. Allliiieeeve!!!  
> Haha, you how that life thing goes. Anyways I want to thank all of you for your support. I'm trying hard to make sure Lily doesn't turn into a Mary Sue (although that's her current path right now...ew). I dedicate this chapter to PerfectDisaster :) Let me know what you all think.  
> Happy Labor Day!!!

CHAPTER 5: The Ring

 

Legolas’ POV:

Liz comes bounding into the living space, her diminutive stature planted in front of Lily with hands on her hips.

 

“Have you been in here the whole time? You _have_ to see their pool!” Without waiting for a response, she grabs Lily’s hand and begins to drag her away from us. Lily turns her browns eyes towards me and I give her a smile and let go. There will be more time later for one on one attention. As soon as the girls leave our field of vision, Elladan enters from the opposite entrance.

 

“Gentleman, why don’t you join us outside?” He gestures towards the same direction our guests have gone,

“Your friends are missing your presence.” Thran gives a nod. He places the empty glass on the wet bar. We all leave as one and can hear the music playing the closer we get to the patio. About 20 feet in front of us is our pool, though at the moment no one is occupying it. To my immediate right is a table that’s seating 3 of our friends. They look up briefly from their discussion and acknowledge our presence. On the left-hand side at the end of the pool, there’s a pool-table with participants and from the sound of it, they’re playing for money.

 

“Oh you fuckin _cheated_!”

 

“Did not!”

 

Thran decides to speak to the occupants at the table and I walk over to where the action is,

 

“Legolas! Tell this _fucker_ that he cheated!” My small friend points a finger to his opponent, indignation written all over his face. The ‘fucker’ in question looks at me innocently, meaning he did cheat, however I was not witness to this and therefore I get to stay out of the drama. I come to stand next to a mutual friend of ours who’s just observing while eating a red apple.

“Merry, I did not see what happened so I can’t say whether this is true or not.” Merry rolls his eyes and throws the pool stick onto the table. He stomps over to the ashtray nearby and inhales on what appears to a cigarette (which is actually Imladris in disguise). After a puff or two, he seems to calm down but gives his opponent a glare.

 

“I dunno why you take this game so seriously Merry? It’s not like you can’t afford to lose.”

 

“Pip, it’s not about the money. Of course I can afford to lose, but I want to lose fair and square. You fuckin cheat, **_all the time_**! That’s why no one plays you anymore!” I come over and place a hand on Merry’s shoulder; he looks up at me,

 

“Maybe you should sit the rest of this game out and smoke some more Imladris hmm? Sam, would you like to take his place?”

 

“Nu uh,” Sam wisely responds while finishing the rest of his apple, “Been there, done that.” I smile and turn to Pip,

 

“Guess I’m taking over for Merry then.” Pips face falls and he takes a wad of bills out of his pocket, walks over to Merry and shoves them into his hand,

 

“ _Here_ man, ridiculous! Didn’t tell me you were going to get the _elf_ involved.” Pips pouts and stomps back over to his side of the pool table, his short strawberry blonde curls bouncing with fervor. I do my best not to laugh; sometimes they can be such children.

 

“Pip, my involvement was not on purpose, I assure you.” Lily and her friend come over at this point. Merry, seeming to have forgotten his anger over the game looks up in awe at Liz.

 

“And who are you two?” Sam steps over and slaps Merry upside the head.

 

“ _Oi!_ That was rude, these are guests of Legolas and Thranduil, have some manners!” Merry scowls at Sam, while rubbing his head, knowing he wouldn’t be able to take on the sturdy comrade. The girls find this interaction hilarious and are laughing outright. Sam comes to Lily and puts out his hand,

 

“Hello, my name is Sam.” He points over to Merry, “This rude fucker’s names Merry.” On que, Merry steps over and shakes both girls’ hands, “Fucker, at your service.”

“I’m Pip,” He’s already over and smiling at the girls, “And you girls are pretty.”

 

Liz is eating up the attention, “Why thank you young man.” None of us correct her, Pip’s probably old enough to be her grandfather. Lily comes over to me and whispers while Pip convinces Liz to a game of pool, for money of course.

 

“Is there anyone here that isn’t from Middle Earth?” I shake my head while slowly leading her away from my little friends and their new distraction.

 

“I’d like you to meet more friends of ours; they have been waiting patiently to meet you.” Her heartbeat quickens and she gets than insecure look in her eyes. If she only knew how important she is to me, to all of us.

 

“This is all so sudden Legolas; I thought this was going to be a small party.” Lily follows me back into the house and we go to the kitchen, “So is everyone else elves too?”

 

“Nope. Pip, Merry and Sam are what you call hobbits. They are small in stature and some can get mischievous at times, but they are good people. There’s another hobbit I would like you to meet…..” Someone’s sitting at the large dining table with a laptop, meticulously typing away.

 

“Frodo, I would like to introduce you to my Lily. Lily, this is Frodo…or Fro for short.” Frodo is the most-polite of the hobbits and stops typing to look up at us and smiles towards Lily. He stands and gives his hand, eying her with curiosity,

“Lily, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. Are you having a good time?” I can tell that Lily likes him immediately; you’d have to have a black heart not to.

 

“Oh yes, so what does a hobbit do?” Frodo coughs into his hand and looks at me, “Do they have powers too?”

I laugh and get my bewildered friend a glass of cold water. I explain while he takes several gulps,

 

“Thran has explained to Lily about Middle Earth. She knows this is where we’re from. And she knows about Imladris.” Lily narrows her eyes perceptively and poses me with a question I didn’t anticipate,

“There’s more to how you all came to be here, isn’t it?” She’s asking the question and looking at Frodo, whose newly adopted interest in sipping his water saves him from responding. She turns, arms now crossed and looking at me. I wish I had a glass of water too.

 

“Um…yes but maybe it would be more eloquently put if we speak to our friends outside.” I usher her away from the kitchen but not before she calls out to Frodo,

 

“It’s nice to meet you.” I look to see that Frodo is smirking at me, “You too young lady.” Although it’s too soft for her to hear, he knows that I can. So Frodo approves? That’s nice to know.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

The occupants of the table that I see when first stepping onto the backyard are watching me with polite interest. It’s like Legolas doesn’t even exist. There are two men and a woman. Music from St. Lucia plays in the background and I see that Thran has filled himself another glass of what appears to be brandy.

 

“Lily, we would like to introduce you to our friends. This is Elrond,” A tall man with dark hair falling past his shoulders gets up and takes my hand, kissing it politely.

 

“It’s a pleasure little one.”

 

“This is Gandalf,” the other man stands, I didn’t realize how old he was, his grey hair held back by a thick rubber band and his beard contained in one long braid. He’s wearing shades but takes them off to greet me. One of my pet peeves is not seeing someone’s eyes when I talk to them, ‘specially if they’re strangers. He’s wearing a Hawaiian short-sleeve dark blue shirt covered with beige lilies (how ironic) and dark blue khaki shorts. He looks like a wizened hippie.

 

“At your service milady. It is an honor to make your acquaintance.” He reminds me of a skinnier version of Santa Claus, eyes twinkling. Ho, ho, ho.

 

“And this, sweetheart is Galadriel.” Galadriel doesn’t need to stand; somehow I am drawn to her. She stretches out her hand to me and I take it. It holds an iron strength I wouldn’t have expected. I feel a slight tinge, it doesn’t hurt, more so like a low undercurrent of a jolt of electricity. I look to Thran and Legolas for confirmation, but they continue to just smile. Galadriel studies me the longest, I don’t know what she’s searching for. She looks to be in her early thirties but if you look into her light-blue eyes, she’s older….so much older. I could drown in her wisdom. Of course, my perpetual diarrhea mouth doesn’t fail me,

 

“How old are you?” She laughs a good hearty laugh, along with the rest of the table,

 

“My dear,” Legolas brings a chair so that I can sit next to her, “I’m older than you can fathom.”

 

“Oh,” I’m now mortified, I’ve broken the unspoken rule: Never ask a lady her age. Mama would be disappointed, “I’m sorry it just came out.”

 

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of.” She waves away my anxiety with a flick on her wrist, “May I share something I don’t understand of this world? The emphasis and pressure put upon a woman to never grow old. It’s unrealistic, considering they aren’t elves. All humans will grow old. Why shun and guilt a human woman from doing what comes naturally?”

 

“Galadriel, she didn’t come to hear one of your diatribes.” Gandalf chides gently. Galadriel shakes her head,

 

“Of course my child…I am several thousands of years old. Not bad huh?” She winks at me. My mouth drops open. Oil of Olay has nothing on her. She’s wearing a light-golden maxi dress that compliments her blonde hair and patiently allows me to gather my wits (and the bottom of my mouth) before she speaks again.

 

“We need to tell you more about how we came to be here, and how you are a part of this.” I grip the table,

 

“Me? I just met two men who happen to be elves. How can I be more involved?” Legolas puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder and squeezes gently, “Fate brought you to us. You are the reason we are here.” Galadriel cups my face with her hand,

“Let us start from the beginning of our arrival……”

 

_Middle Earth: Mount Doom_

_I could feel the fires from the pit below, even though I am Elf. It is searing even to my skin. The Ring apparently fallen over. I could feel Gandalf’s pain and no amount of warnings from him would keep me away from giving aid. The hobbits were past their limits, all but fading from exhaustion, especially Frodo. He has experienced so much; someone of his innocence should never have had to endure. His friend Sam picks him up and carries him back to the entrance of the cave. The rest of the Fellowship lay in wait and rejoice to see both their friends’ faces, although covered in soot and grime. Everyone so occupied in the apparent victory, they did not notice my quietness had increased. All except for Gandalf of course,_

_“My Dear…it’s not over is it?” He stands close to me and I close my eyes…searching….searching….and I can feel it, feel **him**. He is not done. I look wordlessly to Gandalf who immediately goes into action to call upon his eagle friends to take us away from this place. My kin are also now aware of my distress. Prince Legolas and Elrond come swiftly to my side,_

_“My Lady, is something amiss?” Legolas’ young face questions, offering his assistance if he could. But he has no authority for what is about to come. There’s a thunder inside my chest and I stumble as sharp pain brings me to my knees. Ungraciously, I’m floundering for anchor and Elrond’s thigh becomes it. There’s a hiss inside my mind. No!_

**_You…thought me dead…..you and your Fellowship…..I will NEVER diieee. NEVER!_ **

****

_The Fellowship was not prepared for what came next, on instinct I asked the Valar to grant me the power to save our Middle Earth, before I even finished my plea, a flash of bright light appeared in front of us. The hobbits screaming incoherently, the elves, humans and Gandalf gasping in surprise. The light became a tunnel, a vortex.. and from it I gained my strength and knew what had to be done. I stood before it. Without warning, the Ring whipped from the entrance of the cave into the vortex. Behind us was a loud growl,_

_“The Ring is mine!” A large shadow looms before us. Gandalf brings his staff forth to delay this evil. I stand next to him to combine our power. Turning to our comrades,_

_“You must go into the vortex!”_

_“NO!” The hobbits shout in unison, except for Frodo, he has since passed out._

_“My Lady, if you say it to be so, we will follow your lead.” Elrond, Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir each grab a hobbit and bound into the unknown. I can feel immense pressure around my heart, I know I cannot keep this amount of evil at bay for long._

_**The Ring is miinnneeeee…let me pass!** _

****

_“You will NOT attempt to govern another world with your un-quenching thirst for power and destruction!” My voice becomes hollow to my ears and my skin has taken a blueish-gray hue._

_“BACK TO THE SHADOWS!!!!!!!” A hideous howl emits from the darkness and the shadow retreats back into the mountain._

_“Gandalf, we must go. This is the only way to keep the ring safe.”_

_“After you my Lady.” We venture into the vortex and disappear in a flash of light._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Galadriel finishes her story, looking at me expectantly,

 

“And where is this ring now?”

 

“That’s easy my dear,” Gandalf pats my arm, “You _are_ the ring, personified.” The rest of the group looks at my face quietly. Thran goes to fill up another cup of brandy, but instead of having it for his own, he’s brings it to me and I take a large gulp, “Thanks Thran.”

 

“Of course, it’s not every day that one knows they are the reason another world exists.”

 

I’m quiet, forgetting Legolas’ hand on my shoulder. I look up and see that Elrond’s elf ears are showing, come to think of it, so are Galadriel’s and Legolas’. If I see them out here, that means Liz can too.

“Hey you guys, you may want to cover your ears, Liz doesn’t know about this.” They are not alarmed in the least and Elrond who’s been pretty observant for the most part responds,

 

“No one can see us for who we are unless we want them too. It will be okay.” He smiles gently at my attempt to protect their identity.

 

“Whew, that’s good to know….so how did you all find me?” Legolas goes to refill Galadriel’s glass of lemonade. Gandalf and Elrond shoo his offer away.

 

“It was Thran who found you, which is odd because he wasn’t originally a part of the Fellowship.” I snap my fingers and point to Thran whose giving me a lopsided grin.

 

“The coffee shop right?” I slit my eyes at him, “How long were you stalking me before you introduced yourself?’ Thran raises a brow at me, “I do not ‘stalk’ sweetheart. I observe… for a couple of weeks in fact. We had to make sure it was you.”

 

“And? What did you think?” Galadriel gives a low throaty laugh and responds on Thran’s behalf,

 

“My child, you do not want him to respond his thoughts out loud, in front of everyone. It may make you blush.”

 

I do anyway; I think I have a good idea.


	6. Twenty Minutes, Tops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's trying to throw salt in our Elves' game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? So soon? I know this scenario just came out of nowhere. Also an excuse to introduce another player in the story. Thanks as always for your kudos and comments, they keep the fires burnin!  
> *See more notes at end of chapter.*

CHAPTER 6: Twenty minutes, tops.

 

_Across town:_

It was 4:58pm when he heard a knock on the door,

 

 “Hey Boss.”

 

 Sargent Chancey was fresh out of the Academy and thought calling his boss ‘Boss’ would help him get promoted quicker. Nothing could be further from the truth, Aragorn hated brown-nosing. 

 

 “Chancey, may I help you with something?” The young man walked towards his desk,

 

 “There’s a man in the waiting area, says he has more information on the Twins that were indirectly involved in the restaurant shooting a couple of months ago.” Aragorn’s cell phone now said 5:01pm. He gathered his coat to put it on, which covered the occupied gun-holster.

 

 “Chancey you know the process: Unless it’s an emergency; have him make an appointment for tomorrow and I’ll speak with him.” Although information on Oropherion and Greenleaf created a spark of interest, the Detective had a TV dinner and a bed waiting for him at home. His progress towards the door was halted however as Chancey refused to move (odd he’s not one to disobey orders). Aragorn squints Greys at the young man, who wavers slightly but otherwise stands fast.

 

 “Chancey….”

 

 “S-sir the man said you would _definitely_ want to know the information he has to offer and refuses to leave.”

 

 Aragorn closes his eyes a moment, rubbing the bridge of his nose; he was too tired to exert energy to get upset.

 “This better be worth my while Sargent.” He returned to the desk, placing his briefcase next to the chair and taking off his jacket. This was as close to ‘ok’ that Chancey was going to get. What could it hurt to hear the man out and decide if it’s worth persuing? Aragorn prided himself on being able to make quick (and accurate) assessments. He’ll be out of here in less than 20 minutes, tops. The Sargent already disappeared and a few moments later ushered in a tall, older man with grey and white hair and dark bushy brows.

 

 “Detective, I thank you for taking the time to see me.” The man produced a business card from his suit jacket pocket and provided it to Aragorn,

 

 “Saruman Attorney At Law.”

 

 “At your service. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” The man gives a smile that doesn’t quite fit and Aragorn cuts through the shit. He gestures for the lawyer to have a seat and he follows suit,

 

 “Look, I’m not in the mood for a blowjob right now, so let’s get down to it. What do you have of interest?” Aragorn was known around the office as ‘Mr. Serious’, he didn’t disappoint.

 

 “Well then Detective, ” Saruman places his own dark briefcase on the desk, opening dual claps to access contents he now places spaced apart, on the desk faced toward Aragorn, “I think I won’t disappoint.”

 Aragorn now leans forward and views several pictures of Oropherion and Greenleaf. From the looks of it, the pictures were taken with a long-range zoom. Most of the pictures are a tad blurry, but there’s no mistaking the blonde-haired men. One shows Oropherion in a restaurant taking a sip of what appears to be alcohol. Some show Oropherion and Greenleaf leaving the building of their Company. With pursed lips, he gives a small glare to the old man,’

 

 “What is this Saruman? You spying on these men? I don’t see them doing anything out of the ordinary.” Aragorn pushes the photos towards him, “Take these with you, thanks for wasting my time.”

 

 “Detective Telcontar, that was a warm up. Here’s the coup de gras: Tell me what you think of this.”  The lawyer brings out more photos and a small bag of what appears to be herbs. The next sets of photos were more interesting: 1st pic: Greenleaf and Oropherion talking to a tall man with brown hair. 2nd pic: The man with brown hair taking a large wad of bills mid-shot from another man. 3rd pic: Same brown-haired man passing a bag of herbs (more likely weed) to the patron. 4th pic: Oropherion and the brown-haired man seated at an outside café. 5th pic: Man snapped mid-shot passing Oropherion a large wad of bills (these were taken on different dates/times as their clothing were different and so where the locations).

 The 5th picture Aragorn has in hand. He looks up and nods towards the bag, “I take it this bag is the same contents from the picture?” The lawyer nods, still with a sinister smile on his face. “It’s called Imladris, Detective. It’s the most potent strain of marijuana on the market this side of the continent.” Aragorn raised his eyebrows at that statement, “You can gather it’s a very successful product that brings Oropherion and Greenleaf a lot of profit.”

 

 Ok, so his suspicions now had more merit: These men were into some illegal activity. Still, there’s wasn’t enough information to get a search warrant…but maybe some detail could be assigned to observe their habits for a week or two….but he was no lapdog. What did Saruman get from this? He crossed him arms, the gun-holster stretching comfortably along his back.

 

 “Saruman, you now have my attention. But why bring this to me now? What do your clients hope to gain if I’m able to bust these two?”  Aragorn must’ve said what the man was waiting for because he pushed the bag towards the Detective.

 “My clients would like your lab to analyze this. I’m sure you have numerous strains to compare to, but I’m positive you won’t have come across anything as strong as this. It has no scent and there are none of the usual side-effects with common cannabis, except for the relaxation, so we’ve heard. My clients run a pharmaceutical company for patients diagnosed with cancer and this,” gesturing to the bag, “is being sought out by the public in droves. Granted it’s slightly cheaper than our prescription medicine but…”

 

 “So what you’re saying is your clients are losing profit to this illegal substance and you want the competition taken out?” Aragorn takes the silence as agreement, “How did your clients come to be aware of these two and their activities?”

 

 Saruman clasped his hands together, obviously excited Aragorn finally came to this question, “One of our pharmaceutical reps divulged that one of the clinics said the patients were talking about Imladris being more-effective and also slightly cheaper, no side-effects. Detective, it’s just not legal. You have to do something.” Aragorn leans back in his chair, fingers steepled together as he went into deep thought. It’s a few moments before he responds,

 

 “I will look into this and give you a call should I need to speak to you again. If you have anything else that comes to mind…”

 

 “You will be the first to know Detective.” Both men stand up and shake hands. Aragorn then sits again and picks up the bag of weed, eyeing the contents closely. He pulls out his phone: It’s 6:45pm.

 

_*Sigh*_

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 “Master, do you think you were successful?”

 

 Saruman puts on his shades as he steps into the Escalade. His driver waiting for him to get settled before he responds,

 

 “I think so. Putting Telcontar on their trail will slow them down, hopefully buying us enough time to carry out our plan.” They weave through the busy streets of Los Angeles towards their compound.

 

  You like? Thought I’d change it up with a little shorty. Next chapter we’ll return to our lovely Trinity. I plan on working on that this weekend. There’s obviously some foreshadowing for what’s in store for our favorite elves. And if you’re wondering ‘ _When’s the sex coming_?!’ Patience young grasshoppas J


	7. Ollo Vae, Melui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas and Lily spend some quality time ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *See notes at the end of the chapter*

The sun was setting when guests started to make their exits. Frodo came out and shook my hand again, saying it was a pleasure to meet me. The Elven friends also followed suit, stating that we would see each other soon.

 

   _Man, I sure hope so, they were so interesting_.

 

 The remaining hobbits were last to leave. Pip and Merry slapped me high fives on their way out. Pip stopping to wiggle his eyebrows at Thran and Legolas and giving me an impish grin. Sam gave a nod. Liz and I (and Elladan) were all that was left of company. The men started to chat and Liz whispered in my ear (though I think the Elves heard it anyway because Legolas smiled when Liz said),

 

 “Hey, I played a game with Pip.”

 

 “Did you win?”

 

 Liz chews her bottom lip in thought, “I’m pretty confident I did, but somehow I lost.”

 

 “How much did you lose?”

 

 “50 bucks…I think he cheated.” At fifty bucks I saw Legolas try to cough off his laugh. When her attention started to divert to him, Elladan on que came over and grabbed Liz’s hand.

 

 “This whole time you spent with a short, little man…” Liz giggled. _Giggled?_ Liz never giggles, she either laughs or she doesn’t. She has that outgoing quality that I wish I could claim as part of my personality. But I can tell she likes this guy _a lot_. Elladan looks over at me, giving a world-class smile. Are _all_ Elves sexy? He says,

 

 “Lily, if you don’t mind, I would like to kidnap your friend.” His large brown eyes respectfully awaiting my reply. I respond in like with a smile,

 

 “Of course you may.” By this time, I feel rather than see (or hear) that one of my Elves has come beside me.

 

  _I’m thinking of them now as ‘my’ Elves?_ Their body heat giving them away, so quietly they step.

 

 Liz gives me the peace sign and Elladan walks her away, bending down to whisper something (probably inappropriate) in her ear and she giggles again.

 “Elladan will keep her busy tonight….hmmm probably introduces her to Imladris.” Its Thran’s low booming voice that’s vibrates against my back. I turn around and he’s watching me with an unreadable expression. “I regret I must leave you now, there’s work to do.” He leans down and gives me a kiss. I am left breathless.

 

 “ _Boe annin gwad._ Legolas will keep you company.” I tell him goodnight and watch him (and his hair) return into the mansion with unhurried grace.

 

 “The night is still young, come with me.” Legolas takes my hand and we walk up the stairs to his suite, going the opposite way from Thran’s.

 

 “What did Thran say before he left, in Sindarin right?”

 

 “Yes, it was,” he looks down at me, “He said ‘ _It is necessary for me to leave.’_ Our business doesn’t run itself and doesn’t have any downtime. Boy, does he wish he were in my place right now.”

 

 We reach Legolas’ suite. His also has double doors (which were already opened), giving a nod I walk into a small den. There are 2 large chairs on either side of a loveseat; they all face a wall that has an 80 inch flat screened tv anchored on it.

 

 “You like to watch?”

 

 Legolas smiles at me and I recover before he turns my question into something dirty,

 

 “Shows…. I mean…shows Legolas…” I’m laughing as I try to get the words out. Legolas is kind enough not to tease further and leads me to the bedroom. He also has a California King sized bed (go figure) with mounds of pillows. While Thran’s suite was neutral colors, Legolas goes towards the color route with various blends of deep yellows, warm golds and greens. I stand by the door (so he doesn’t get the impression I’m staying).

 

 “You have a nice room Legolas.” He also has a large balcony and starts closing the doors as the temperature has dropped outside. He looks over his shoulder at me, while completing the task.

 

 “Why, thank you Lily, too kind….Would you stay the night?”

 

  I take a deep breath, I’m pretty much sobered up now and not sure what to think. Wasn’t expecting that.

 

 “Well…you see…”

 

 “Would you like to take a shower?” He turns around and looks at me. I’m puzzled; Liz and I definitely weren’t planning on staying overnight. He walks over to a large mahogany dresser across from the bed and pulls out an unopened packet of white t-shirts and boxers. He throws them at me.

 

  “Here. Now there’s no excuse why you can’t stay. These are brand new, I haven’t even opened them and I have extra toothbrushes with toothpaste.” I  place the packets back onto the dresser.

 

 “Legolas I…”

 

 “Noooo…” he says softly, moving in that quick way of his. He’s cupping my face with his hands and kisses me gently, “…stay *kiss* don’t go *kiss*.” I can feel my knees turning to jelly and he picks me up honeymoon style and lays me out over the bed. I open my mouth again to speak and Legolas places a finger over my lips. Then his long fingers are splayed across my stomach, I’m pretty sure he can hear my heartbeat quick as a hummingbird’s wings.

 

 “We’re pretty confident that Liz has never had Imladris..”

 

 “Which means?” I’m trying to pay attention to what he’s saying and don’t get me wrong: I care about my friend, but dammit his hands are distracting! He looks up at me,

 

 “She’ll probably pass out after about 30 minutes. First time hitters of Imladris get overwhelmed and they usually pass out, it’s so relaxing. Elladan will take her to one of our guest bedrooms, she’ll sleep ‘til morning. So now you don’t have to feel guilty for staying…” at this point Legolas looks uncertain and pauses in his exploration of my stomach, “…unless you still want to leave, then we would take you home.”

 

  “Well Legolas,” he’s waiting still as a statue, watching my lips as I speak, “I’ve never slept over with a guy before so….”  I look away. His blue eyes are unnerving me; I feel inadequate all of a sudden and do what I do best: Close off to cover up my insecurities. Legolas half-leans his body weight over my torso and gives a peck on my nose.

 

 “Thran and I are also aware of your virginity, Love. It doesn’t change a thing.” He giving that smile he’s quickly learned I like so much, and I at least make eye contact.

 

 “Okay, “I let out a whoosh of air I didn’t know I was holding, “now that the elephant in the room has been acknowledged….can you see my hesitation in starting anything with the two of you? I wouldn’t know what I’m doing.”

 

 Legolas reaches out to twirl a thick strand of my dark curls and watches me seriously as he responds,

 

 “Oh Lily…..but we would teach you. And might I add….it would be an honor, if you allowed us to take you for the first time.” His eyes hold mine and there’s a definite moment in which the tension increases tenfold. My lower body is starting to simmer with low-throbbing sensations. Yikes. I gulp and my heart beats faster, if I were fairer skinned, I’m sure I’d be blushing. _Holy Shit!_

  “We would show you that your body is beautiful, it can do beautiful things, “Legolas leans further, his chest now on par with mine and he nips at my right ear, “and make beautiful sounds.” I’m transfixed as he mumbles against the area between the end of my ear and the beginning of my jawline,

 

 “You masturbate, right?”

 

 “ _Legolas!”_ I sit up slightly. His soft, thick hair covers my chest as he laughs quietly into my neck, it tickles a bit and I laugh too, more so from embarrassment and nerves than being ticklish. Man, this is sooo embarrassing.

Legolas doesn’t look up though and continues his ministrations; starting to kiss down my neck now, but he wants an answer,

 

 “I’m waaaating….”

 

 “Oh God,” I cover my eyes with my left hand, as the other one is trapped under the Elf’s arm, “What if I said yes?”

 

 “That would be perfectly natural.” Now he looks up with a glint in his eye, tilting his head, “What if we, Thran and I, did that for you? All the time. Wouldn’t that be awesome?”

 

 “Oh my _God_ Legolas, this is _not_ the conversation I was expecting we would have tonight!” He takes my hand away from my face. I’m laughing and he seems satisfied.

 

 “Well, we still have some things to talk about, you haven’t told us if we would be worthy of your attentions.”

 

  _Oh yes that, last time we discussed it I was being shot at. S’funny how having boyfriends becomes low priority when you’re life is at stake._

 “If I said yes, what does that mean? How does that go, with 2 Elves as boyfriends? Was this common in Middle Earth? Have you two done this before?” Legolas moves over to lie beside me, hand propping his head up. I just now noticed his shirt is slightly un-buttoned and I see a bit of his musculature, he looks down (quick he is in observation) and grabs my hand and places it inside his shirt. I can feel his warm, smooth skin and slow heartbeat.

 

 “For starters Lily, you get to have this all to yourself, hmmm? And no, polyamory wasn’t common in Middle Earth either. If any race were known for it, it would be Elves. Thran nor I have been in a polyamorous relationship before. As soon as Thran saw you…he still to this day could not explain it, he knew you were the Ring and yet…” he pauses, still holding my hand to his chest, “…you had this light about you. I had to see you for myself.  But…we don’t want to overwhelm you Lily. Whether you accept us or not, we will still protect you. I speak on Thran’s behalf. Please give us a chance.”  Aquamarine eyes wait as I process this declaration.

 

  “I’m not sure what I’m getting myself into, but…..ok.”  Quick as lighting Legolas is on his back with me laying over him. He kisses me relentlessly and I gasp for air.

 

 “Okay, okay take me here!” I say this waaaaay too fast. _Freudian much?_ Legolas smiles and I clamp my hand over my mouth, saying a muffled, “Oh my God.” Legolas takes my hand away teasing,

 

 “What was that you said?”

 

 “I mean, I would like to stay here tonight.” The aquamarine blues are smirking at me now and I say something to fill in the quiet space, “How do you know Liz hasn’t tried Imladris before?” Legolas obviously knowing what I’m trying to do indulges my questioning but begins to murmur against my collarbone,

 

 “We know everything about Liz, we make it our duty to find out everything about anyone who’s involved with you.”  I sit up, halting his progress,

 

 “Why does it matter to you and Thran so much?” Legolas looks at me finally with a serious expression as if I’ve missed something important this whole time,

 

 “ _Melui_ ….because you are the Ring.” I’m waiting for him to explain more, but apparently that’s supposed to say everything. He obliges politely when I gently push him away to sit at the edge of the bed.

 

 “So that’s pretty much the only reason you guys like me? Because I’m this Ring?” Legolas opens his mouth to protest but I grab the packets, needing a small break from these sudden emotions of insecurity.

 

 “I’m going to take that shower now.” And go into the bathroom, closing the door.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 Its 45 minutes later when I open the door. Steam wafting into the bedroom. I expect to see Legolas right where I left him but the bed is empty. I fold my clothes into a ball and lay them on the dresser. Not sure what to do with myself, I sit on the bed. Never did I imagine I would be in a mansion with elves that could probably have any woman in the world and yet they want me. Me? Galadriel said the Ring was evil, but when it came through the vortex, it bonded with my soul. I was chosen for whatever reason the ‘Valar’ knows but that it didn’t mean I was evil. My ‘light’ as Legolas calls it dampens the Rings potential for destruction. However its minions know it’s here and will forever be on the hunt, which is why all of these people have vowed to protect me. Thran and Legolas having more underlying feelings was a bonus in Galadriel’s eyes. She seems like she knows what she’s talking about. So even though she isn’t here, the woman was able to help me sort out my confusion, somewhat.

 

 “ _Melui,_ are you ok?” I see Legolas’ feet in my field of vision. Dammit, the man even has beautiful feet too! I look up; he’s changed his clothes similar to mine with a t-shirt and long light-weight pants. I sigh looking up at him,

 ‘What does that mean ‘ _Melui_ ’? He comes to sit next to me,

 

 “It means ‘sparking light’ in Sindarin. Are you ok? I didn’t mean to offend you.”

 

 “No, I had time to think about it while I showered. I’ll be honest I don’t understand it all, but I’m sure with time it will make sense.”

 

 “Of course.” Legolas gets up to turn off the lights. The moonlight now trying to peak through the thick curtains, my eyes have yet to adjust but I’m sure Legolas can see just fine. He walks to the other side of the bed. I hear him throwing down the excess pillows onto the floor and pulling off the covers. I stand to open the other side of the comforter and slide in. The thread count for these sheets must be in the thousands, it feels like butter on my skin.

 

 “This feels good. Is that what you usually wear to bed Legolas?” I hear slight rustling and I’m pulled with gentle strength against a solid column of warm flesh. His chin placed gently on my head.

 

 “Mmm…your hair smells good.” A low murmur as I hear a whiff being taken, “I usually sleep naked. But I thought it would make you feel more comfortable if I had clothes on.” I can hear the smile in his voice, asshole.

 

 “Well uh, yes thank you for thinking of my comfort.” It’s a few minutes as my heart settles back to normal. I’m becoming accustomed to the polar opposite of Legolas’ frame to time. He’s long-limbed and I feel like a mite next to him, but I don’t mind. When I realize he’s not going to try anything other than holding me I relax further, the last thing I hear before I drift to dreamland is a tenor voice saying,

 

  _“Ollo vae, Melui. Ollo vae.”  *Sleep well, Sparking Light. Sleep well.*_

 

 

 Aw shit, Lily just decided to give it a try! So too sappy? Not sappy enough? Legolas and Lily needed some quality time. I don’t want the pace of this story to get stagnant so there will be some action in the coming chapters.


	8. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning-after (sort of), Liz gives our boys a talking to.

 

 

 I usually toss and turn through the night, when I’m sleeping in my own bed. I can say I’m also one of those weird people who don’t sleep well in others’ beds. However, my eyes open to soft sunlight streaming through the curtains. I take stock of my physical state and notice I haven’t moved an inch since I had fallen asleep. Legolas’ breath fans intermittently against my neck, seems he moved my hair upwards on the pillow sometime last night (I probably looking like a troll doll). His arm still has me firm against his chest. There is enough give though that I chance turning around so that I can face him. It’s surprising he’s still asleep. I take advantage of the situation and place my hand on his chest, feeling the beat of his heart. His hair half covering his face, I tentatively brush aside the obstruction and see his full lips are slightly closed. They’re a dark-pink hue and I immediately think of whether this is the same shade he becomes when aroused….I look down and lift the covers slightly. I then roll my eyes.

 

  _Right Lily, like you can see through his clothes….no morning wood…do Elves get morning wood?_

 It’s nice to have some moments to myself so I can think. Legolas is very persuasive and it’s hard to turn him down. He uses his body as a weapon. So I take stock in what just occurred last night: I agreed to a relationship with not just one, but two men and not just any men…Elves who have enhanced physical abilities and somehow I’m caught up in this shit storm of weirdness called Middle Earth, the Fellowship and this Ring. The Ring has bonded with my soul and it’s up to these people to forever protect me from the evil forces…

 

  _‘…Of Hordak!’_ I laugh quietly, the kind of laugh that has you shaking because hooo…where did _that_ come from? I am such a nerd. And dammit, I woke up the baby.

 

 “Hmm…what’s s’funny _melui_?” Legolas bleary-eyed gaze is still refocusing on my face. I’m grinning because this is the most vulnerable state that I’ve been able to witness; it makes him seem very human. When I don’t respond, he pulls me closer to him and gives a slow pec to my forehead. I stop laughing and my eyes glance up at him.

 

 “It’s an inside joke.” Legolas’ brow furrows,

 

 “With whom? Yourself?”  I smile.

 

 “You think I’m weird now huh?”  Legolas kisses my cheek and beings to graze small circles across my back with his hand,

 

 “If this is what weird is…she’s all mine.” He kisses me slowly on the lips, drawing out the suction noise we make together. 

 

 “Mmmm.” It’s all I can say, caught up in the moment of Kissdom. I jerk unceremoniously as his cell phone rings on the nightstand behind Legolas. He captures my lips and again and resumes his task of conquering me.

 

 “Don’t worry about it,” his tenor is an octave lower in the morning, just shy of baritone…nice, “they’ll leave a message.” Legolas now fully awake grabs my hip and presses it closer to his frame and _hello_ …morning wood has arrived.

 

 “When you’re ready,” he looks at me through lowered eyelids, “it’s all yours Sweetheart. All you have to say is yes.”

 

 I want to crawl inside myself, this is the most brazen thing I’ve done, totally out of my depth here. Nice to know he isn’t pressing the issue (pun intended). He laughs softly and starts to kiss me again, I’m getting very hot and the comforter is becoming stifling. I place my hand on his chest while he murmurs encouragement, then…

 

 Strong pounds on the door interrupt our sensual party, I make a small yelp and Legolas’ hands reflexively grab me tighter to him. Then there’s a low torrent of another language (I’m coming accustomed to recognizing it’s Sindarin) in sharp, staccato breaks. Legolas sighs loudly and responds in kind. Even though I may not understand this language, somehow I could tell when expletives are being produced. And both parties were being free with them. There’s another response from behind the door and Legolas looks down at me with resignation. He kisses me once more and says,

 

 “Your Thran is here…” and unceremoniously flops onto his stomach face turning away from me, covering my chest with his hair. He responds again to the voice at the door and it opens. A few moments later, Thran comes through the bedroom with thunderous expression. His storm is brewing and he walks over to stare strongly at Legolas’ back. When he turns his eyes to mine however, he softens and comes to sit on the bed.

 

 “Lily, how did you sleep?” If his voice came in a bottle, I’d pour it into my bathtub and bathe in it.

 

 “I slept well actually…thank you.” Thran leans over my torso and places his hand in the small space between myself and Legolas’ frame. He kisses my cheek and pulls away, eyeing me.

 

 “What Thran?” He pursed his lips (somehow it doesn’t look gay on his face), reaches out and runs his long fingers through my wild array of hair,

 

 “I was thinking how good you look in the morning, in bed. But not in mine.” I hear a murmur in Sindarin to my right as Legolas responds in his pillow.

 

 “Regardless of the fact your door was closed, there are pressing matters to attend to. I would not have interrupted if it wasn’t important.” Thran responded in dry tone in English and then returned his attentions to me,

 

 “Lily, would you like to join me for breakfast?” He stands away from the bed, with his hand out. I pull off the covers; Thran looks down at my attire with a raised brow, “Nice pajamas.”  I slide off the bed and look back at Legolas’ form in the bed. Thran dismisses my attentions, while leading me out the room,

 

 “Don’t mind him; he’s not appropriately to come downstairs at the moment. Your friend is still here and I’m sure you wouldn’t want her to see his erection.”

 

  I give a wide-eyed look to see Thran’s profile finds my surprise amusing. I hear Liz before I see her. She is being entertained still by Elladan. His long, dark hair covering part of Liz’s back, they’re talking closely and then Liz bursts out laughing. Her eyes go wide mid-laugh when she sees me enter the kitchen with Thran. She gives me the quick glance over that females do to each other and I realize it’s because I still have Legolas’ clothes on.

 

 “Good morning Sunshine!” Liz leaves Elladan’s abruptly and take my hand, guiding me away from Thran and Elladan’s curious looks. Liz yells over her shoulder,

 

 “We’ll be right back guys!”

 

 “What are we doing Liz?” For a tiny gal, Liz can be a force to be reckoned with when she’s determined. Dragging me all the way to the den, she whirls around, with hands on her hips. I think I’m about to be interrogated.

 

  “So?”

 

  “So what?”

 

 “Why do you have someone else’s pjs on? Did you fuck one of them?” I bite my lower lip and un-successfully try to hide my persistent grin. Liz takes my shoulders in her petite hands and shakes me good-naturedly,

 

 “Oh my god, which one did you fuck? It wasn’t both at the same time?!” Was it Thran? Talk to me!” She has me laughing now and I put her out of her misery.

 

 “No Liz, no fucking occurred last night or this morning.” _Although this morning was getting there,_ “Legolas let me borrow some of his clothes so I could take a shower and I stayed the night in his bed.”  I answered the arched red brow,

 

 “We just cuddled…anyway, what were _you_ doing with Elladan last night?” Liz puts up a hand, “We are not discussing my virtue because it’s non-existent…however yours is…I assume, still intact.”

 

 I push past Liz and let out a sigh. This is why I don’t tell a lot of people about me, once they find out I’m a virgin. I think I’m not taken seriously and even worse, treated like a porcelain doll.

 

 “Liz, I can take care of myself. You don’t have to be so overprotective.” Liz comes into my field of vision and takes one of my hands…

 

 “Girl, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you…but your first time can be overwhelming and you can get really attached to the guy. In this case you have two of them and, I dunno…I just don’t want you to get hurt.”  She made sure to be annoyingly close so I can see her green eyes were sincere. She’s hard to stay mad at for long.

 

 “So I would share the juicy details, but there aren’t any. Elladan is hot and I like how he thinks, the total package. You _have_ to promise you won’t tell anyone what I’m about to tell you.” I give her an innocent look, I’m pretty sure I know what she’s about to say.

 

 “We smoked the most awesome shit I’ve ever tried!” Though I’m not a good actress, I think I’m rather convincing in my indignation (one of the perks of being considered a prude),

 

 “ _Liz_ , you did coke?!”

 

 “Psh.” Liz links her hand through my arm and we walk very slowly back towards the kitchen, “no Silly, no one fucks with _that_ shit anymore. This is grade A weed.” Imladris, I’m curious to how she felt.

 

 “So how did it feel?”

 

 “Well, Elladan and I were talking and then we started making out, he stops and asks if I smoked weed and occasionally I do.” I give her an incredulous look, “What? I don’t do it around the apartment and I didn’t know if you’d freak out. But now that you’re involved with these guys…geez had to go and get yourself some bad boys….I digress…so I take a hit and whoa…it’s like being slapped in the face with a cloud of euphoria. I’m like soooo chill I could care less about making out then. Elladan asked if I was ok and I said sure, at least I think I actually responded out loud. Then I fell asleep and Elladan woke me up this morning offering to make me breakfast.”

 

 “Wow, so exciting Liz.” I say dryly.

 

 “See?” She pokes at my side where I’m ticklish, “I’m not perfect, and I passed out on a hit of weed, like a rookie. You know what though? I’m not groggy, I don’t have the munchies and I don’t smell like medicated grass. It’s the weed without the side-effects.” I begin to hear Thran’s low voice along with Legolas and Elladan.

 

 “So I take it you’re going to get more?”

 

 “Shit yea!” Liz leaves me and heads over to Thran and Legolas. Thran looks over her head to me and gives a smirk, my eyes go wide because I think I know what she’s about to do.

 

 “Um…Gentlemen? If you would be so kind I need to speak to you out by the pool.” Liz leaves and apparently expects to be followed.

 

 “Well Greenleaf, “Thran drawls, “we had better not keep her waiting.” I come over to walk with him and he stops mid-stride,

 

 “Sweetheart, your friend is concerned for your well-being; she just wants to make sure that we have good intentions towards you.” Legolas comes up and hugs me from behind, making me laugh,

 

 “Please allow her to verbally threaten us, it’s adorable.”

 

 “Yes,” Thran says good-naturedly, skimming his finger along my jaw-line, “it’s nice to know that you have people who care about you.” They walk away from me, I suddenly miss the warmth Legolas provided and hope Liz lets them off the hook easy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Thran’s POV

 

  Lily’s friend waited for us around the corner. I smile on the inside; she truly is adorable, with her 110 lbs frame and shock of short red hair. Her cool composure is a mask for righteous protectiveness, on behalf of her best friend. Elladan shared that Liz enjoyed Imladris and wanted more when he could ‘score’ some for her. Legolas and I sit at the table that our Elven friends were sitting at yesterday. Liz chooses to stand; short people tend to do that. I sit and cross my legs, treating this as a business meeting. Legolas just this shy of lounging in his chair.

 

 “Before we begin, I want to thank you for inviting Lily and I to your home, it’s beautiful.” She steps forward and plants her hands palms down on the table, semi-leaning over Legolas and me, “But if you break Lily’s heart I will hunt you down and keep your balls in jars full of clear liquid. Got it? Oh yes another thing: She’s a virgin, if you didn’t already know, so you _better_ be gentle with her!”

 

 Legolas and I are quiet and allow the moment for Liz sink in. Of course we wouldn’t _dream_ of harming our Lily. All the same, from what I’ve observed, human men can be quite callous. It’s understandable that Liz would be wary of us. Were we but human men, she would definitely have something to worry about. Legolas looks at Liz appreciatively and breaks the silence,

 

 “Liz, we want to thank you for your concern. Your earnest plan of action has not gone unheard, should Lily be harmed by us. But she will not, I would give my life for her.” At this point Legolas stands and walks around the table and puts out his hand to shake hers, “You have my word.”

 

 “And mine.” I add.

 

 “We will not hurt Lily and we will be gentle in all things concerning her. She couldn’t ask for a better friend.” Legolas leans down and gives a pec to the top of her hand. I also stand and give a bow. Liz is quiet for a moment, not expecting the grandeur presentation of our sincerity.

 

 “Ok that was very dramatic.”

 

 “Make no mistake Liz, we mean what we say, do not take our word lightly.” I look down at her and give a taste of what Merry calls my ‘serious King face’. Whatever she was about to say, she’s momentarily speechless and changes tactic to say,

 

 “No harm no foul, so far….I’ll be watching.” I give a nod as does Legolas and she leads us back into the kitchen. Elladan is washing dishes while Lily eats breakfast. She stops chewing and tries to gage the recent conversation by reviewing our faces. Legolas and I give her nothing, of course. Chalk it up to hundreds of years of practice. Liz goes over to Elladan, offering to help. We step over to Lily,

 

 “While I regret to see you go, we have some unforeseen complications Lily. After today, we ‘ll have to minimize our contact for a while.” My hands are aching to touch her, but not now, we have a date with a Detective.

 

 “Oh? Does it involve me?” She’s just so cute with her wild curls barely contained by a hairband, looking up at Legolas and I.

 

 “It involves you _in_ directly,” Legolas responds, “when you were shot at in the restaurant...” Lily frowns, “we were questioned by a Detective. Thran received a call this morning that he would like us to come down to the station for questioning.”

 

 “We also received a tip from an insider that the Detective is setting up detail to watch us for a time. The farther away from you we can get the cops, the better.”  Lily is taking all of this in while drinking what’s left of her coffee,

 

 “So is this the part where I resume my usual day-to-day behaviors and wait for you two to call?”

 

 “Yes.” We reply at the same time. Lily doesn’t have a chance to respond as Liz has come over by this time.

 

 “ _Girl_ , do you mind if we leave? I have a 2pm Birkram Yoga class to attend. I didn’t plan on us staying overnight.” Liz gives Elladan a smile and he gives a small wave from the sink. Lily changes back into her clothes and we see them off, soon as they are no longer visible. Legolas turns to me,

 

 “What did Boromir say?”

 

 “He said that he overheard Telcontar assigning two sergeants to watch us for the next 2 months. Also that he plans on having us in for questioning.”

 

 “Shit.” I look to see Legolas seems almost concerned. I am as well; he must have a valid reason from having us come in.

 

 “Yes, let’s get this over with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, not sure how I feel about this chapter, a little 'meh'. Also, no action but it's coming. Hope you enjoy some aspect of this chapter, enjoy and feel free to leave feedback. Oh yeah, man making a fanfic is like having a baby, you have to nurture it and shit, it's a lot of work, but hopefully by the end of this you can say the baby is pretty :)   
> I have like 3 things in the work, but plot prevails! Later.


	9. Obviously On Drugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our blonde boys get questioned. More characters introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Crawls from under a rock* Hey you guys!! Well shitballs! Some papers and a mid-term later, here we are! :)   
> I also have Chapter 10 and I planned originally to post 9 & 10 at the same time, but I felt guilty with how long it's been since the last update so I went ahead and posted Chapter 9 now. (Chapter 10 being worked on tomorrow at work...I know, sooo bad ;P and this weekend.)   
> PS: Wondering if anyone will get the indirect reference to an online 'thing' with Thranduil if they 'see' it?   
> Here's hoping you enjoy!

 

 

1:30pm:

 

 Oropherion and Greenleaf arrived separately. Their background checks showed a couple of residences between them and Aragorn wasn’t sure why he thought this, but he expected them to come in together.

 Boromir offered to assist in the questioning. Since Greenleaf arrived first, he was guided into the Interrogation room. After he was settled,  Greenleaf’s offered something to drink (which is declined), says he doesn’t smoke and waits patiently for Aragorn. The Detective watches him from behind the 2 way mirror. Greenleaf thrums long fingers to his own beat. His build while lithe, moved with control and Aragorn could tell this man had no problem handling himself in a fist fight. Even with the expensive suit, the outward cultured appearance couldn’t completely mask the wildness lurking inside. He was shaken from his thoughts when he realized Greenleaf seemed to be watching him with a small smile. He shook off the notion that he could actually be seen, just a luck glance in the right area, is all.  The Detective squints grey eyes and Greenleaf looks away absently at the door.

 

 “Detective, he’s ready for you.” For being a cop, Boromir is consistently upbeat; _Aragorn wonders what the trick is_. Walking past the Sargent, he gestures to the camera,

 

 “Make sure this thing’s recording.”

 

 The room is functional, not too big or too small. There are no windows, except for the double-sided glass and the small window on the door, giving someone a slit view of the occupant(s) inside. Aragorn pulls up a chair and sits; he pulls out the bag of Imladris from his pocket and places it on the table. If Greenleaf is surprised, he shows no signs and just watches placidly.

 

 “Greenleaf.”

 

 “Detective.”

 

 “Do you know what this is?” He watches Greenleaf turn attention away from the bag and looks him in the eyes,

 

  “You know Detective, no hello? How are you today…?”

 

 “You know damn well Greenleaf I don’t have time for preliminaries,” Aragorn interrupts gruffly, while shuffling several papers and folders together,

 

“Then may I ask why I am here today?”  If anyone could play innocent, Legolas Greenleaf is one of the masters; he probably knows the power that he welds with those blue eyes, disgusting. So Aragorn points to the Imladris and repeats his original question,

 

 “Do you know what this _is_?”  Greenleaf returns his gaze onto the bag; his eyebrows rose in permission to view the contents closer. Aragorn gave a small nod and watched as the man picked up the bag, squeezing the contents from the outside and sniffing slightly. When the bag was placed back onto the table, Greenleaf responded,

 

 “No Detective, I’m afraid I don’t.” Aragorn rolls his eyes, “However, although it looks like potpourri, feels like potpourri…it doesn’t have a scent and therefore, cann _ot_ be potpourri.”

 

 “Jesus Chri..”

 

 “It’s marijuana isn’t it….” Aragorn raises a brow, Greenleaf is definitely playing with him, and there’s nothing he could do about it, “…I say this because you wouldn’t pull me away from running my company over potpourri or herbs, correct?”  The Detective crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, viewed the perfect smile on the man’s face.

 

  _Pretty little shit._

 “Let’s play your game Greenleaf and go with your hypothesis being accurate. Do you sell this product?”

 Greenleaf was smart enough to not goad the man further and responded plainly, shaking his blond head,

 

 “No Det. Telcontar, I don’t sell drugs…I’ve never done drugs in my life. Am I dismissed? I have a merger meeting tentatively scheduled and would like to make it.”  Aragorn frowned; he had nothing substantial to hold Greenleaf, besides there were more pictures with Oropherion. So reluctantly he dismissed Greenleaf who politely advised should he hear anything, he would give Aragorn a call.

 

 Oropherion however was even less cooperative. When he brought out the Imladris; Aragorn also spanned out the pictures of the brown-haired man passing a bag to another man with the money transfer. Then the money transfer between Oropherion and the brown-haired man.

 

 “Care to tell me about these?”

 

 Oropherion was also good with his poker face and picked up the pictures, eyeing them in silence. He placed them back on the table and crossed his hands in front of him. He answers in that low voice,

 “This doesn’t become you Detective.”

 

 “Excuse me?”

 

 Oropherion continued, as if growing bored talking to a child, “I wouldn’t have thought someone of your character would resort to these measures. Trying to catch me in illegal activity.”  Aragorn leaned over, finger stabbing onto the photos,

 

 “For the record Oropherion, my people didn’t take these pictures; they were brought to my attention by another party. However I find it interesting you’re not answering my question.”

 The other man was silent; his eyes returned the direct stare that Aragorn was delivering. When he did respond, the words were respectful, the tone was not:

 

 “Detective Telcontar, you have nothing to charge me with officially. So if you’d be so kind, there’s the rest of the _afternoon_ I’d like to enjoy. Otherwise I need to speak to my lawyer.” Oropherion pulled out his shades and put them on.

 

Conversation ended, apparently.

 

  _He also said the L word._

Another failed questioning, if Aragorn didn’t know better…it almost seemed like Oropherion intentionally slapped him in the face with his hair in passing.

 

 __________________________________

 

_2 and a half months later….._

His department was truly _in_ capable of running a simple Detail. After two months of ‘We got nothin’ Boss.’ and, ‘They’re clean, nothing out of the ordinary.” Aragorn decided if he wanted something done right, he’d do it his damn self. It was as if Oropherion and Greenleaf _knew_ they were being watched, which meant that someone on the force was on their payroll.

 

 “A penny for your thoughts Detective.” A quiet, gentle voice pulled him out of his musings. He looked across to see recently promoted Detective Arwen Evenstar watching him, her patient, blue eyes waiting. He grudgingly agreed to let her shadow him for a couple of weeks, at the request of the Chief. And yes, he was a ‘lone wolf’ as they say but overall he didn’t mind. You have to ‘pay it forward’ as was done to him when the Chief (back then a Detective) allowed him to shadow his moves. Evenstar was a bright young woman who diligently worked herself through the ranks with tenacity and he had to admit he found her attractive.

 She wasn’t a brown-noser (like Boromir) and rarely had any grievances brought to his attentions. She showed up, did her work and did it well. She also unwittingly made him a bit uncomfortable, shattering his professional isolation. When he didn’t reply right away, just staring, she gave a smile.

 

_Maybe she’s not so un-witting after all._

He cleared his throat twice, “Ahem I was …thinking about the time devoted observing these people and if it’s even worth it.” He noticed a small strand of dark hair escaped from her tightly-wound bun.

 

 “Well…is it?”

 

 “Huh?”

This woman, in her still confidence, had a timeless beauty that unnerved him. Instead of speaking, Evenstar pointed across the mostly empty lot of industrial buildings across the street to a non-descript door.

 

 “It’s ….not sure….maybe we should call it a night.” He went to turn the keys in the ignition when he felt a hand clasp onto his forearm.

 

 “Look, Det. Telcontar.”

 

 He looked up to see the door had finally opened. Saruman emerged with a briefcase, followed by a hulking beast of a man with dark hair who was dragging a small statured individual along with him. They all headed over to a black SUV. Aragorn counted 5 seconds before starting the unmarked cruiser and trailing them. He tried to ignore the lingering warmth where Evenstar’s hand had touched him.

 After failing to catch Oropherion and Greenleaf in any suspicious activity, Aragorn turned his attentions to the individual who brought all of this to light. He studied law back in the day and never in hell recalled interning at a law firm based out of an un-marked building. His intuition was usually spot on and something about the lawyer wasn’t right. The good thing about trailing in Los Angeles is that there’s so much activity going on that the trailee is usually unaware they are being followed (unless you’re paparazzi). Aragorn played it cool, he also for some reason wanted to make an impression on Evenstar. The traffic was a bit light for a Thursday evening, so he was fine with conversation when she spoke,

 

 “Why did you forgo a career as an attorney to work on the Force?” He glanced briefly at her profile; she kept her eyes on the road as his 2nd field of vision should Saruman and Co take a sudden turn,

 

“Why do you want to know Detective? You have access to many files now that you’re one of us, I’m sure you’ve read my profile by now.”

 

 “Yes, but I like to hear it in your own words.”  The SUV had turned onto Interstate 10 going eastbound. After Aragorn merged onto the highway he responded,

 

 “Ok fair enough: I didn’t like what I was seeing. I just couldn’t deal with the bullshit politics, no matter how much I would potentially get paid. It wasn’t worth it. I wanted to be able to say I made an honest day’s work helping people and sleep at night…”

Evenstar didn’t respond, she just observed him, so intense as if trying to stain him in her memory. Aragorn usually didn’t mind companionable silences, he found Evenstar rather intriguing ….but maybe letting her shadow him had been a bad idea…

 

 “Evenstar, did I say something to offend you?” He had to concentrate on driving so he couldn’t see her facial expression.

 

 “No, you just remind me of someone I knew…….. a long time ago…..he would’ve made the same decision.”

 

 They followed as Saruman’s SUV took a right off the freeway into a dilapidated neighborhood. Aragorn parked the car and turned off the lights just as the SUV put on the breaks about 100 yards away. Saruman’s big man got out of the car and opened the back seat to pull out the scrawny figure whose arms were flailing about, only to shove them against the vehicle. Aragorn leaned forward.

 

  _Now this was getting interesting._

 Aragorn and his partner (funny how he thought of her that way already) gave a slight nod and exited the car slowly and quietly, all Aragorn could hear was raspy squeals and some semblance of “Shut the fuck up!” But other than that, being this far away was getting them nowhere. Luckily, this neighborhood seemed to have its share of suspect activities as no one so much as drew a curtain to see what the commotion was. With guns drawn, the Detectives crouched low, hiding behind an old truck which was as close as they dared to be, without being found out. There was only moonlight to aid Aragorn’s vision, so he could only make out the shapes of the unaware performers, but he could hear fine.

 

 

 “Please…..please Weesz don’t want any troublez! Ah!” Scrawny man received a smack to the face by the burly one.

 

 “Telcontar, should we engage?” Evenstar whispered. Aragorn raised a hand and shook his head slightly.

 

 By this time, the scrawny man had slid down the side of the SUV, clutching his face and whimpering pathetically,

 

 “Please…We didn’t do anything, we swears it!!” Burley man bent low and pointed a finger in his face,

 

 “Then you better have something valuable to say to Saruman.”

 

 Saruman chose this time to exit the SUV, adjusting the lapels on his suit; he looked about and came around to where the man was cowering,

 

 “I can’t say I’m happy to see you. Even here you manage to reside in the dullest of environments. What have I told you about visiting the compound?” The scrawny man didn’t respond at first, Saruman snapped his fingers and the burly man picked up the cowering victim by the back of his shirt.

 

 “Answer him when he’s speaking to you!”

 

 “Please….we are sorry, we thought since we were close by, it would be oks!” The man still covering his face with his hands.

 

 “Come now Uruk, let the man down so he can gather himself.”  When the thin man no longer felt threatened, he removed his hands from his face and looked up at Saruman.

 

 “We know we are wrongesz, and we’ll never dos it again…we had to tell you …it is here.”

 

 “Where?”

 

 “In this city…but we don’t know for sure…” Aragorn gave Evenstar a quizzical look.

 

  _What the fuck are they talking about?_

“So, you risk my operation by showing up on my doorstep to tell me that it is in the city?” Aragorn heard a low laugh, “Of _course_ we know it’s here, we need to know _where_?” Saruman takes off his shades and leans down,

 

 “Well? My patience is growing thin, speak up!” The grounded occupant shook his head rapidly, “Wez don’t know exactly, but it’s getting stronger!!”

 

 The thinner man squealed when Uruk grabbed him by the throat, pinning him against the SUV, sneering close to his face, “This is shit Gollum!!” and threw him forcefully to the ground. Aragorn observed Saruman’s relaxed stance and heard a sigh,

 

 “Come Uruk…and _you_...” he leans into this Gollum who shrinks backwards, “had better have something worth my attention next time. Or I won’t be able to stop Uruk from what he wants to do to you.” Gollum scrambled on his hands and knees to plead,

 

 “Oh we thank you for your grace, wez won’t disappoint you againz.”

 

 Gollum was bereft of any further acknowledgement from the lawyer, who returned to the SUV and sped off, leaving him in a small cloud of dust. After a few moments of seeing Gollum wallow pitifully, Aragorn gave Evenstar a nod, they emerged from their hiding place to advance onto him.

 

 “Hey.”

 

 Gollum jerked from his fetal position, putting his hands in front of his face, “We swears it!!! We will not fail! Please Master…please!!”  Aragorn bent down to eye-level to him and spoke quietly,

 

 “My name is Det. Telcontar, this is Det. Evenstar….are you ok? What is your name?” Even though they already knew his name through observation, Aragorn felt it appropriate to let the civilian provide this on his own.

 

 Gollum stopped fidgeting and let Aragorn view his face fully. His skin was very pale in the moonlight, eyes abnormally large as he blinked slowly. Aragorn repeated himself again, also including Evenstar. Gollum looked to both of them and squinted,

 

 “You looks familiar to us-ezz?”

 

Aragorn looked about him, “Who else are you referring to?” Gollum started coughing as if he had something in his throat. And turned a rotten smile onto his inquisitor,

 

 “There’s no one elsez, just us-ezz…” he crawled a little closer to Aragorn, who decided it would make sense to stand up, “…oh!...oh! weeez remember nows….” Gollum tapped his temple, “…ask us what your name izzez?

 

 Aragorn was thoroughly confused; he turned to Evenstar who just shrugged. He turned back to Gollum, deciding to play along, the guy was obviously on drugs, and he looked terrible. But maybe they could get some useful information if he played along…maybe.

 

 “Ok, what is my name?”

 

 Gollum made a dramatic pause and almost shouted, “Strider! Strider, Strider!! We remembers nowzez!…” he was turning in place clapping his hands in a childlike manner, obviously very pleased with himself. Aragorn was silent. _How in the world did this guy know his middle name?_ As much as he wanted to inquire how this Gollum knew this information, he had to remember the objective. Evenstar stepped forward,

 

 “Gollum, what did those men want with you?” Gollum halted in his celebration to peer at the woman, she was very pretty, too pretty to be anywhere around here…with one eye squinted tight he responded,

 

 “We don’t know who you are talking about, there’s no men herezez.”

 

 “We know, we watched them drive away, what did they want?” Aragorn stepped closer, for some reason he didn’t like this guy standing too close to Evenstar. Gollum stood (or his version of standing, which consisted of almost standing upright and hunched shoulders with head bowed) he came up to Evenstar’s chin. Gollum shook his rather large head,

 

 “Nopes, we can’t tell, it’s a secret….hee,hee,heeeee!”

 

 “This is hopeless Evenstar, let’s go.” They were obviously talking to someone whose elevator didn’t go all the way to the top, whatever he was being shaken down for; Gollum was at least intelligent enough to not say anything. Another dead end.

 

 “Detective,” Evenstar reached into her pocket to produce a business card, she reached out for him to provide one, “Gollum, if you have any information on the ….gentlemen you were speaking to earlier?…Give myself or Det. Telcontar a call, ok?” Her soft but firm voice captivated his attention. He looked down at the cards and picked them delicately from her fingers, strolling away from the pair into the night. Once they returned to the car and drove away, Aragorn made another observation,

 

 “What a strange human being.”  He chanced a glance at Evenstar, who was busy looking out the highway but sighed in response,

 

 “Something like that.”


	10. Elevate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thran quality time and other things ;P  
> **See end of chapter for notes**

 

It’s. Been. Three. Months.

It’s been three months since I’ve seen Thran or Legolas.

It’s been _two_ months since I’ve heard either of their voices. Legolas “cheated” as he labeled it, called and wanted to say hi, that he and Thran missed me and it won’t be too long now. They just wanted to be sure some ‘detail’ had run its course….or whatever.

It’s been one month since I received a hand-written letter from Thran, his handwriting showing confident yet relaxed swirls, I liked seeing my name in his cursive.

 

  _‘Dear Lily,_

_It is my understanding, that hand-written letters are not common forms of communication in these times. Where I come from (unless face-to-face), this was our form of communication most-preferred. I write you in hopes that although we haven’t spoken in several weeks, you will still uphold this to the same value as with a call. You are whom I think of when I sleep at night and when I awake in the morning. Do understand that our temporary departure is but that: Temporary. I cannot wait until you are in my arms and I can see your light that you don’t yet understand you possess. Never underestimate yourself and my depths of affection that I hold for you. There is no one else on this earth that I would rather spend my time with (other than my Middle-Earth comrades, of course *wink*). You cannot begin to fathom the excitement I contain for when we meet…there is so much we want to show you. Sleep at night knowing you are more than cherished, you are my Queen._

_Nin Mallos (My Golden Flower)_

_Thranduil_

 After I read the letter, I stared at the words for a few moments; drinking in the time he took out of his day to put his thoughts to tangible expression. I got misty-eyed, of course, so romantic. Man, if this doesn’t work out, I think these elves have totally ruined me for anyone else. Who could compete with that?

 

Liz has been keeping me quite busy, making me sign up for Birkram Yoga and go to classes 3 times a week; she said it would help my flexibility when I do the ‘nasty’.

 

 I rolled my eyes, “You are dumb Liz.” She laughs in response and winks,

 

 “I may be dumb but practical Beyotch. You’re going to thank me later.” I was also coerced into drinking this vitamin-fused drink (that leaves a shitty aftertaste) that I now have every morning, at first when I tried it, I almost threw up,

 

 “Gah…ugh Liz!! What the hell!”

 

 “I know, tastes like Satan’s ass. Drink up, you’ll get used to it.” She brings the concoction back to my hands and I pinch my nose as I down the liquid to the last drops.

 “Thadda girl!.” She pats my back as I cough through the aftermath. She’s been texting and calling Elladan, whose excuse as to why she can’t see him (or I see the guys for that matter) because they’re abroad for business. We leave out at the same time, her to class and me to the coffee shop.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 It’s half-way into my shift. I’m in the back inventory room when one of my co-workers comes to me,

 

 “Hey Lil’ …there’s someone here to see you.”

 

I’m on a small ladder, reaching for a box of sugar when I look down at her excited face, I squint my eyes because I was too busy concentrating on not falling to hear what she said,

 

 “What?” She waits until I step down,

 

 “There’s this... man asking for you.” I walk with her to the edge of the room, looking out towards the sitting area. Two of my co-workers giggling in front of a man who’s sitting one of the smaller tables in the corner. His back is to me but my hearts jumps a beat, no one else has long blonde hair like that. As if he can sense my thoughts, Thran has turned around to watch me with a smirk. He stands, I can only hear the timbre of his voice as he says something polite (yet dismissive) to the girls. I walk over to him; he stretches out his hand for mine.

 

 “Lily.” His eyes darken as he lowers his lips to kiss the back of my hand. It doesn’t escape me that his lips linger, never breaking eye contact. I’m very aware that majority of the un-occupied workers are watching this transaction.

 “Thran….it’s been a while.” I was going for firm and un-affected, what came out was soft and breathy, like Marilyn Monroe-esque.

 

_Dammit._

 “When does your shift end?”  Looking at the wall clock, it’d be about 30 minutes. I relay this information to Thran and he tilts his head thoughtfully.

 

 “Very well, I will come to retrieve you in 30 minutes. Would you mind going for a walk with me?” I raise an eye brow; it’s a moon-less night and a bit chilly.

 

 “Thran, I didn’t necessarily dress to be outside,” he glances down at my work attire, consisting of dress slacks and short-sleeved top, “I can stop by the apartment real quick and change…”

 

 “That won’t be necessary,” he interrupts, politely; “I will take care of you.”

 

_Pushy, pushy._

“Ok Thran.” He responds with a smile, placing his hand on the back of my head and gliding down through my waves to rest gently on my neck, apparently feeling my pulse. Then he walks out of the shop.

 

Thirty minutes later, Thran drives me in his opulent Mercedes to Silver Lake Meadow Park off I-5. He insisted I stay put while he walked around to open the door for me.

 

 “How chivalrous, thank you Thran.”  He gives me another of his smirks,

 

 “The pleasure is all mine _Mallos._ ” He takes off his jacket and places it around my shoulders, I’m dwarfed in it but feel residual body and it keeps me warm. We begin to walk along one of the pathways along the man-made lake for 10 minutes. It’s nice because although Thran scares me in a way, I feel protected and don’t have the urge to fill in the silence. Looking up at him, I can see the profile of his face.  He’s in deep thought, as if he has something important to say but not sure how it will be perceived. I break his train of thought when I grab his hand. He looks down,

 

 “Lily, I know we haven’t spent a lot of time together…but I am here now. I know I make you nervous sometimes, yes?” He squeezes my hand lightly. I gulp and respond,

 

 “Yes, you do make me nervous.”

 

 “Why?” He’s doing that head tilt again and it’s so adorable, but I must stay focused.

 “I’m sure this isn’t the first time you’ve heard this but…you’re very intense Thran.” He’s listening and also trying not to chuckle, “Everything you do is with purpose, I don’t think there’s an idle bone in your body….and I’m not sure I would be enough for you.” He halts my musings with a breath-stealing kiss, pushing me against a tree trunk. His large hands anchoring my waist as my knees go jelly. He hums approval when I thread my hands into his thick hair. Releasing my lips he goes to his favorite hang-out, my throat. Placing pebble kisses which cause me to tilt my head back to give him easier access. My breathing gets shallow as he starts to rub his hands along my sides, as if trying to memorize my curvature by feel alone.

 

_*Click*_

 Thran stops and stands upright, bringing me along with him. He turns around quickly, so that his broad back is covering my view of what apparently is a would-be mugger. I hear him address the intruder to our interlude, in a very calm voice. I’m scared for the mugger.

 

 “Can I help you?”

 

 “Hey buddy, I’ll do the talking here. Got it?! Give me your wallet and let’s see who you’re hiding.”

 

 “No.”

 

 There’s a pregnant pause, the mugger is befuddled because Thran sounds utterly calm with a gun in his face,

 

 “D…did you just tell me _no?_ ” Lightning fast, Thran moves from his position and knocks the gun out of the man’s hand, already behind him with one hand gripping the neck tightly, the other with the gun at the man’s temple, the tell-tale sound of the safely clicked off.

 

 “ _I_ don’t stutter you blithering _idiot._ ” Thran’s voice is seething with controlled agitation, eyes narrowed to slits. His white-blond hair splayed along part of the man’s shoulders and chest, in disarray. He whispers fiercely into the man’s ear, “How about we agree you take your _useless_ carcass away from this place and never mug anyone here again. Do _YOU_ under _stand?!_ ” The man more or less cannot speak an intelligible word with his windpipe being compromised, so he nods. Thran removes his hand away from the man’s neck and grabs an arm, wringing it behind him at an angle, I hear a crunch and the man’s face contorts in obvious pain.

 

 “AHHHH!!!!!”

 

 “Thran let him go, let’s get out of here!” I step closer to them but all Thran sees is red, it’s like he’s someplace else dark. However he does look at me and the fear on my face, abruptly releasing the man who crumples to the ground in a tattered-clothed heap, moaning. Thran takes my hand and we walk briskly back to his Mercedes on the other side of the park. I’m almost jogging in order to keep up with the elf’s long strides.

 “Thran wait,” I tug on his arm to get his attention and he thankfully obliges, “what was that back there?”

 

 Thran is still coming down from the confrontation, he breathes through his nose a few moments before he talks,

 

 “I won’t let anyone hurt you Lily. No one.”

 

 “I think you may have broken his arm.” Thran looks at me with no remorse,

 

 “I knowI broke his arm, which was the intent Lily. I could’ve done much worse. Besides,” he finger skims the outline of my cheek, apparently trying to sooth my jitters, “it’s going to be rather challenging for him to try robbing with one arm.” When I don’t respond right away, he’s about to speak again when he rolls his eyes skyward,

 

 “ _This damn city.”_ I see another man with a knife about 10 feet away from us.

 

 “Alright, gimme your wallet!” Thran turns around slowly to face Mugger #2,

 

 “Walk away.”

 

 “Da _fuck_? Man did you just hear...” Thran disarmed the knife from Mugger #2 before he could finish his question. The knife clanked to the ground while Mugger #2 expressed his pain,

 

 “Ow, ow… _OW! Shit man I got it!!”_ Thran had both of the man’s arms hiked high behind his back, it certainly looked painful.

 

 “Now…” Thran says quietly, as if asking for a glass of water, “I promised my Lady that I wouldn’t resort to violence. You’re not going to make me break my promise are you?” Mugger #2 shakes his head emphatically and sobs. The saying is true: You’d hate to see a grown man cry.

 

 “Very well, run along.” Mugger #2 is released and he half stumbles, half jogs out of sight. When he’s out of view, the elf opens the car door for me. We begin to drive off when he resumes our conversation,

 

 “What are you thinking Lily?”

 

 I’m not sure how to continue; I underestimated how lethal Thran could be, may as well put Legolas in that category. I’m looking out over the dashboard of the car, watching the LA streets go by. I don’t realize I’m wringing my hands until I feel Thran’s right hand cover them. I stop and look at him. He has a soft smile, to encourage me to speak,

 

 “That was scary….you have a temper, don’t you?” Thran’s smile dissolves slowly and he returns his eyes back on the road,

 

 “Staying in control of my anger is one of my flaws, yes.”  I gasp in response,

 

 “You? Thran the ‘Beautiful-Hair-Man’ has flaws?”  He gives a short laugh,

 

 “You’re going to pay for that in kisses.” My heartbeat quickens and he smiles knowingly, “Know this _Mallos,_ I will always protect you. My means to go about it may be a bit rougher, but my intention is coming from a good place…..”

 

 I breathe a small sign of relief, glad I won’t have to be on the brunt end of his physical anger.

 

 “What I wanted to tell you before we were interrupted is about a past love of mine….her name was Irena. When I was a young elf, our parents intended us to marry.”

 

 “So as in an arranged marriage?” His usually vibrant eyes gave a shaded cast, a shadow of sadness crossed his features, and he must have loved her very much. I gripped his hand tighter,

 

 “Yes, but we didn’t marry right away. I courted her for 10 years, or as you would call it, date. No consummation until our wedding night.” He chuckled to see me eyeballs went huge,

 

 “For 10 years? That means you had to have started dating her at what, two? How old are you?” We are now at a stoplight. The elf tilts his head again, gauging my reaction when he replies,

 

 “Over six thousand years old.” He chuckles again and closes my hanging jaw with his thumb gently, “After a certain point, age is not an issue. 10 years is but a month or 6 months to an elf. _Your_ age is not an issue, _Mallos._ Do not fear.” The light is green and we move again, “We were married for 3 years when she was taken away from me.”

 

 And of course, I’m waiting for the how.

 

 “She was captured by orcs and killed.” This was said with a flat tone. My mama told me once that sometimes, things that are done in the plainest of ways speak volumes to the depths of pain than any amount of crying could portray.

 

 “I vowed Lily, should I find love again, I won’t let her go, and she will not earn harm due to my carelessness.” We are outside of my apartment. He insists I stay put

 

 “Lily, I would love to take you dancing with Legolas and myself this weekend. Would you come?” He reaches over to place some of my hair behind my ear. So, do I risk getting shot at again? Do I say no and our relationship resorts to house visits….what would Liz do?

 

I shrug, “What the hell, why not?” Seeing Thran’s face beam in pleasure makes the risk worth it, “Where are we going?”

 

 “That _Mallos,”_ he places his hand on the back of my neck, pulling me closer to his lips, “is a secret.” and proceeds to collect payment on my debt...

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Saturday night. I’m wearing a black fitted number with black pumps. Legolas called to request it didn’t matter what I wore, as long as I would wear my hair down. He wouldn’t accept none of my protest about my frizz, said if anything it enhanced my beauty. So I oblige grudgingly. Thran and Legolas were going to pick me up. As nervous as I am, I’m glad Liz isn’t here because she would just make it more nerve-wracking. There’s a knock on the door, I look through the peephole to see my elven bookends standing patiently. I take a deep breath, count to 10 and …here goes nothing:

 

 “Lily.” They speak at the same time, and I’d say up until this point, all the romance novels combined couldn’t compare to the level of sexy I feel. Their mixed timbres melting me on the inside and oh wait….is that a wet spot in my thong right now? Legolas makes a move for me in that lightning-fast way and I’m caught off guard as he wraps his arms around my frame completely and gives me a squeeze, kissing my cheek,

 

 “Thank you for coming _Melui.”_ Thran isn’t so showy with his affection but he makes his point known by pulling me close to him, placing a single kiss on my forehead. I laugh, Thran raises his brow and looks at Legolas who is just as equally confused but going along with the humor.

 

 “If you guys keep kissing me, I’m not going to have any makeup on by the time we reach the destination.”

 

They laugh, long and hard.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 The ‘secret’ is a high-end club that has allows patrons by invite only, no people waiting in line. Names are checked on an iPad against ID. When the three of us walk-up, the doorman gives us a nod and unlatches the red-velvet partition. Thran’s hand is comfortingly placed on my lower-back, guiding us to a table that gives a clear view of the dancefloor.  Legolas leans close to my ear, tickling me with his breath as he talks low,

 “Lily, would you like to dance?” I shake my head immediately no. I would rather have some liquid courage first; it’s one thing to dance in your living room, another to dance with two attentive Adonises. We seat ourselves, me in the middle again. A woman comes over, placing 3 napkins on the table,

 

 “Hello, what would you like this evening?”

 

 The elves order and I opt for what I know will get me loose. It’s a drink and a half in and I’m feeling real nice. Legolas tells how he and Thran repeatedly thwart the detail that some detective had put on them for the past 3 months. When the beat of the next song begins, I push at Thran to scoot out of the booth, I wanna dance. He’s amused and follows my commands. I don’t tread far, about 10 feet from the table. My buzz’s second wave hits me and I dance like know one’s watching. Its 30 seconds into the song before I realize its “Elevate” by St. Lucia.

 

_“….I don’t know how you do it, but somehow you always will be there…”_

 I step from side-to-side in time with the beat, Thran and Legolas are watching me intently and from the shaded look in their eyes, they like what they see and are all too satisfied in enjoying my carefree abandon.

 

  _“…And no one, elevates you, elevates you now…”_

 Another 2 minutes into the song, a hand is placed onto my left hip. I turn around lazily, and see Legolas guiding me into his personal space, falling in sync with my rhythm and I laugh, placing my hands around his neck. I turn to beckon Thran to join; he shakes his head softly, with a small smile on his face. He clearly likes to watch. A new song begins and Legolas yells something to him in Sindarin. Than rolls his eyes, throws back the contents of his drink, takes off his suit jacket and comes to join us, taking up the rear. The song’s disco-influence does not scream cheesy at all. The lazy beat pulsating with flutes and a chorus of,

 

  _“…I’m so...I’m so hot…can’t touch me baby.”_

 How to describe dancing closely between two elves? I am pressed hard against Legolas’ full frame, his woodsy scent invading my senses. I can’t hear a word he’s saying over the music, so I smile stupidly as he tries to ask what I assume if I’m having a good time. Thran pulls me from Legolas’ grasp and I spin into his arms giggling, he actually pulls me up so the tips of my heels graze the floor he’s so tall, and makes sure I can hear the words he speaks next,

 

 “Do you like how we feel Lily?” I nod vigorously, he laughs….or I would assume he did since his mouth opens up and I can feel his chest vibrating against me. He places me back down and twirls me around, bringing me close to him again. I reach behind me and Legolas grabs my hand, placing it on his neck. And it’s like this somehow, that 2 elves and a human are able to keep in sync with the beat of the song.

 

_“Oh it’s a very special feelin’_

_The kind you didn’t even know you need!_

_And ain’t nobody gonna seal it_

_Cause we’re givin it away for free!_

_Oh it’s a very special feelin’_

_The kind you only thought was make believe!_

_Yeah we’re givin’ it away for free!_

_And we will never stop…._

_I’m so, I’m so hot!_

_Can’t touch me baby!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I've been waiting for this for like evah (not ever, evah)! Of the two songs mentioned in this chapter, I heard the song, "Elevate" by St. Lucia this summer and my first image in my head was of a threesome of Legolas and Thranduil dancing with some lucky young lady. This is the song that inspired this story. The other song mentioned is called, "Hot" by Powers, it got a sexy vibe that compliments the simmering tension. I've been working on a playlist for this fiction (think of it like a soundtrack, if this was a movie)..and I will make sure to share them with you as the story progresses, some songs are literal or abstract, you get to peak inside my mine (beware it's scary in there ;P).   
> I hope this is as interesting as it was to write it.


	11. Scared Of Whom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caution: The following depicts elven sexiness.

CHAPTER 11: Scared of Whom?

 

 It’s a couple of songs in when Thran stops dancing. His hands dwarf my shoulders as he handles me gently still, trailing down my arms to take a hand in each of his. He leans down and speaks quietly in my ear,

 

 “Lily, I will take my leave now,” he views my disappointment and to my lips brings a finger feather-light to silence my retort; “…I only wish to watch you _._ I can’t do it properly from here. So I will return to our seating.” He smiles when I relax again, “You still have Legolas.” I feel the other elf skim my side as a reminder of his presence,

 

 “ _I_ on the other hand,” Legolas from behind, places a kiss to the right side of my neck, “…am enjoying the view just nicely, thank you very much.” A new song begins. Thran has returned to his spot at the table, both arms placed leisurely across the booth-like portion along the wall. Legolas twirls me around slowly so that we dance face to face once again.

 

_“Down a hundred miles an hour_  
_Sitting in my palace without any power_  
_Alone in the dark, we're alone in the dark…”_

 I’m transfixed by the elf’s hips in front of me. A soft laugh pulls me from my focus. I look up to see Legolas is very well aware of how he’s distracting me. I laugh too; a bit embarrassed he caught my line of sight. Still keeping in time with the beat, he places his forehead against mine, taking my hands and placing them low against his hips.

 

 “Close your eyes _Melui_ , just feel the rhythm of my body and follow….that’s it.” I do close my eyes and my instincts take over.

 

  _“This is open season_  
_Time is up, time to be leaving_  
_Head on down this very arbitrary road….”_

 

 

 

 I would say with confidence that my dancing’s not too shabby. But corny be dammed, Legolas can _move._ So this is maybe what it would be like if…?

 

 “Yes, something like that.” Legolas chuckles and kisses me thoroughly, I almost lose rhythm.

 

 “Can you read minds?”

 

 “You’re very expressive. It wasn’t hard to guess. I can’t wait to see what other expressions your beautiful face will make when you come.”

 

 His eyes become an intensive edge of desire. He turns me around, still keeping my hands on his hips. But now I have a clear view of Thran, who is sooo turned on. Now I get it, Thran likes to watch. If I didn’t see the sliver of grey glinting through his eyelids, I would’ve guessed Thran’s eyes were closed. His hands are clenched slightly. With Legolas supporting me from behind and doing more than an adequate job of making me feel cherished, I surprise myself by holding Thran’s gaze. It’s an infinitesimal shift in his eyes, but I have surprised and impressed him. I feel like I could burst into flames. Legolas’ hands are also holding my hips, bringing me closer to him; he’s grinding gently into my ass. _Oh shit_.

 

 

_“We're in this game together  
We're in this game together.”_

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 My cheek is pressed against something firm and warm.

 This firm and warm thing my cheek is pressed against, moves intermittently as someone takes a breath and releases it. This firm and warm thing my cheek is pressed against, also encloses a heartbeat…slow and strong. My eyes open just as my cheek is being removed slightly away from the firm and warm thing…which I recognize now as someone’s chest. I look upward to see Thran wide awake and watching me with unconcealed affection.

 

  _“Aur Mallos, losta mae?” (Morning Golden Flower, sleep well?)_

Impossible, his voice _does_ go lower in the morning. His masculine musk, a mix of leather and mahogany wood surrounds me. He places a kiss to my forehead, maybe thinking I didn’t respond because he was speaking Sindarin.

 

 “Good morning Thran,” I respond softly. Like an anaconda, his muscled arms wrap tighter around me. I feel his face dive into my hair (which is probably a rat’s nest by now) and I hear sighing. I really don’t want to ruin the moment, _really_ don’t…but there was an unresolved conversation from a few nights ago at the park. I ahem, Thran pulls back a bit, raising a brow, “What is the matter? You can tell me.”

 

 “I wanted to finish our conversation from the park…” He nods and waits for me to continue, not loosening his hold,

 

 “You said that should you find love again, you wouldn’t let her go…..you referring to me?” I’m biting my lip. Thran doesn’t respond immediately, he’s watches the indentation I leave. Then a smile, gracing me with calm grey, like a foggy morning after the rain.

 

 “Of course, who else would I be referring to?” He finds my question very amusing, as if I should know by now.

 

 “Ok…I’m not sure Thran….that I can say the same.”

 

 “You mean love?”

 

 “Yes.” And I feel like an ass but even though Thran and Legolas are hotness melted on a stick, I have to be realistic. Again, he kisses my forehead softly.  

 

 “You are attracted to us.” It wasn’t even a statement.

 

 “Yes.”

 

 “And what do you feel _here_ Lily?” I was unprepared for his large hand to unwrap from around my waist to cover my heart place. But these things I have called boobs? They got in the way. So he’s pretty much holding my right breast in his hand, grazing the other one. Oh no, I can feel my nipples getting hard.

 

 “I like you guys a lot,” Thran smirks and gives a gentle squeeze which causes the air to whoosh from my lungs, “ANNdd…I mean I really like you both.” Another squeeze and now my center spasms unapologetically and that warm feeling is pooling through me (and also through my panties). Thran’s smirk deepens and I just realized he has a dimple. My breath hitches,

 

 “Do we have clothes on?” I take in a deep breath, trying to compose myself unsuccessfully. Thran chuckles low and releases me from his arms, allowing room to survey our state of undress….however other than Thran being shirtless; I still have my dress on from last night.

 

 “I’m attracted to you, but I’ve never been in love….” Thran tilts his head slightly in that elf way of his, letting me finish my thoughts. He doesn’t look nonplussed at all, “...love and lust are two different things.”

 

 “You are correct Lily, they are. And when spirits are involved, can be misunderstood as one and the same. However, alcohol also has a way of freeing the truth from oneself, does it not? Do not worry of hurting my feelings…Legolas and I have enough love for the three of us.”

 

 “You’re not upset?”

 

 “No _Mallos,_ it makes perfect sense. It has only been a short time that we’ve spent together.” Slanting his lips, he captures mine and slowly tortures me. When he breaks away his eyes are bright with energy, “You are here, with us…with me, yes? This is by your choice. We are honored by your company. Do not feel pressured to feel anything other than what you feel now. It is real enough for us.” I’m sure he hears my pounding heartbeat. I smile and then laugh because boy he has the sexy eyes now, change subject time:

 

 “So….I don’t remember what happened after I danced with Legolas…” Thran reaches to the side out of view, to produce my cell phone and hands it to me.

 

 “After a few more dances with Legolas, which I thoroughly enjoyed by the way, thank you,” A kiss to my lips, “you wanted to rest a moment and while seated, demanded more drinks.”   

 

 “Demanded? I don’t think so…”

 

 “Oh yes sweetheart. Demanded. We indulged your whims, but made sure you didn’t get a hangover.”

 

 I’m sitting up now in his bed Indian-style, recognizing his room’s neutral color-scheme. Like a gentleman, he places a cover over my lap, just as I remembered I’m wearing a dress. He leans casually on his side, listening intently as I ask questions,

 

 “How many drinks did I have?”

 

 “Enough.”

 

 “C’mon Thran, did I make a fool of myself in public?!” He shakes his head calmly and moves my disarrayed hair out of my face,

 

 “No Lily, we would never let you ridicule your character in public.” I breathe a sigh of relief, “Behind closed doors however…” He trails off dramatically, my eyes go wide,

 

 “What did I _do_? “ He gets up out of bed; I try not to pay attention to the distracting way his pajama bottoms sling low.  He stretches and turns to me with another smirk,

 

 “You said and I quote, ‘Thran I would have 10,000 of your babies.’ ” The elf pauses; I have placed my hands over my face, mortified. The tone of his voice (becoming soft and endearing) made me look up when he said the next words, “You also said you were in love with me.”  I groan not very lady-like and wished I could melt through the floorboards.

 

 “Um….I’m sorry Thran I think it was the alcohol talking.” He smiles at me, not mocking in the least, “ _I’m_ not sorry _Mallos_.”

 

 He raises a brow and nods to my phone,

 

 “You may want to read your text messages.” He turns to the bathroom and closes the door. I can hear the shower running. I turn on the phone and die inside slowly while I read my sent and received messages from last night:

 

ME: Haay babe.

 

LIZ: Lily? Are you ok? The guys treating you well?

 

ME: Feel sooo fuckin’ good right now…

 

LIZ: Are you drunk?

 

ME: Nahp.

 

LIZ: How are you getting home?

 

ME: Don’t werrry thye tke vste pg nw

 

LIZ: Lily, where are the guys?

 

ME: Fpmy qieet…

 

ME: Liz, this is Legolas. Lily is very drunk. We’ll take her back to our place so she can sleep it off. We’ll bring her back tomorrow. J

 

LIZ: Oh ok lol. I was worried for a sec. Thanks!

 

ME: Of course.

 

 

 I get out of the bed, the plush carpet off-setting how cool the room is. Opening the top drawer, I am lucky to see this is where Thran keeps his shirts and socks. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if I donned his clothing, it’s just cold and I do _not_ want to come home in last night’s party dress. His sweatpants are way too long so I cuff them up as best I can. The t-shirt almost goes to my knees. I probably look like a munchkin, who cares. I hear the bathroom door open, turning I see the rolls of steam escaping, the light still on.

 

 “Thran?” It doesn’t sound like he’s in there, and stupidly I venture forward and call out his name again. One moment I’m at the doorway, the next I’m thrown with precision force back onto the bed. My breath leaves my lungs out of shock and I gasp to gather my wits. I can feel the bed shaking slightly and register a well-muscled forearm is anchored below my ribcage. Then I hear a low laugh, and there’s white-blond hair covering my face and chest.

 

 “Wha…what was that for Thran? You scared the shit outta me!” Thran is laughing into my neck. He unsuccessfully tries to compose himself before he sits up so I can see his face,

 

 “I couldn’t pass up the opportunity _Mallos_ , the look on your face!” Thran is laughing again. He starts to kiss me now, slow and apologetic,

 

 “I’m sorry _,_ please forgive me.” His hand, suddenly heavy, found a home on my stomach. He fingers the edges of the clothes, “I like this, you in my clothes. They suit you.”

 

                                                       ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 Saruman observes the photo, there’s only one.

 

 “You have to be kidding me, this was all you could get?” He’s at his office, one of the subordinates standing nervously in front his large oak wood desk. The wiry man looks behind him to see that Uruk is flexing his muscle, itching to do some harm, to something. It may be his lucky day.

 

 “Ory, what explanation do you have for bringing me one photo? Don’t tell me your cellphone isn’t capable of taking more pictures.” When Orly was too slow to respond, Saruman waved a hand and Uruk came up, his speed in contrast to his size, bumping the subordinate from behind. Orly, (basically skin and bones) shot into the desk, leaning over. Uruk, placed his hand over the neck.

 

 “Answer Master when he speaks to you!”

 

 “Gaaahh! I ….I was scared!!” Saruman barks a short laugh,

 

 “Ha! Scared? Scared?! Of whom?”  Uruk’s grip clenched tighter.

 

 “The elves!....I thought they would hear the click, I thought one picture would be enough. It was so crowded in there….I…I snuck through the kitchen and …and….”  Uruk interrupted the man’s useless utterances by picking him up slightly by the neck…then slamming Orly hard into the desk.

 

 “That’s why you put your phone on _silent_ , YOU WORTHLESS EXCUSE OF FLESH!” Saruman pounded his fist into the desk, spittle escaping, dribbling down the side of his mouth, sighing. He hated to lose his temper, so unbecoming. The silk napkin in his breast pocket fished out. Remnants of his anger wiped off his face. Orly lay prone on the desk facedown, whimpering. Blood from Orly’s forehead was starting to stream outwards. Saruman nodded and Uruk had only to clench and twist whip-quick and the neck was broken. The body now spasmed in uncoordinated intervals.

  Blood had splattered onto the display of Orly’s phone, Saruman used his handkerchief to wipe the dna so he could view the picture of three individuals again. Handing the phone to Uruk,

 

 “Make sure this gets sent to all of all members of O.R.C.S. I want her found.”

 

 “Yes Master.”

 

 “And clean up this filth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooohhhhh....  
> Howdy cats and kittens! I hope you had a wonderful Thanksgiving and Christmas if you celebrate. I appreciate all the hits and bookmarks and kudos, it let's me know I'm on the right track (or not). Life goes on without feedback, but it's most definitely welcomed *cheese face*. So if you have some constructive critique, send it my way. And holy shitballz! I reviewed my last chapter and damn, I need to clean that shit up, some train of thought was missing and spelling errors. Forgive me for my sins, I'll be editing that one.  
> Here's the name of the the song used directly in the chapter and the rest are what I imagine Legolas and Lily dancing to for a set:  
> Open Season (Gryffin Remix)-Josef Salvat  
> Illusion-Beat Connection  
> Lean On- Major Lazer  
> Natural Born Lovers- Erik Hassle  
> Latch- Disclosure ft. Sam Smith  
> Close Enough- Ghost Beach ft Noosa  
> So Good-Beat Connection  
> Your Night-Lazy Americanz  
> Desire (Gryffin Remix)- Years & Years  
> Happy New Year, stay safe!


	12. Redhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get some action!

CHAPTER 12: Redhead

  Annnd I’m humming to myself. With prior experience at the other coffee shop, I quickly moved up the ladder so to speak and am now assistant lead to the manager (so I’m the 3rd one in charge). I was in the back when I heard a customer bark in annoyance,

 

 “ _Hey!_ Can we get some service over here?!” I roll my eyes, there should be three employees manning the front, where have they gone? Strolling out towards the front, I notice someone has spilled a large amount of liquid in the corner of the café, that’s where Employee #1 was. Employee #2 was busy at the drive-thru window. Employee #3 was talking to someone who apparently can’t get into the café because they were being held up by conversation. I recognize Legolas’ smile immediately. He is polite enough not to break eye contact from the young girl in front of him, but I know he saw me.

 

 “Missy, can I get some help?” I turn my attention to an older lady at the counter, she looks quite annoyed.

 

 “I’m sorry ma’am. How can I help you?” She smiles at me and gives her order. When I hand her the receipt she says,

 

 “You are so adorable dear. What is your name?” Like she can’t read my nametag, but I was taught to respect my elders (and most customers) so I oblige,

 

 “Lily.”

 

 “Lily, a word of advice….don’t eat food after 7pm…” she pats my arm, “...that’s how you get fat.”

 

  _What?_

 The next patron steps forward. She’s tall, closer to five-foot ten. Her smile is immediately unsettling and I get the impression she’s been watching me for a while.

 

 “I would like a small ice tea please.”

 

 “Would that be black or…” I notice Legolas is starting to make his way over to me fluidly, but I pick up on his relaxed urgency.

 

 “That will be a black tea please.” The patron has auburn-reddish hair, and gives me a wink, taking the tea from my hand. Her fingers brush mine and I could’ve sworn I saw her eyes flash red for a second. She obviously avoids Legolas’ line of sight and exits. Not a moment later, Legolas is in front of me, smiling. His eyes showing tenseness I haven’t seen before.

 

 “Lily, can you take a break?” I finish wiping off the counter from melted ice and nod, and ask Employee #3 to watch the café for me.

 

 “How long Legolas will this take?” He’s listening to my question, but I notice looking around more with his eyes,

 

 “Probably an hour.”

 

 I harrumph, he’s lucky I’m caught up with inventory and relay this to Employee #3 to watch the store as I’m taking an early dinner. Legolas advises I take my cell phone and purse and he forgoes his usual chivalry in opening the door for me to walk through and walks through the door first. Soon as we leave, I notice he picks up the pace and I’m this short of almost lightly jogging to keep up.

 

 “ _Legolas,_ are you going to tell me why you’re acting weird?” I give a short laugh and then stop when I notice the elf to my side isn’t joining in my mirth or smiling. We are about 100 feet away and waddya know? We’re in a dirty scary-looking alleyway (aren’t they all?). Legolas responds to me now, but is constantly looking over and around me. He’s standing very close so I can hear him whisper,

 

 “ _Melui,_ you have to try your best not to scream.” That was all the warning I had, before I heard and felt the vibrations of a clanging sound close to my face. Legolas produced 2 smaller swords with white handles from God-knows-where and had blocked something that apparently was aimed towards me with one of them. I can still hear the clang reverberating softly from his sword. Legolas is now in a slightly more-defensive stance.

 

 “You _dare_!”

 

 There’s a soft lilting laugh coming from somewhere ahead of my vision (as Legolas is mostly blocking my view).

 

 “I finally have the pleasure to meet the famous Legolas Greenleaf.” The addressed elf presses me back towards the corner of the alley and in that movement I can see it’s the tall woman with red hair, who was at the café minutes earlier. She’s watching our progression with intense interest. The woman was just finishing up with a bow no less, seems very old-school. She must be from Middle-Earth as well. I whisper to Legolas’ back,

 

 “Friend of yours?” He ignores me, and if he’s being rude it’s for a valid reason. Meaning, I should definitely take this seriously. This is not a drill.

 

 “Unfortunately, it will be your first and _last_ meeting Tauriel.” I hear another laugh in response.

 

 “So you have heard of me?”

 

 “The elf who betrayed her people and was seduced by Saruon’s evil? You’re legendary.”

 

 “Are you aware of the price on her head? It’s a pretty hefty amount. Unfortunately, whoever has the pleasure to bring her in must do so alive. So you don’t have to worry your pretty head, about _her_ pretty head. She will be safe, for now. Don’t you want to go home Legolas?”

 

 “Lily _is_ my home. Sauron will never get the ring back. You’re wasting my time. Let’s get this over with.” Wow Legolas sounds all business-like, brusque even. Reminds me of Thran. I see the top of the Redhead dip (probably bowing again).

 

 “As you wish, Prince Legolas.” And they’re off. The clanging of the elves’ swords in front of me start in quick succession. The setting sun’s rays reflecting off the weapons of both opponents and all I can see are a blur of blonde and red hair. Legolas is now taking more of an offensive tactic and backing the Redhead further away from me. She takes a cheap shot and kicks Legolas _hard_ on the side of the knee. If it hurts, he doesn’t show it and continues to back her away from me.

 

 “ _Lily! Stay where you are, don’t move!”_

 So I don’t, which makes all the more easier for a shadow to fall in front of me. It’s a guy with weasel-like eyes; he pulls out a gun and presses it to the side of my temple.

 

 “Don’t move _at all_ bitch. Once Red here takes care of your friend, we’re going for a little ride.”  Legolas is still in the middle of trading blows with Tauriel when I hear him shout something in Sindarin,

 

  _“Av-'osto_ _Melui, noro!_ ”  *Don’t be afraid Sparking Light, run!* He could only spare a quick glance my way but I could see he was concerned. _Oh shit._

 Somehow, I understood what he meant. So I blindly follow directions because I trust that Legolas wouldn’t tell me to run if he didn’t know that was a safe course of action. I look at the man and duck under him, running alongside the wall that Legolas has conveniently cleared the way for. Tauriel takes notice and hisses to the henchman.

 

 “Get her you idiot!” Stupidly, I’m almost out of the alley and turn around to make sure that my elf is ok. This is when the henchman aims his gun towards me and fires.

 

  _Waitaminuite?! Aren’t I supposed to be taken in alive?_

At the same time I hear the gun fire, someone grabs me and curls me slightly into their frame and I feel us weightless for a moment and the world is spinning. Another second later, I am placed on my wobbly feet and hear a low voice.

 

  _“Lily,_ stay here.” He needs no introduction and the next second his presence is away from me. A blur of blonde hair heading back towards the fray. Swords still clanging from about 20 feet away. My immediate savior has the henchman in his grasp, holding him up by his neck. The weasel-eyed man is trying to gain purchase on the ground, his feet barely skimming. My elf is having none of this though.

 

 “Do you know, what you could have done if you killed her?” A cross between a gasp and a cough as a response.

 

 “What’s the big deal? I’m sure I would get something in return.”

 

 Thran, clearly disgusted reaches out for something. Legolas has thrown him one of his swords. The former elf doing just fine, defending against Tauriel with just one weapon. Without further ado, Thran drives the sword straight through the henchman’s neck. A river of crimson blood spatters out on the sidewalk and the man gurgles his last breath. My elf of vengeance is unfazed, even as the man’s blood spatters onto his face. His eyes a cold grey. He looks like terrifying angel of death.

 

 Then before my eyes, the man and his blood sizzles and then disappears into a puff of grey smoke-ash. Thran wastes no time in returning to my side. He looks around expectantly, waiting for the enemy’s reinforcements. When none appear, he keeps me close as we watch the original confrontation play out. The Redhead gives a curse, her plan to distract and attack foiled. She has several cuts on her person, I can see them intermittently as her and Legolas fight to what seems like the death.

 

 An opportunity that Legolas was waiting for presents itself, his arm rears back and instead of appearing to pimp-slap Tauriel, he drives into her pretty face with his elbow. _Hard._ She can’t shake the disorientation fast enough before he slices across her chest deeply, she lets out a gasp and drops her sword, falling to her knees,

 

 “Oh!”

Legolas places his foot on her arms covering her injury and pushes her to the ground. He kicks away the sword from her reach. Placing his sword to her neck, he presses it swiftly inward. It doesn’t take long for her to stop breathing. I watch in fascinated horror as her body as well sizzles and dissipates in a cloud of grey ash. Once it settles. Legolas walks over to the two of us. My mouth hangs open. Legolas and Thran bend down,

 

 “Lily? It’s ok now.” Their faces are etched in concern as I take several gulps of air.

 

 “ _Why didn’t anyone else **see** this shit?! Really?! No one saw it?! No one happened to drive by?!” _The elves look at each other and Legolas says,

 

 “I think she’s hysterical right now.”

 

 “Can you blame her _mellon?_ ”

 

 Then I promptly turned around, bent over and vomited on the side-walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude, I know so evil. So short. It wasn't on purpose I promise!! I've been having some writer's block and this came out of nowhere! Thought I'd add Tauriel, because....why not? Oh I thought it would be cute to throw in un-solicited advice from older ladies, because that's what they do. Enjoy!


	13. Cranberry Juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the Tauriel attack, kind of.

** _We interrupt our regularly scheduled programming.**_

 Returning to the scene of the crime, our female protagonist was not unnecessarily paranoid. There were 2 men who _had_ seen the excitement (a.k.a shit). They would be considered the dregs of society (by society’s standards). However if you asked these two, they would advise that they were alright people…who just happened to get high, all the time. They had the stereotypical standing-on-the-corner-begging-with-a-sign kind of not-so-fresh look about them.

 They went to high school together, fifteen years ago, and decided that getting a diploma was for idiots. Why add more responsibility with jobs and bills? They were too chicken to outright rob a bank or something like that, but breaking and entering was right up their alley. Unfortunately, they weren’t smart enough to not get caught. After five months in the booty-house, they were thrown out back on the streets….to rob more houses. How else were they to support themselves?

 

 “Yo…...” Guy 1 taps Guy 2 on the shoulder, pointing, “..you _see_ that shit man?” They watched one of the tall blondes retrieve the forgotten purse on the ground. The other blonde man rubbing the girl’s back who just threw up.

 

 “Standing right next to you ain’t I?”

 

 “I’m sayin’ though. Should we tell the cops?” Guy 2 looks at Guy 1 as if he’s stupid.

 

 “Man, as _soon_ as we walk _in_ the precinct, they’ll arrest us. In _addition_ Muthafucka, there’s no evidence. We need evidence right? You see any dead bodies or blood lying around? Plus, how does that sound we go in there like, ‘These two model dudes straight up sliced some mofos and they disappeared into thin air.”  They watched the 3 walk briskly to a car down the street and screech off.  A scented strain of burnt rubber parades through the blunts. Smoked in contemplative silence, the musty degenerates walk over to the recently occupied area. Nothing gave any indication of the skirmish they witnessed. Guy 1 pulls the blunt away from his lips and looks at it quizzically, asks his friend,

 

 “You think this new shit is fuckin’ wit us man?” Guy 2 is looking around at the ground. He shakes his head, in disbelief of the lack of evidence or to Guy 1’s question, who knows?

_**We now resume our regularly scheduled programming.**_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

  I have a headache. I don’t remember doing so but apparently I passed out during the car ride and waking up to frantic high pitched tones of,

 

 “She’s awake! She’s awake!”

 

 “Hey, don’t crowd her.”

 

 “Do you think she has brain damage?”

 

 “Pippin, how can you ask such a question?”

 

 When my eyes open, I’m lying on a couch in what seems to be the familiar surroundings of one of the elves’ dens. Four small faces looking over me. Some of them wide-eyed with concern. I think the one named Pippin was hanging over the arm of the couch.  Their faces were dispersed when a grunt led voice weaved through,

 

 “ _Move_ , hobbits! Have you no consideration!?” It was the old guy, Gandalf. His bushy grey brows crowding the space between his eyes as he frowns in disapproval at what was obviously concern (albeit stifling). His face softens a bit when he notices my eyes are open.

 

 “My dear,” grabs my hand with gentle consideration, I can feel the many ridges of wrinkles his hands possess. I wonder if he’s as old as Galadriel? He seems to be waiting for a response so I remember the English language.

 

 “Ah…I’m ok…I think.” I sit up and notice it’s just the hobbits and Gandalf.

 

 “Your elves are here.” The old man’s cadence is typical, slow and unhurried but with purpose. He nods his head as if hearing my next question in his mind, “And they are fine.” I stand up and present company politely step aside as I head towards the stairs. Intuitively, I head towards Thran’s suite. I hear a din of low timbres that peter out as I approach the door. It opens on my 2nd knock and I am greeted with Legolas. His serious expression slowly morphs into a smile, and it’s one of the most pleasant sights I’ve seen. He eyes show relief as he scoops me up into a tight hug, laying kisses into the crook of my neck.

 

 “Lily,” he whispers in my ear, “are you ok? You gave us worry when you didn’t wake up.” He places me back down but keeps a long-limbed arm wrapped around my waist, anchoring me to his frame. Legolas seems to receive comfort from physical contact, who am I to deny him?

 

 “I was overwhelmed….someone tried to kill me.” My brow crinkles, “That’s twice now.”

 

 “Technically three _Mallos_ ,” a weak chuckle, “how could you forget our first date?”

 

 Legolas tows me with him, towards the Voice. Oh my. Thran is laid out in the middle of his bed. Elrond, sitting next to him was adjusting cloth that’s banded around his torso. There’s a tiny, worn-edged bowl Elrond is stirring something in, before lifting out a cream-colored bandage, wringing out with his large hands and proceeding to wrap it as well around Thran. The patient pats the other side of the bed and Legolas releases me from his grasp as I timidly sit. Thran rolls his eyes,

 

 “Truly _Mallos_ , I’m not made of glass, you won’t hurt me, come closer.” This elf is not very patient, as well as not used to waiting for his requests to be acknowledged. With the arm closest to me, he gathers me and pulls me closer, flush against his side. I hitch a breath as he winces slightly and this close to him I notice his usually luxuriously platinum blonde hair is damp with sweat, pulled in what appears to be hastily out of the way so his wounds could be attended to. His care-taker trying to bandage him up tuts, saying something disapprovingly in Sindarin, then switches to English.

 

 “ _Thranduil_ , you will ruin all my hard work for the past 2 hours. Would you please appease my sanity and s _tay still!?_ ” The elf’s dark-haired brows furrowed furiously. Then his gaze turned to me and smiled (but still able to keep his frowny brows), “Lily, I must apologize. This elf is very strong-willed.”

 

 “It’s ok Elrond.” I pat Thran on his muscled forearm, “Maybe you should listen to the Doctor.”  His blue-grey irises pin me with intensity. In response, his arm pushes me higher so he could plant a slow kiss. I push him away gently on the portion of his chest not covered with bandages.

 

 “Nice try Thran. Did you hurt yourself helping me?” I place my right hand gingerly down his torso; a small spot of red was starting to pool outwards. I hear Legolas ‘tusk’ behind me.

 

 Elrond dryly answers my question, “He insisted on one-upping Legolas in showing his display of protectiveness.” Thran responds in low Sindarin (most-likely) expletives. “Well, you didn’t have to whip her through the air now, did you? You very well could have apprehended the culprit with your elven speed." Thran’s hand fisted against my back in a solid weight,

 

 “Getting Lily away from the situation was of most import.”

 

 I’m recalling what I can, it all happened so fast. Some guy put a gun to my head…Legolas told me to run (I think) and the guy did pull the trigger, then Thran came out of nowhere….

 

 “Thran, did you take a bullet for me?!” He cups the side of my face,

 

 “Of course. If I hadn’t...”  Baritone interrupted behind me,

 

 “Sauron would’ve won and you would’ve been lost to us.” Twisting around to Legolas whose leaning against the windowsill, his legs bent slightly, even his slouch is elegant.

 “Why did you tell me to run?” His dark-blond eyebrow elevates slightly in response, “…I assume that’s what you were saying. How did you know that guy wouldn’t have shot me right away?”

Legolas looks down at his feet and speaks but doesn’t make eye contact,

 

 “I didn’t know, I took a chance that he would be shocked by your actions…to buy me enough time to get to you.”

 

 “Are you _serious_? So you had no idea, but on a hunch thought he wouldn’t try to bust a _cap in my ass?!_ ”

 

 “I am sorry Melui…”

 

  _“Melui my ass Legolas...”_

 

 “Lily, ” I turn my building wrath to Thran, who watches the emotions of shock, fear, disbelief and a couple more I can't put in words occupy my features, “..with Tauriel in the way, Legolas made the best choice given what little time he had, I would’ve done the same.”  Legolas is still not off the hook though; I’m watching a small stain on Thran’s torso grow slowly larger as I speak,

 

 “Legolas, did you know this would happen?”

 

 “…I didn’t…not exactly. I felt a stirring of something menacing come towards your light, as I was closest to your café, I took action.” I don’t hear him step closer but feel his long fingers cup my shoulder slightly, “...I did not know it would be Tauriel that Saruman would send after you. She was a most-worthy opponent.” I don’t respond; just watch Thran watch me observe his torso continuing to bleed. My chin is lifted gently by Thran,

 “Your anger with Legolas is misplaced _Mallos_. Someone in Saruman’s camp would’ve come for you sooner or later. Is it not good you had to experience that but it was an eventual reality.” He holds my scrutiny with confidence that although I’m upset, he’s not sorry for their decisions. I gasp as I glance back down at the stain on his torso getting larger. He follows my line of sight and shrugs,

 

 “It will be fine; I will be fully healed within a day or so.”

 

 “ _Blessed Eru! Thranduil!_ ” I didn’t notice but Elrond must’ve slipped away quietly during my little outburst with these elves, returning from Thran’s bathroom with fresh cloths and beginning to remove the dressings to place some sort of salve onto the wound (which looks like a gaping hole of dark red). I glance down at the stain and graze it with my fingers, bringing them to my nose. What am I doing?

 

 “Why do you smell like cranberry juice?” Legolas has stepped around next to Thran’s shoulder in my point of view. All three elves watch me in rapt attention. Elrond stops with the dressings.

 

 “Come again, Lily. You did say cranberry juice?” Elrond inquires his expression of curious perplexity.

 

 “Probably un-sweetened, coming from Thran.” Legolas jokes. Thran ignores his comrade and stays focused on me,

 

 “How does my blood smell to you Mallos?” I sniff again, and look over at him in wonder,

 

 “You smell exactly like sweetened cranberry juice. How is that possible?” I now notice there’s another small bowl on the nightstand next to Thran’s bed. It’s filled with blood-soaked strips (probably Elrond’s earlier ministrations) and I reach carefully across Thran’s chest to pick up one of the strips. All elves are monitoring my actions. It’s compulsory what I do next: the cloth is pressed against my nose and I take a deeeep drag. My eyes close automatically. When I open them, 3 pairs of elven eyes are un-blinking in their observations. The next voice that speaks belongs to the pair of rich-brown eyes,

 

 “As we know, orcs are the only group to make that claim.” Elrond reaches out politely for the strip of cloth, and I catch myself almost trying to sniff it again. My eyes narrow as I hand it over,

 

 “What does this mean? Am I a reincarnated orc?”

 

 “Hell no.” Legolas grasps my hand and gives a small squeeze, “But it could be a side-effect of the Ring's bond with your soul. None of the elves have bleed around humans since we’ve arrived here on Earth, it’s hard to say if they would say the same…mankind in Middle Earth would say our blood smelt like their own.”

 

 Great, now I’m a freak.

 

 Elrond is re-addressing the bandages on Thran but also replies to me, “You cannot return to your normal way of living Lily. If they know where you worked, they may know where you live. You must remain here with us for the time being.”

 

 “Um...” I quirk a brow, “no offence Elrond, but you guys can’t just dictate my life.”

 

 “Would you rather have a bullet through your forehead Mallos?” I scoff what a silly question to ask.

 

 “Of course not Thran…”

 

 “Then it is settled. Besides, we have already contacted your Supervisor via text on your phone to advise effective immediately you are no longer working there…..I know you are upset  Lily, but this is the only way.”

Since I’m confident that Thran will be ok. I step away from the bed and stalk out of the room, down the stairs past the inquisitive eyes of the hobbits and outside to the back. It’s early evening and still warm enough to take off my socks and shoes to dip my feet into the water. It’s not too long though when my thoughts are interrupted.

 

 “Would you wish to remain alone young one?” The only female voice I know around here is Galadriel; of course I can’t refuse her.

 

 “S’fine, free country.” I hear rather than see the wind whip through her long dress and then I do see two shapely legs from the knees down placed into the warm pool. We sit like that, together in silence. My company mirroring my actions and rowing back and forth slowly …causing soft ripples to illuminate the underwater lights. It’s a good five minutes before I speak because of course, that’s what she’s waiting for.

 

 “Why Galadriel?" Why me?” I finally look over at her kind but enigmatic face, her eyes constantly saying more than what she actually says and at the same time….not necessarily holding back information….butttt….ok purposefully withholding A LOT of information. She gives a small smile answering my question with a question,

 

 “Why does the Valar do what they do? Only they know. May I Lily, share with you some background information? I think this will help your confusion.”

 

 What am I going to say, no?

 

 “Yes.”

 

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Saruman: I was advised you have some useful information.

 

Caller: You’ll want to hear this.

 

Saruman: I’ll decide that. Be quick about it.

 

Caller: I agree. This line is not secure and I know you’re also trying to trace this call. It won’t work. …I have information regarding the girl in the picture.

 

Saruman: * _after hearing the information Caller provides_ * Where do you want your reward?

 

Caller: I don’t need your money; my reward does not have a price.

 

Saruman: I see….

 

Caller: I will contact you again with more information. *Click*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um..hello? It's good to be back, had some personal issues to deal with but I wanted to get this out to you guys (I think I had ya'll waiting too long). This sabbatical wasn't intended but I didn't want to give you guys yucky chapters...so here we go. It went different than anticipated but it's an ok chapter I guess (let me know what you think if you're so inclined). Thanks to all my followers for your patience. :)  
> So wtf with the blood, kinky much (we haven't even begun with kinky, muahaha!)? Next chapter Galadriel drops some knowledge and reasoning, cuz that's what she's good at.


	14. Sauron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galadriel provides more backdrop about the great evil Sauron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy :)  
> This chapter was surprisingly easier than others to write. For you Tolkien purists I warned you, stuff's going to be different than what our writer has originally created. I respect his work but took a bit of his background and spinned it (psst: it won't be the last time, you have been warned).

  _I remember his eyes most of all._

_My caretaker repeatedly asked me not to run inside the great halls. Believe it or not, I was a precocious child and my ears were privy to information I should not have listened to. Discussions of strategies and wars were ever constant in my father’s study. My father never closed his door, only left it open a slight…so sure that none within his household would dare disobey an order to never eavesdrop upon his conversations. Except; I convinced myself that I was exempt from these rules as I was his daughter. I understood not the war-speak my father would produce from his lips, yet here I stood this day…but a sliver of my eyesight given privy to what occurred within._

_The elf he entertained, I did not know of this one. He sat in a chair opposite my father. Dark-brown, almost black hair shielded part of his face from my curiosities. His voice was low and quiet, as if he had a great secret to tell at any moment._

_“We’ve nothing to fear Your Majesty, if we attack first…” I could not see my father but heard his huff as interruption,_

_“Sauron, you cannot be serious. It is not wise to provoke others. Attacking groups who do not support our vision when they’ve done nothing; does not warrant retaliation. It is not our way.”_

_This Sauron, was patient while the King spoke, giving no inkling to his irritation to being opposed. You see…Sauron did not begin as a great evil. It is usually how evil presents itself: cunning, persuasive and usually wrapped in an aesthetically pleasing package. You could say his visage surpassed Thranduil and Legolas. I knew Sauron; before he became the power-hungry Lord he is now known as. His gaze ever steady on my father; who was now pacing back and forth; his shadow splaying across the floor._

_“Which is precisely why we should act now, it would be un-expected. It would be my pleasure to accompany your Captain, at least to talk to them, to gain their loyalty and respect.” As Sauron whispered low suggestions to my father, I heard a laugh inside my head:_

 

_ <<Good evening child. You have great power…you didn’t think you were the only one that could do this, yes? It’s not very polite to listen to conversations you weren’t invited to. >>_

_My eyes widened and I gasped softly, it was at this moment Sauron turned to watch me, he knew I’d been there this whole time. His eyes were dark-brown with flecks of amber and they practically simmered with tethered power. What kind of power he possessed, I was too young to understand exactly. But we were of kindred spirits, as far as gifted understanding gifted. My father’s figure continued to pace and he argued back why this elf’s idea was ludicrous. Then abruptly,_

_‘Galadriel, show yourself this instant!” Cautiously, I pushed the door open and walked through to face my father’s disapproving glare. His hands behind his back, stiff-straight. My head down in shame,_

_“Yes Father, I am sorry.” He ignores my entreaty, knowing his daughter too well; my apology was only for being caught. For I was an insatiable child for knowledge, you see, but was too young to understand…or should I say respect, that some knowledge certain elflings shouldn’t be privy too._

_“Mind your manners and say hello to Sauron; he is visiting from far away.” I turn to officially speak to this elf, and give a small curtesy,_

_“Hello, it is nice to meet you.” Sauron regards me in amusement; he speaks inside my mind,_

_< <Your secret is safe with me. >>_

_Sauron stands and I have to crane my neck at his great height. Gads, he had to have been 6 foot 5 at least. But I’m sure Lily you understand when you are the equivalent of a 5 year old, everyone seems to be giants, yes?_

_Sauron from his great height, bowed,_

_“It is a pleasure to meet the lovely Galadriel; your mother has told me a great deal about you.” He winks before returning to a standing position. I watch his eyes for several beats until my father breaks the silence humorlessly,_

_“Now that your curiosity has been satisfied child, off to bed with you and no more hiding in cracks of doors, it’s unbecoming for a princess.” I scurry from my father and his guest’s presence, I dared not look back again at this Sauron (although I wanted to). My caretaker waited for me outside the door, scolding as we return to my room._

_< <Galadriel, it truly was a pleasure. Until we meet again…..>>_

_I did not see him again for 3000 years._

_By this time, I was no longer a maiden, but a Queen of Lothlorien, my husband Celeborn. There were intermittent uprisings among Men and the high council of the Noldor Elves were gathered together in our territory, to decide whether we should intervene or leave them to their own devices. Sauron was now a Lord and was arguing the side of staying out of mortal affairs. Lord Sauron stepped forth to plead his thoughts,_

_“My fellow brothers and sisters of the high council…..why should we concern ourselves with the doings of beings that are but a blink comparative to our existence?” Lord Sauron spread his arms wide, circling around slowly, providing a benign smile. His dark hair was even longer than I remember as a child, the streaming mid-morning sunlight casting a hint of red throughout crown of his head._

_“You forget Lord Sauron you speak to kin, who are impervious to your sweet sayings.” My husband’s brother Galathil was not impressed with the current speaker, his arms crossed in a defensive measure, “Leaving Man alone will only cause more discord in the grand scheme of Middle Earth. Either we offer assistance now or wait for the chaos to boil over then we’ll have to be involved anyway,”_

_But mind you: Lord Sauron did not become Lord or the great evil he is today by giving up. He was a very determined elf. He strode over to his latest opposition,_

_“Galathil, why concern ourselves with these mortals? Let their prideful ways consume them.” There were small gasps about the council table. I was surprised as well, not as most were but that Lord Sauron had the gall to speak his personal thoughts outloud and so lowly for another life-being._

_“Sauron, you cannot be serious in thinking that we as Elves don’t have an inherent responsibility to protect the order in this world?!” Finduilas was always very passionate, her scarlet hair whipped around her as she stood from her sitting position to voice her concern. Her eyebrows slashed in Lord Sauron’s direction. He on the other hand seemed less than impressed with her outburst, his smile now subdued._

_“Why Eru, thought creating Man was beneficial is beyond me.” He continued on as present company raised their brows in his audacity against Eru’s decisions, “Let them destroy each other as they cannot help but to do so, and the strong that survive would be worthy as our affiliates.”_

_My husband began to speak to the council, presenting again clearly the thoughts of both sides of discussion. When Lord Sauron came to Lorthlorien, I wondered if he could still project his thoughts as I did, for he made no attempt at all during the week he stayed in our realm. But now.…_

_< <Are you enjoying the show young one?>>_

_I didn’t need to look in his direction to know it was Sauron that spoke in my thoughts._

_ <<You think this gathering a farce?>>_

_ <<No, not a farce (a waste of our time) but not a farce. Communication is key; otherwise we are no better than the unclean Men we are discussing. For they are truly terrible in communication, un-trusting of one another, prideful…I could keep going but I don’t want to bore you.>>_

_ <<You think yourself better than them.>>_

_My husband’s brother stating again why we should help our fellow inhabitants as Sauron continued to speak to my mind._

_ <<I find you humorous my Queen, not even presented as a question.>>_

_ <<Why ask when I know it to be true. Some would say, you thinking you are better could also be interpreted as prideful.>>_

_It was then that I shut my mind to whatever else Lord Sauron was going to respond with, I was done with his boasting._

_“…so what say you Sauron, will you at least try our way?” Sauron didn’t miss a beat, gifted as he were, as was I, that multi-tasking was second nature. Sauron bowed, reminding me of our encounter from long ago,_

_“Who am I to not try Finduilas? But may I suggest as a compromise: The elves of Elregion are creating rings with my help.”_

_My husband asked what everyone was thinking, “To what benefit are these rings to keeping order within Middle-Earth?”_

_“Your Majesty, I was hoping you would ask.” Lord Sauron took this opportunity again to walk about the table, “I like to have contingency plans. Correct me if I’m mistaken, but you commissioned my services here at this council, because you knew my assistance with these mortals would be a benefit….I took this strength of strategy and thought out: What if Man could be convinced their squabbling was inconsequential? Why not create a physical reminder of our union, a partnership if you will. We elves would have Rings of Power, as would the Leaders of Man as well and the Dwarves, Think about this you all. In the meantime the rings are being forged as we speak.”_

_Celeborn and the remaining council pondered momentarily, but as you will come to understand Lily (if you didn’t already figure out) elves don’t make rash decisions if not needed, for they have forever…we did not see an immediate need to have a physical reminder of our union with Man and Dwarves. Tempering the inevitable uprisings took precedence. This is what Celeborn advised Lord Sauron and the remaining council nodded their agreement. I could only perceive Lord Sauron’s unsatisfactory by the slight tightening of his jawline. Nevertheless, he was a charming individual and otherwise took the contemplative rejection in stride._

_“As you wish, Your Majesties.”_

_Representatives of the Noldor Elf council (Lord Sauron among them) met with the leaders and constituents of the race of Man and Dwarves. In the end, we Elves were able to convince them that peace was more beneficial.              As a token of our agreement, we Elves agreed to allow Lord Sauron to provide the Rings of Power to the Kings of Man and Dwarves and of course the leaders of Elves. Lord Sauron was crafty, even my insight could not foretell how dangerous these rings were. How could we have known that Sauron would impart his magic? While Eru has gifted me Lily, I am not without limitations. We would not know until it was too late that Sauron created the One Ring for himself as the ‘master’. The One Ring to rule them all. The Elves knew not of Sauron’s intentions, but were compelled to not wear the Rings of Power._

_Sauron was a necromancer, a sorcerer of immense power who can also gather magic from the dead. I believe your people would call this, ‘unholy’._

 

 “Wait, you said ‘can’ as if he’s still alive?”

 

 “Yes Lily, while his physical body is no more, his spirit is strong and remains active while the One Ring is not destroyed. Do not fear, we will keep you safe. The Ring no longer inhabits Middle-Earth; therefore Sauron has no real power. Should you perish or Saruman captures you, the Ring’s essence would return to Middle-Earth and Sauron would again build to reclaim his terrible dominance. Now, shall I continue this tale?”

 

 “Oh yes please, I’m sorry.”

 

 “Never apologize for being yourself child. You remind me a bit of myself when I was younger.”

 

  _The leaders of Dwarves and Men were slowly corrupted by the rings. The Dwarves, settling deeper within their mountains became of disinterest to Sauron. Their greed while a useful weapon against them, Sauron decided the Dwarves would not make as much impact toward his quest to rule all. Men were much more accessible and slightly more corruptible (and more compliant) to bend to his will._

_It was in the Second Age of Middle-Earth, during the War of the last Alliance; that Men and Elves fought Sauron and his army of orcs and evil things. It was the mortal Isildur who cut off the finger that held the One Ring, central to Sauron’s power and his physical body. Most of Sauron’s power was placed within the One Ring, so without it, he was literally nothing. Without a leader, Sauron’s army was defeated. The Ring only has one master, so no loyalty it gave to anyone and anyone possessing the Ring would eventually go mad. It betrayed its liberator Isildur who would not destroy it and until a hobbit came along, was the latent power of Sauron awakened._

_So, recognizing this threat yet again, an un-easy alliance between Men, Dwarves and Elves formed and representatives from each set out to destroy the One Ring for all. Your Legolas, Gandalf and the hobbits you see here were part of this troupe called the Fellowship._

 

 Galadriel was silent as I processed this story of magic, wars and evil. Her golden-hair waved gently towards my face with the casual wind.

 

 “It doesn’t explain why Thranduil’s blood smells the way it does.” Galadriel appears to ponder and explanation...but resigns with a shrug,

 

 “I cannot say Lily. But there could be worse things. I called upon the Valar to have mercy upon Middle-Earth and they saw fit to remove the One Ring and us to follow to keep it from Sauron at all costs. I think your purity of spirt dampens the Ring’s evil, as I’ve told you before.  But it appears you have been found. I do not know how Saruman and his underlings were able to follow us here but we cannot return, for it would leave you unprotected. So we live in self-imposed exile to keep our loved ones and friends back home safe.


	15. Busybody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo.  
> I was going to write another chapter, therefore posting 2 chapters up at the same time...buuut...I have no willpower (maybe I'll work on that). I sooo love when some of my favorite writers do this. But I was bursting forth at the seams to post this now. But as we speak, I'm already writing material for the next chapter....so here's the deal:  
> I already know how this story is going to end. Annnnd it will have a sequel. I already know the premise for that as well. Buuuuut, I'm having severe writer's block in connecting some worthwhile plot before we get to the 'get down' (that pertains to the action, as well as the sex). So if you're wondering what's the hold up? That's why. :0  
> Anyhoo, wow over 3000 hits?  
> You guys are awesome, you could've used your valuable time to read another fic, and you choose mine.  
> Thank you.  
> Btw: gwîn means wine in Sindarin.  
> PS btw: Anyone know of some good quality Legolas or Thranduil fanfic to peruse? My well of awesome writers I follow are getting smaller.

 

 “Bet if I asked you how Thran got pulled into all this, you would give the same response.”

 

 “Yes child….I know quite a bit, but not everything. Though it may seem high-handed the way your new living situation has been established, the goal is to keep you safe.”

 

 “So it sounds really selfish right now that I’m worried about my grades when there’s a whole world at stake…but what about finals? What about my friend Liz, is she in danger also?”

 

 “I believe these questions are best served to another…” Galadriel gives me another gentle closed smile with her lips, averting her gaze towards the water,

 

 “…. surely Elrond wouldn’t approve.”

 

 “I am not Elrond’s ward.”  

 

 “Hey!!” No warning at all, Thran has just settled next to me. Galadriel, ever the Lady, doesn’t comment on my jerked surprise. Instead she rises fluidly, the water dripping slowly down her calves, pooling towards her feet, a dark stain appearing below her stature on the concrete.

 

 “That has never been in question. Lily, I will take my leave now this night.”

 

 Thran nods in respect to my retreating Storyteller, the final embers of daylight streak low against the horizon in purple and orange-pink hues. With our close proximity, it doesn’t take much for me to lean over and see Thran’s torso is blooming again with blood. I trace the stain and then prod softly with my fingers. 

 

 “It would feel a lot better if you stopped poking me.” I took my hand away and glowered at his serene confidence,

 

 “You know? Maybe you deserve a little discomfort, serves you right for thinking you can dictate how my life should operate.” I proceed to express how the elves dare decide how my life should be run without my input? That one of my pet peeves was not being taken seriously, due to my age and even though I’m an introvert, doesn’t mean I don’t have feelings and they aren’t worth taking into account.

 

 Thran listens to me, tilting that wondrous head of his to think about something. A warm breeze filters through Thran’s silver-blonde hair, tickling my nose as the length flutters over my face. It almost feels like the elf’s hair was apologizing on his behalf.

 

 “Hmm…come.” He’s up before I can register; hand outstretched and is gracious enough to let me gather my wits to stand up with his help.

 

 “I came out here to think. I don’t want to go back inside.” My comments go unheeded; we’re already halfway through the den. The elf is practically dragging me to stay in sync with his long strides.

 

 “I’m not used to explaining myself Mallos, but I will clarify my actions. Though I’d rather be in my suite, should Elrond be about. It’s only due to the fact he can be unrelenting when his health advisements aren’t followed. I’d like to keep my sanity, thank you.”

 

 “Stop.” He does, suddenly looking over his shoulder, “Ouch!” I bounce woodenly off his hard frame, rubbing my forehead, “You could’ve warned me.” Steel-grey eyes regard me as I throw an adult version of a temper tantrum, “I don’t want to talk right now.”

 

 

 “Are you finished?”

 

 “I think that…whoa!”

 

 Thran, apparently his patience wearing thin, picks me up like a rag doll, slinging me over his shoulder. And slaps me firmly on my ass with enough pressure to make it sting. This has the desired effect because I’m no longer talking and my mouth is hanging open like an idiot. My dark waves flouncing rapidly and skimming the back of his thighs. I am held hostage as he steps lightly up the stairs.

 

 “Saruman will send more of his underlings. He will not stop Lily. You must understand. It’s only logical we remove you from the situation.”  He crosses the length of his bedroom and I’m thrown unceremoniously onto his bed.

 

 “By secluding me from civilization?!” I struggle to sit up in the plush bedding, and grudgingly revel in his residual body heat on the comforter. Thran sits at the end of the bed, watching me in amusement, then with his long reach, taps my lips with 2 fingers,

 

 “How else was I to stop that beautiful mouth from talking? Think about this Lily, had you returned to your café…be it a day or a week from now, they would try again.” Thran leans his upper body closer to my face, a hint of cranberry juice permeating the air slightly, “…Would you risk the innocent bystanders harm?”

 He’s no longer smirking and turns his gaze serious wanting a serious response in return. I huffed and concede my unnecessary resistance,

 

 “Of course not Thran. What about those who were in my life before all of this happened? Liz, my family…you mean to tell me I can never see them again?” Thran moves to stand, opening the double doors of the terrace.

 

 “That is not our intention Lily, but what you face….the stakes…are …bigger than me, than Legolas, than all of us.” He turns with ease, orbs watching me as he speaks, searching my face for a bit of understanding. “Don’t worry about Liz, Elladan will make sure she is safe. It’s unlikely Saruman will make a move against her or anyone you know. Their anonymity is as important to them as it is to us. We would rather move amongst ignorant humanity.”

 

 By this time, Thran has returned to the bedside to lie next to me. He winces when he pulls me closer, reaching over to turn off the light. Now the moonlight can showcase, wafting in from the terrace. I feel the warm air slightly breezing in through the gossamer curtains. Thran’s warm mahogany scent surrounds me and I melt against him. His voice rumbling against my cheek,

 

 “I’m not sure how I came to be here Lily….one moment I was battling orcs, the next I’m in a field in the middle of nowhere with everyone that you’ve seen here….and more.”

 

 “More?” Thran allows me full movement and I crane my neck to watch his face, “There’s more from Middle Earth? Good or Bad?” Thran places a smooth, chaste kiss to my forehead,

 

 “Good.” I’m waiting for his elaboration…………….“You’re not going to tell me.”

 

 “No, Mallos. This is strictly a need-to-know basis” Fifteen minutes go by,

 

“How am I going to explain my absence to Liz? She’s won’t think anything of a weekend stay, but longer than that, she will worry.”

 

 

 “Oh yes Liz…” my elf responds absent-mindedly. He shrugs his large shoulders, moving me slightly, “Elladan will take her on a ‘spontaneous’ trip away to the Bahamas. She will be calling you very soon with this news.”

Another 15 minutes of contemplative silence,

 

“I can’t believe you slapped me on my ass.”

 

 Thran chuckles into my hair.

 

 “I’m finishing my finals Mr. Oropherion.”  He sighs; I interpreted that as getting my way.

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Thwack!

 

Thwamp!

 

 “Again.” 

 

 Aragorn’s (chest heaving) head bounced once against the mat of the precinct’s gym. Evanstar’s oval face comes into view from upside-down. His standard-issued dark-blue tank top now damp with sweat. Aragorn begins to respond, in jacked sputters, and coughing is so violent he sits up. Evanstar bends one knee on the mat and pats his back firmly.

 

 “You told me to go easy on you.” He can actually hear the small smile in her voice. He manages to get up, hands on slim hips, running hands through his dark-brown hair soaked with perspiration. He chuckles; it was actually invigorating to have a worthy opponent. He shakes his head.

 

Aragorn surprised she asked in her quiet way outside his office yesterday, if he wanted to spar. The man prided himself on being able to read people. But lately, he was losing his touch. She wasn’t cold but just this-side-of aloof. This was way not on his radar. Hell, he didn’t even think she liked him.

 

 Now the REAL question is Telcontar: Why do you care?

 

 It was required once a week for all ‘non-fielders’ on the force to engage in physical activity. Be it weights, cardio or Aragorn’s choice: hand-to-hand combat. Something about getting up close and personal with his opponent felt more organic.

 

 “No offense Evanstar, but you’re stronger than you look,” She raises a brow, “I mean...” he adds, “...not because you’re a girl…I mean a woman. What I meant to say…”  He barely catches the Bo staff she throws to him with both hands.

 

 “Shut up and try again Telcontar.” Aragorn grins,

 

 “Do your worst.”

 

 Thwack!

 

 Thwamp!

 

 

                        ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

Legolas POV:

 It wasn’t often he came this way, probably not as often as he should. Legolas waited for a car to pass through, before crossing the street. Club Kazad-dûm waited before him. The neon signage’s structure all but metal frames of the words in the midday sun. Much less impressive than the night presentation.  The signage was somehow substantiated in the metamorphic stone outlying the large entrance doors. The elf paused before placing a hand on the door handle.

 

 Is that the classics I hear?

 

 True enough, his elven hearing never disappointed him. Indeed he was listening to utter and complete silence, walking through the wide hallway which was a novelty for nightclubs, a nightmare for security. Kazad-dûm was the spot to be seen on the weekends (Saturdays especially). However, his friend heavily relied on the patronage of clientele a bit rowdier than the fickle celebrities that inhabit the LA area. Legolas asked once why the owner would prefer this crowd to the latter and received a gruff response that he was…’running a club, not some pansy catering to ‘snot-nosed’ children who think the world owes them something. ‘Twas almost as bad as elves, almost.’

 

 

 He smiled in memory of the sentiment. To be honest, he didn’t understand the lure of celebrities either. They were also humans who had flaws; the only difference is they had the monetary means to cover them up via publicists or grooming. He walked to the back of the ornate club, the large dancefloor slate in color. To another bystander, it all looked non-descript, but Legolas could see the variations of color between the grayish-blue on the floor to the parameters of the black marble counter tops with specs of red laced throughout. Top-shelf alcohol lined the top of the showcase, with the secondary quality more-accessible (in case of customers who felt they haven’t had enough, in spite of the bartender’s prerogative).  

 

 “Sir, Boss is in his office.” A burly, tall man of considerable stature nodded to Legolas and held the heavy door open for him to walk through. Erik Satie’s Gymnopédie wafts gently into the hallway.

 

 “Git in here Laddie!!”

 

 Legolas smiled. He would never tire of that voice that was just a little too loud for comfort, which spoke majority of the time in an exclamation point. That was Gimli for you

 

 “It’s been too long!!” The dwarf lumbered forward from behind his stone desk, squeezing Legolas harder than he’d care to admit around the waist. He laughed in response, leaning slightly to return the hug (although it was a bit one-sided as Legolas’ range of motion was stifled somewhat by Gimli’s enthusiasm.

 

 “Yes, it has my friend. How is business? ”

 

 “Ha! Nice try.” The word try sounding like ‘troyeee’ from the shorter man, “My information isn’t nearly as interesting as what you’ve got goin’ on Laddie. Come, sit. You have to fill me in. I’ve heard things.” Gimli’s bossy nature never diminished in all the years they’d been on Earth. Legolas obliged, his easy-going nature a compliment, probably why they ended up being such good friends. He sits in the large ornate chair across from the dwarf, crossing his lithe legs at the ankles.

 

 “And whom did you hear ‘these things’ from?” A dark brow rose. Gimli proceeds to light his pipe with Imladris. A few moments to allow ignition, and smoke rings permeate the air. Legolas wasn’t sure why Gimli indulged in the product. Gimli shared the herb didn’t have same effect on him as it did the humans. It gave him a muted effect. The Elves never indulged, Imladris never got them high, not even close, something to do with their elven metabolism, and the alcohol? Not even close (unless one went through several bottles of hard liquor and only then would one feel a slight buzz--if one was an elf). Sometimes (and this was few and far between) Legolas wished he could get his hands on some gwîn. In middle-earth, Thran would make sure to have nothing but the best gwîn there was to offer. A benefit to immorality, gwîn could age infinity. The fumes from a thousand plus year old spirit could set a mortal to a healthy buzz, just by whiffing it. The hobbits likened it to a couple of sake bombs. He snorts in response,

 

 “Bah! Who do you think? That Pippin is such a busybody.”

 

 “Takes one to know one dear friend.”

 

 “Bah!” This is one of Gimli’s favorite words, “Flattery will get you nowhere Prince Greenleaf. Quit yer stalling and spill the beans!” 

 

 Legolas sighed good-naturedly, reaches into his inner breast pocket, skimming the black silk inner lining of his tailor-made suit jacket to procure a picture of his Lily. It’s one of his favorites: Lily is on the university campus, seated on the edge of a monument to the Founder. She was in the middle of reviewing her phone when someone had called her name and she looked up, startled. Her lush lips formed a small letter ‘O’, muscles going taunt at being taken off guard. Little did she know she was looking in the direct vicinity of his phone. The picture was snapped quite a few yards away, so it was like she was looking through the photograph. When the time came to make her cum, (and cum she will) her ‘O’ would be a little bigger and her muscles a lot more tense, he would be sure of that. With care, Legolas’ long limb placed the image before his friend and awaited his critique.

 

 Gimli leaned over a bit, with intense scrutiny and eyed the object of his affection.

 

 “….This is the Ring?” His friend eyes darted back over at him.

 

 “She is the Ring yes.” A few more moments and Gimli broke out in a beaming smile, though a passerby wouldn’t deduce this immediately, not with the thick underbrush of dwarf-beard,

 

 Loud exclamation point: “Laddie, if she makes you happy than I’m happy for you!!” Then Gimli leans farther over on the elbow not holding the Imladris-filled pipe.

 

 Quiet exclamation point: “So I hear….Thran also feels the same? How does this work for all three of ya?! Wouldn’t you worry about getting jealous?”

 

 While he sifted through his thoughts, Legolas was silent. It never occurred to him that jealousy would be an issue. When he and Thran told Galadriel, Elrond and Gandalf about their feelings towards Lily….there wasn’t any concerns at all. He and Thran had shared so much during their lifetime. Seeing Thran with Lily in any capacity just meant to him seeing two people he loved very much together. And Lily and Thran together made him happy.


End file.
